All You Need Is Love
by jennyfromtheblock21
Summary: "They could have ages...months...years, maybe." The 19 unwritten years in the life of Harry Potter, and then some. Follows the book ending.
1. Aftermath

1: Aftermath

Harry Potter lay on the 4 poster bed in Gryffindor tower. The curtains were drawn around him. This was unnecessary, as he was the only one in the room. Kreacher had been nice enough to bring him a turkey sandwich and pumpkin juice, but Harry was barely able to swallow the first bite past the lump in his throat. The rejected sandwich sat on his bedside table, beside his empty glass, his wand, and his glasses. Though his body felt exhausted, Harry found himself unable to sleep.

It was all over. Harry tried to find happiness in the thought of the world being rid of Voldemort, but found it impossible. He could only picture his friends, his family, dead in front of him. Fred. Lupin. Tonks. Even Colin Creevey. None of them needed to die for him. If only he had given himself up to Voldemort sooner.

Harry heard the door creak and shut his eyes, feigning sleep. In his mind, he wondered who it could be. Neville had gone with Luna to get her father from Azkaban. Dean had returned to his family, who had not heard from him since he fled many months ago. Seamus had also gone home to his mother, who was worried sick over him. And Ron, Ron was with his family, in the terrible time of loss that Harry had brought upon them.

He heard his curtains dragged open, and felt a rush of panic. Surely whoever it was, if it was friend, would not be disturbing his rest? Perhaps one of his enemies had survived the search for them, and was about to finish Voldemort's work. Harry was just deciding the best way to get to his wand, when he felt the bed creek and a warm body snuggle up under his chin.

He opened his eyes a crack, and saw the flaming hair that could only belong to Ginny Weasley. Her eyes were closed as she pressed her face into Harry's chest, and he heard her breathe deeply. He had been imagining, wishing for this since he had first broken up with her, for her own good. Surely he deserved this now? The thought disgusted him. Why should he, the one responsible for all these deaths, deserve what he wanted? He was sure Lupin and Tonks wanted to get to know their son, but they were never going to be able to do that.

His stomach churning, Harry gently pushed Ginny away from him. Her eyes flashed open. She looked up at him, a thousand questions in her eyes.

"How are you?" Was the first she asked.

"I feel fine," Harry responded. His head echoed with the lie. His body hurt. His head ached. The new scar, in the middle of his chest, from the second failed killing curse, burned. It was surrounded by the scar of the Slytherin locket. His body was covered with cuts and bruises from being bounced on the ground by Voldemort, while playing dead. But this was not what pained him. The guilt was worse, heavy and pressing on his heart, his lungs, everywhere.

Ginny tried to move back next to him, but Harry moved away.

"Ginny, please," Harry said, looking at her hands, instead of the hurt he knew would be in her eyes.

"You…you don't want me?" Ginny asked slowly, her voice cracking on the last word. Harry looked up sharply, and found her eyes brimming with tears. Never in his life had he seen Ginny cry. Not when she had been possessed by Voldemort, not when she had broken her ankle in the Ministry, never.

"Ginny, no, believe me, I want you,"

"Then have me," she interrupted.

"I can't. I don't deserve you after what I've done."

"What you've done? You mean saving me? Saving everyone from Voldemort?"

"Well, I didn't save everyone."

"Harry, you can't think like that. They all chose to fight. They had the choice to go home."

"Ginny, I ripped your family apart. Fred died because of me. And Lupin, and Tonks."

"Fred chose to be here. Do you really think he wouldn't defend you? You have been friends for years. He considered you one of the family. If Voldemort was after Fred, would you have risked your life fighting for him?"

"Well, yes," Harry answered.

"Exactly. And Lupin, he took over for Sirius, in the whole godfather department, I believe. He felt it was his duty, as your father's last living friend, to watch over you. He felt he owed it to you and your father, for all you had done for him. And Tonks, she knew what she was getting into. She was safe at home, but you know her, she can't miss anything, especially when it concerned almost everyone she loved."

Harry listened to Ginny's speech, staring at her hand covering his. Yes, what she said was true, but was he really allowed to forgive and forget so easily?

"Harry, you don't need to forget them," Ginny said, as if reading his mind, "I just don't think they died so you could sit here and sulk. They died so you could live, so we all could live."

Harry contemplated this for a moment. As he pondered, Ginny once again slid under his chin. This time, Harry stroked her hair. He pressed his lips to her hair and felt warm water spreading down his chest. He realized that Ginny was crying. It nearly broke him in two. He knew she did not like to cry, to look weak in front of others. That was why she came to find Harry. She felt comfortable letting him hold her while she cried. She would not show her tears in front of anyone else. And he had let her down, with his own problems. Of course, she must feel worse than him.

"Oh Ginny," Harry said, pulling her closer. "I'm so sorry."

They lay in the bed together. Harry awoke with a start to the sunlight flashing in his eyes through the open curtain. Ginny was still in his arms, though awake. She was tracing the scars on his chest.

"Is this, is this where it hit you?" She asked, tracing the bolt identical to the one on his forehead.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"I was so worried Harry. You don't know what it was like. I thought, I thought you were dead. First Fred, my own brother, then Tonks, who was like a sister to me. And when I saw Hagrid carrying your body, you looked so, I don't know. Something in me changed. I was ready to take on Voldemort himself, as soon as he stepped from the woods."

"Ginny, that would be suicide."

"I know," She said, her brown eyes burning fiercely into his. "I told you, something in me changed. It's you, I need you. You are my everything."

Harry didn't know what to say. And in the next moment, he didn't care. He crushed his lips to hers, and she responded. He leaned over her, kissing her like he never had before. It wasn't until a silver terrier bounded into the room that they broke apart with a gasp. It spoke to them in Ron's voice.

"Harry, come on down to the great hall. Mum says we are leaving and we are taking you with us. She won't take no for an answer. And stop by the girls dorms, Ginny is sleeping, can you get her for me?"

The dog burst into a silvery cloud and disappeared.

"I guess we better get going," Ginny said, disappointment obvious in her voice. "I'll let Ron know we will be down in a few."

She flicked her wand, muttered expecto patronum, and produced a silvery doe.

"Tell Ron, 'I got your message. I'm getting dressed. Harry is waiting for me the common room. We will be down in 5 minutes,' okay?"

The doe turned around and cantered gracefully toward the exit.

Harry stared after it in puzzlement. He was sure…

"Yes, my patronus was a horse. But like I said, when I saw you, dead, I changed. This is one of the physical signs."

Harry was speechless.

"I thought of you, you know," he burst out.

"Um, what?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"When I died." Harry wasn't sure what made him say it. He wasn't sure he was ready to talk about his encounter with Voldemort yet. But a warmness spread through his heart and filled his body. He had a sudden desire for Ginny to know everything about him, including what happened.

"I saw Snape's memory, and I knew I was to die. Part of Voldemort was inside me, and unless that was killed, Voldemort could never be defeated. I walked through those woods, knowing my fate. I saw Voldemort talking with his death eaters, on how he was sure I would come. And just before he left to get back to the war, I revealed myself. I revealed myself to die. I didn't so much as lift my wand. But I thought of you. I was scared, terrified to die. But all I could see was your face. I knew if I died, I could save you. It gave me the courage to stand there and see that green light."

Ginny was once again looking at him with sadness in her eyes, but it was different this time.

"Oh, Harry," she pressed her lips to his once more. After a minute, Harry pulled away.

"Ron is expecting us in 5 minutes you know," he said, smiling slightly at her. She fake pouted, and climbed out of the bed and out the door. They met in the common room, dressed in fresh robes left by Kreacher.

"Let's go," Harry said, holding out his hand. Ginny grasped it and he helped her through the door.


	2. Continuing

**I obviously don't own Harry Potter, otherwise I would be getting paid for this. But I'm not. Unless you wanna pay me in reviews, that could work for me =]**

2. Continuing

Hand in hand, the pair walked through the long corridor and down the stairs toward the great hall. Upon arriving, Harry noticed that it was significantly less full then it had been last night. Everyone was returning home to bury their dead and take care of their injured. Arthur Weasley had already left with Lupin's body. Bill had taken Tonk's and George had taken Fred's. In fact, only Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione remained.

"Come on dears," Mrs. Weasley said, ushering them to the green flamed fireplace. She held out a tin of floo powder. Harry took some, stepped into the fire and clearly stated "The Burrow."

He stepped out into Ron's living room, coughing a bit. He had finally mastered the floo network, and no longer ended up on his rear end every time he traveled. Ginny stepped out close behind him, followed by Ron, Hermione, and his mother.

Someone was talking in hushed tones in the kitchen. Harry walked in to find Andromeda Tonks talking to Arthur.

"Yes, I think that is where I want them. It is where Remus would want to be, they were his closest thing to family, and Dora would want to be with him," Andromeda was saying.

"Oh, Harry, hello," she said as she noticed him standing there. "We were just discussing … arrangements," she continued, with tears in her eyes. "I suppose we should ask you."

"Ask me what?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was thinking of laying Remus and Dora to rest in Godric's Hollow."

Harry thought about it for a moment.

"Of, course. Remus and my father were best friends. I think he would be quite happy to be laid to rest near him."

"Oh, thank you, my dear boy," she said, kissing him upon both cheeks. "It has been so hard you know."

She disapparated without another word.

The rest of the Weasley family had since joined them in the kitchen.

"Well, off to bed then. Harry you can stay with Ron. And I'm sure there's room for you in Ginny's room, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, shooing them out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Harry took a moment to kiss Ginny goodnight before climbing the staircase to the attic. On his way up, he saw George through his half open bedroom door. He was taking off out his window on a broomstick. Harry sighed and closed his door for him, so no one would notice he was gone.

Harry climbed into his cot and took off his glasses.

"Harry, are you all right, mate? Really all right?"

"Yes, Ron. It's you I'm worried about."

"Harry, you know we don't blame you right?"

"Yes, I know. But I still feel guilty."

"Well, don't. He chose to fight. We all did. We knew the risks."

Harry didn't respond to this, and heard Ron's breathing get deeper after a while. Harry eventually drifted off into dreamless sleep.

He awoke early the next morning. This was the day they would bury Fred. The sun was shining. Harry felt angry at it, for being so cheerful on a day like today, then immediately felt stupid. He was getting mad at the sun. He shook his head as he pulled on a sweatshirt and jeans and walked downstairs. He was the last of the men to get up. Only Ginny and Hermione were absent.

"We are going to bury Fred in the Weasley Graveyard, out past the garden," Mr. Weasley said, choking up a bit at saying his son's name. "We will set off in an hour."

He strode out of the room rather quickly, followed by Molly. Harry and Ron walked silently up the stairs to change into black robes. When they arrived back, the kitchen was quite crowded.

"Okay, Mr. Weasley began. "George, Ron, you two take the front. Ginny, Percy, the middle, and Bill and Charlie, the end." He stated, not too clearly, turning his head away. Harry realized how hard it must be, to balance you grief with being able to function, to do what must be done.

He set off, holding Molly's hand tightly, leading the way. The Weasley children grabbed hold of their assigned handle on Fred's coffin and continued after them. Harry took up the rear, along with Hermione, Fleur, and Angelina Johnson. The marched through a path in the garden to a peaceful clearing. It was surrounded by trees and enclosed in a black, wrought iron fence. The family walked up to the place where Fred was to be buried. His casket hovered above the hole. it was immediately surrounded by the small group of people who attended.

Harry noticed a few new faces. Lee Jordan had shown up, along with Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Oliver Wood from the original Quidditch team. He saw Andromeda also. He saw a few other faces he recognized from Fred's year in school, and the girl who worked in his shop.

The top of the casket opened. Fred was dressed in his Weasley's Wizard Wheezes uniform. The embroidered name of 'Fred' changed every few minutes to 'George' and then back again. It was clearly one of their usual pranks, of pretending to be each other. That would never work now. He also had his quidditch robes tucked in with him, along with his broomstick, his bludger bat and a few of the most famous products from WWW. His face, though his eyes now closed, still held the glimmer of a smile, a laugh. Each of the members of the Weasley family walked up to the casket, and leaned in close, whispering their goodbyes. Harry walked up with Ginny, at her insistence, as she would not let go of his hand. She leaned in.

"Fred, I love you. I'm going to miss you so much. Your pranks, and jokes, always cheering me up, especially when, you know," she trailed off, looking at Harry. "Well, I'm just really going to miss you, and I know we won't ever be the same, especially George, but I'm going to try for you. I know it's what you would have wanted." She bent down to kiss his cheek.

Harry stepped up to the casket. He too bent low.

"Fred, I just want to thank you. Thank you for that very first time at Kings Cross, when you helped me onto the platform, and treated me normally, even when you found out who I was. And for helping me through the years in school and quidditch. And especially in the final battle, where you gave your life, helping me fight. I will miss you." He put his hand over Fred's, which were folded on his chest, holding his wand. They stepped back, and as the last of the family to go, watched as their parents approached the casket a final time. Molly kissed Fred and took his wand from his folded hands, as was the new custom. After Voldemort took Dumbledore's wand, the ministry decided it too dangerous to leave usable wands easily accessible to dark wizards and witchs. Then, together, they closed the casket.

Harry heard Molly's load sob break out as the coffin lowered into the ground and dirt laid over it. A magnificent white marble headstone appeared and George approached with his wand out.

Fred Fabian Weasley

April 1st 1978 - May 2nd 1998

"Laughing till the end"

George engraved carefully on the stone. His handwriting was the best Harry had ever seen it. George turned to the crowd.

"That was what he said," George began in a cracked voice. "He told me before we left, that we should fight the battle with pranks and jokes. That Voldemort would never understand the true power of a Puking Pastille. He said we would go down, laughing till the end. And he did."

George turned and walked down the path towards the Burrow, his family trailing after him.

Later that day, the crew apparated to Godric's Hollow, for Remus' and Tonks' funeral. Harry sighed as he got there. There were more people that he didn't know here then at Fred's. He approached Andromeda, who was holding Teddy. The boy's hair was turquoise. He was only a month old, but seemed to have an understanding of the sad event. He didn't cry, but looked at Harry solemnly as Andromeda handed him over.

"Hello, Teddy. I'm your Uncle Harry, your godfather. I know this isn't the best time to meet, but it will have to do. I will be here for you, I will now and I always will." Andromeda motioned for Harry to take Teddy with him to the open caskets. Harry approached Remus's first. He leaned in.

"Remus, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You taught me many things, which saved my life many times. You taught me how to believe you can get through anything, you led by example. And for all you were able to teach me about my father. For that I am especially grateful. I will miss you. I promise to take good care of your son." He placed his hand over Lupin's. A picture of James, Sirius and Lupin (Peter was ripped off) was tucked in one side, and a picture of Lupin, Tonks and Teddy was in the other. Harry lowered the baby to Lupins face. Teddy reached out and touched his father's face.

Harry then moved on to Tonks.

"Sadly, I did not get to know you very long. I do know you were an extrodinary witch, and very brave too. I had hoped to become an auror under you. You were growing on me like a sister I never had, I could look up to you, see what I wanted from life, was what you had. I promise to take care of your son. I will miss you." He leaned in and kissed Tonks cheek, and again laid the baby beside her. Teddy instantly got excited. His hair turned bright Tonks pink and he patted her face. Harry could only assume it was a game he had once played with his mother. When she didn't respond, Teddy's smile began to turn to a frown. Harry quickly pulled him away, as a rush of sadness waved over him. Did he act this way to his mother's frozen body? Did he sit giggling, waiting for her to wake up? He would never know. He tucked the picture of the small family a little further into the casket as it flapped a bit in the breeze.

Andromeda took the wands and closed the lids to both coffins, but approached Harry after.

She took the baby from him.

"Harry, dear," she began in a quavering voice. "My hand is a bit unsteady, would, would you engrave them for me please, I can't do it."

"Yes, yes of course, Andromeda." Harry felt a little strange saying her name, but both had understood how hard it would be for him to call her Mrs. Tonks.

Harry approached the new dirt mounds, with the white marble headmarkers.

Remus John "Moony" Lupin

March 10, 1960 – May 2, 1998

Husband, Father, Teacher, Friend

Nymphadora Theodora "Tonks" Lupin

February 18, 1973 – May 2, 1998

Wife, Mother, With Never-Ending Love

Harry stepped back.

"You did wonderful, dear," Andromeda whispered in his ear.

As the crowd dispersed, Harry stayed, holding Ginny's hand tightly.

"Ron," Harry spoke quietly," Tell your mother we will be home in about an hour. I have some unfinished business."

Ron nodded, hearing the story of the last time Harry had been to Godric's Hollow with Hermione.

Harry pulled Ginny over toward his parents grave, just a row over from the Lupin's. Harry knelt, speaking quietly to his parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is Ginny."

She knelt also beside him.

"She helped me do it. Everyone did. Voldemort is dead." They sat in the quiet for a while, both understanding the importance of this for Harry. As the rose to leave, Harry made a headstone appear to the right of his fathers.

Sirius Orion "Padfoot" Black

May 4, 1959 – June 17, 1996

Godfather, Friend, Loyal, Brave

"I feel, even though we never got his body, that he deserved to be remembered."

"I agree," Ginny responded, kissing Harry's hand. She was only just realizing how many people Harry had lost to Voldemort's hands. She was determined to do everything in her power to help him heal.

As they walked out of the graveyard, Harry stopped. He turned Ginny.

"This is where it happened," he said, revealing the house.

Ginny didn't know what to say. Part of the house was crumbling, but the other held strong.

"After all these years," she muttered under her breath.

"It's still here," Harry finished. "_And its mine,"_ Harry thought. He wasn't ready to tell Ginny that, now he was of age, the house belonged to him. He didn't know what she wanted yet. They were together, but they weren't married yet. She might not want him in a few years. He felt her squeeze his hand. He couldn't imagine it would be true, but he would give her time, time he now had.


	3. Rebuilding

**review, review, review!**

3. Rebuilding

Harry couldn't sleep. The thoughts of the day filled his mind. It was officially over now. The search for horcuxes, fighting, all that his life had become, was over. He didn't know what to do. And this worried him. He had no idea of what the future would hold. As he thought of the future, all that filled his mind was Ginny. She was his future. He decided right there that whatever she needed, that would be what he would do; he owed her that. Harry fell asleep to thoughts of her beautiful face.

He awoke and headed downstairs. Bill had returned home, with Fleur. Charlie had also left and Percy had returned to his flat in London. He was continuing to be Head Assistant to the Ministry of Magic, who was now Kingsley Shacklebolt. Only Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and occasional glimpses of George remained.

After eating delicious breakfast, Harry headed outside. Ginny was going to meet him down by the water after she got dressed. As he approached the pond, Harry noticed George.

"Hello, George," Harry said cautiously.

"Hello, Harry."

"Are you okay?"

"I reckon I'll be fine eventually. But it's hard, you know?" Harry nodded, yes, he knew. He knew better than anyone.

"I just miss him, and I know everyone else misses him too, so it's kinda hard for me to feel sorry for myself when I know there are other people who miss him just as much."

"I know, George. But you guys were really close; of course you miss him the most. Nobody blames you for needing some time alone."

"Well, that's just it. I'm not really alone." Harry turned to leave, thinking George was asking for space.

"No, no you don't have to leave, I just mean, I don't know." Both looked up at the sky. Harry noticed a small figure in the sky in the distance. It looked like someone on a broomstick.

"Ah, that would be Angelina. She's having a tough time of it too. I'd better get going, thanks Harry." George picked up the broomstick beside him that Harry had not noticed and took off. Harry watched him as he soared away with Angelina.

Then he noticed that Ginny had not come out. He turned to go back into the house, to see what was keeping her.

When he arrived, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all sitting at the kitchen table. A large barn owl was perched on the windowsill. Upon seeing Harry, it hopped off and walked over to him, holding out a leg. Harry took the scroll and watched as the bird flew away. He unraveled the scroll and began to read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is with great displeasure that I announce to you, the state of our school, Hogwarts. Many buildings have been destroyed, as it the roof of most of the castle. Fortunately, a large team of helpers have stepped up to the challenge of rebuilding the school. We would be honored if you, along with the rest of our wizards/witches of age, would be interested in helping rebuild the school during the month of June._

_Furthermore, I would like to extend an invitation to you. You, Harry James Potter, are being offered the chance to return to school for your 7__th__ year. Under the circumstance of last year, students will be able to choose to come back for their 7__th__ year, repeat the year they took last year, or say they are done with school, and receive full credit and a graduation diploma. The choice is up to you._

_Please send me an owl with your response; take as much time as you need._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Harry looked up to find his friends looking at him.

"Well, what do you think?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, we should definitely help rebuild." Harry started. "But I need to think about the other parts."

Harry walked back outside, hearing Ginny following him.

"Harry, wait up!"

Harry slowed his step enough for Ginny to run up to him and grab his arm.

"I don't know what to do, Ginny," Harry confessed.

"Well, what do you want?"

"If I don't go to school, then I can become an auror, right away. Then I can already be helping other people, capturing dark wizards that have been missed. I want to help. But, if I go to school, I can finish my education, and be with you. We would be in the same year."

Ginny didn't say anything. She knew that Harry wanted to become an auror, but she didn't want him to. It was so dangerous; she thought he had more than enough danger for one lifetime. But she knew it was what he wanted.

"Go with whatever's in your heart, Harry. What does it tell you to do?"

Harry thought, gazing out over the pond. He really wanted to become an auror, but he would wouldn't he? Even if it took an extra year or two, he would become one eventually. He thought he could wait that long. He didn't think his heart could stand waiting for Ginny to finish school. He had to be with her. He wanted her to fill every empty moment he had. And that would be impossible with her at Hogwarts.

"I guess I'm going back to school, then."

Ginny smiled and through her arms around his neck. He bent his head to kiss her long and hard. As he did it, Harry knew he made the right choice.

Harry lay on his cot in his tent outside school grounds. It was his first night back at Hogwarts, unofficially. The 1st of June was a bright, sunny day and they had accomplished a lot. Harry was working on the quidditch court; it had been thoroughly destroyed by a falling tower. He decided to camp out on the court, rather than return in the castle to sleep in the great hall along with many of the other volunteers.

Harry had been having trouble sleeping. In fact, he didn't think he had gotten a good night's rest since May 2nd. His dreams turned to nightmares. Harry was surrounded all the people he loved, as Voldemort returned. He killed each person one by one, laughing as Harry's spells bounced harmlessly off of him. Harry awoke nearly screaming when Voldemort came to the final person, Ginny. It happened every night. Harry would then lay awake on his back, trying not to fall asleep, or else risk seeing the nightmare again.

Being in a new place proved no help. Harry was laying awake after the 1st occurrence of the nightmare that night. In truth, he was exhausted. But he knew he couldn't fall asleep. He looked at the watch he had received from Mrs. Weasley on his 17th birthday. It read 2:27. Harry sighed; only 5 hours to go.

He then heard a rustle from behind the flap of his tent. He grabbed his wand silently, thankful he had already put his glasses on. He aimed it at the door, waiting for the mysterious person to emerge. He would be ready for them. A dark figure emerged, and Harry opened his mouth to yell a curse, when the figure ran over, clapping a hand to his mouth.

"Lumos," a voice said. "Harry! What were you going to do? Who did you think I was?"

Harry could see now that the intruder was Ginny.

"What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Harry asked in a loud whisper.

"Coming to see you," she responded.

"Clearly," Harry said, his heartbeat still not quiet regular.

"I couldn't sleep," Ginny said to him.

"Neither could I."

"Why not?"

"You first."

"I worry about you. When you insisted on sleeping out here by yourself, I wondered why. Ron wouldn't tell me anything, but I remember you talking with Hermione about the dreams you used to have. You would wake up screaming. Does that still happen?"

"Not exactly," Harry said weakly.

"Harry, nothing bad is going to happen. You rid the world of a terrible danger. You broke all the horcruxes. We saw his dead body. There is no way Voldemort can come back."

"I know, I know," Harry said. He didn't really have an argument. He knew Voldemort was dead. He didn't know why he kept having these nightmares.

"Move over," Ginny commanded. Surprised, Harry did as she asked, sliding over in the queen sized bed. Ginny climbed into the bed and slid under the sheet with him. She touched his face.

"Close your eyes," she whispered. Harry obeyed. He felt her soft touch as she pulled the glasses off his face. She moved the hair from his forehead, and kissed his lips softly. Very softly. Harry tried pressing back harder; he couldn't resist. Ginny pulled away.

"Shhhh," she said. "We are sleeping now." She pressed in close and Harry wrapped his arms around her. She traced patterns over his bare chest. Harry soon fell asleep, his nose filled with the lavender scent of Ginny's shampoo. Harry slept soundlessly through the night, dreaming of nothing but Ginny.


	4. Birthdays

4. Birthdays

July 31 approached quickly. Through June, and some of July, most wizards and witches were helping rebuild Hogwarts. With the job complete, Harry and the Weasley's returned home to the Burrow. Harry had moved into Charlie's old room, which was next to George's and across from Ginny's. Late at night, Ginny would sneak across the hall, to sleep with Harry. She would return just before her father got up for work, so nobody would look in her room and find her missing. They agreed, that while they were not doing anything wrong, it would be quiet difficult to assure her parents of that.

The noises he would often hear from George's room were gone now. George had returned to his apartment over WWW a week after returning from Hogwarts. During the week he was here, Harry often heard sounds of snogging coming from the room, but he never found out who it was.

On the morning of his birthday, Harry awoke to a kiss from Ginny.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked her.

"I left. But I came back. I told mum that I would wake you. She's made breakfast."

Harry walked down the stairs after pulling a t-shirt on. Ron, and Hermione were seated at the table. Harry sat across from them, with Ginny at his side.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Hermione said cheerfully, getting up to give him a hug.

"Yea, happy birthday mate," Ron echoed.

"Thanks guys."

"Happy birthday Harry, dear. Everyone will be here for dinner later on."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, you really didn't have to."

"Of course I did, sweetheart. What did you think I would forget your birthday?"

Harry chuckled to himself, remembering all the forgotten birthdays he had with the Dursley's.

After breakfast, the gang went outside to play 2 on 2 quidditch. Harry and Ginny won by a landslide. Ron was keeping, and Hermione played chaser like a 1st year. Harry eventually gave up his post as keeper and assisted Ginny in scoring goals. Afterwards, Ginny and Harry took a walk. They came upon the crystal pond that Harry had been to a few times while staying here.

"Let's go swimming!" Ginny said, excited.

"Alright," Harry agreed. He pulled off his t-shirt and jumped in. Breaking the surface of the water, he straightened his glasses in time to see Ginny pull her shirt off and dive gracefully into the water near him. She swam over to him.

"The water feels so wonderful!" she exclaimed happily.

Harry could not stop staring at her chest. She was wearing a light pink bra that was becoming see-through as it saturated with water. She had left her shorts on, but Harry didn't care. It was the most he had seen of Ginny, and she was beautiful.

Ginny blushed when she noticed Harry staring.

"Do you want your birthday present a little early?" she asked in a seductive voice.

Harry looked up at her, with a questioning look in his eyes. What did she mean?

Ginny moved over to him, putting her hands on his. She moved his hands around her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his middle. He could easily hold her in the water. The pressed her lips to his, kissing him gently, then getting harder and rougher. She moved her mouth to his neck, dragging her hands through his hair.

Harry was in heaven. Ginny was all over him. He moved his hands of and placed them on her breasts. He felt Ginny's kiss deepen. He was trying to control himself, to not take too much, but before he knew it, Ginny had reached around and undid her bra. She slid onto a rock, mostly submerged in the water, and Harry stood between her legs. He kissed her harder now, running his hands over her bare breasts. He felt her breathing quicken on his mouth. She dragged his hands down his chest, running her fingernails lightly. They got to the waistband of his shorts, before Harry pulled away.

"Ginny," he started.

"Take me. I want you Harry, right now," she breathed, reaching for him.

"Ginny, I can't. I thought you wanted to wait for marriage. Isn't your mother really strict about that?"

"My mother will never know," Ginny responded.

Harry was running out of ideas. More than anything, he wanted to do exactly what Ginny did, but he didn't want to take advantage of her. He wanted her to be ready. And this was spur of the moment. Surely it wasn't what she had in mind.

"HARRY, GINNY!" a voice called from the house, which was not in view. "DINNER!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. There was no way he was going to be able to hold out much longer. Ginny pouted at him, and clipped her bra back on.

"You just wait Harry Potter," she said to him. She pulled her tank top back on, thankful it was black. Harry pulled his t-shirt over his head, and walked back to the house, hand in hand with Ginny.

Dinner was delicious. Mrs. Weasley had made all of Harry's favorites. He opened his presents next. From Ron he received new quidditch goggles, complete with a prescription, so he wouldn't have to wear his glasses. Hermione had given him a framed picture of the three of them. The frame held two pictures. The top picture was them in their first year, and the bottom was a recent picture, taken after the defeat of Voldemort. Mrs. Weasley had given him a new sweater. George gave him a bunch of useful items from WWW. Percy gave him a beautiful new quill and parchment. Bill had recovered and repaired Harry's firebolt, which he had dropped when leaving the Dursley's and being chased by Voldemort. Charlie sent a chip of dragon claw, which, when powdered, gave the user a powerful brain boost.

Harry thanked everyone, giving out hugs and handshakes appropriately. He then heard a whoosh from the living room. Harry walked in to find Andromeda holding a green haired Teddy.

"Hello Teddy!" Harry said happily. The baby cooed and waved a fist.

"We just came to say happy birthday," Andromeda said.

"Thank you," Harry said, grateful that she had bothered at all. Harry held Teddy as they sang happy birthday and ate cake. They visited for another hour before Teddy started to get cranky. As Harry walked them to the fireplace, Andromeda traded him. She took the baby from Harry and gave him a shoebox.

"It was Remus's things. I think you would enjoy some of them." Then she disappeared.

Harry said goodnight to the Weasley's and walked to his room. He pulled the lid off the box. Inside were photographs. They were of Remus and hi s parents and Sirius. One even showed a picture of Remus, James, Sirius and Peter in their animal form. It must have been taken by Lily, as both James and Sirius had a leg in front of Remus's as his werewolf form was slightly uncontrollable. There was also a small jewelry box. Harry opened it and found a scrap of parchment.

_Dear Remus,_

_As Dumbledore requested, I am spreading my valuables. He said to not keep them all in one place, as the house or Gringotts could be destroyed. I have left many treasures in Gringotts, but this is one I trust you with. It is a necklace I received as a gift from James on my first birthday that we were together. I'm not sure if he knows I still have it. It is something special I wish to keep forever, and I could not bear if it was destroyed, so I hope I find it safe in your hands._

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily_

Harry pulled a long silver chain from the box. A silver key dangled from the bottom of it. A tiny inscription up the side of it read 'You are the key to my heart.' Harry held it tightly in his hand for a moment, imagining his father clasping it around his mother's neck.

Harry then placed it in the box and slid the box under his mattress. He placed the note back into the shoebox and placed it in his trunk. He pulled the t-shirt over his head and pulled on pajama pants. He then crawled into bed, and waited for Ginny to arrive.

An hour later, Ginny crept into the room.

"Sorry, Mum wouldn't go to bed tonight," Ginny said. Harry put down the book he was reading and moved over in the bed. Ginny crawled in beside him, but didn't lay her head on the pillow. Instead she leaned over him, straddling his waist.

"I never finished giving you your birthday present," Ginny whispered before leaning down to kiss him.

The sun was just shining through the window, waking Harry. Ginny was fast asleep beside him. She must have been exhausted. Last night had been his best birthday ever. They didn't actually do it, but they had gotten pretty close. He smiled to himself, brushing the hair off her face. Nothing could wake her up; she slept so deeply. Harry glance down at his watch. It was 7am. Harry's heart jumped. Ginny should have been out of here by now. Harry shook Ginny gently.

"Hmmm, what?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"You have to get out of her, now!" Harry whispered urgently.

Ginny snapped awake.

"Oh, man I can't believe I overslept. Well, actually I can believe it. I should have set an alarm or something." She hopped out of bed and pulled a bathrobe on. She tried to sneak out of Harry's room. Harry listened intently at the door. He heard her get stopped in the hall.

"Hey, Ginny, where were you?" a female voice asked.

Harry hurried into the hall to try to rescue her.

"Good morning Ginny, up early I see," Harry said, acting as if he hadn't seen her since last night. "Oh, hello Angelina," Harry added, seeing who the visitor was.

"Oh yes, I just had to use the loo."

"Well I really need to talk to you." Angelina grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her into her room.

Harry shrugged. Girls were very weird. 7 in the morning was a weird time for a chat, but he didn't mind. Angelina seemed to buy the story. He headed down for breakfast, remembering when he arrived in the kitchen that it was Friday. This meant Mrs. Weasley had gone shopping early in the morning. They were defiantly safe with their secret.

Ginny was dragged into her room by a frantic Angelina. Hermione was sitting on her bed, giving her look that Ginny could not identify. Ginny realized with an internal gasp that her bed did not look slept in. she was searching her mind for an excuse, when Angelina pushed her onto the bed. She looked worried. Ginny felt a little better. Clearly this was not going to be about her and Harry.

"Ginny, I don't know what to do," Angelina said, tears suddenly falling down her face. "I know we were never very close, but I don't know who else to turn to. We did play quidditch together."

Ginny exchanged a confused look with Hermione.

"Whatever it is Ange, we will do our best to help you." Hermione reached a hand out to Angelina and pulled her to sit between them.

"What is it Ange?" Ginny asked, starting to get a little panicked.

Angelina looked up a Ginny, her dark eyes clouded with tears.

"I'm pregnant."

Ginny's eyes flew open as she stifled a gasp. She saw Hermione struggle to do the same on Angelina's other side. Fresh tears flew from Angelina's eyes.

"Oh, don't cry Angie, it will be okay."

"No, it won't! I haven't told George yet. We've only been officially dating for a month and a half. We haven't even had sex yet!"

A look of confusion, then anger passed through Ginny to Hermione.

"You mean, you cheated on George? After all you guys have been through? I didn't even know you were going out? You need to explain right now!" Ginny almost screamed at her. How dare she! How dare she cheat on her already fragile brother!

"No, Ginny it's not like that, not at all."

"Well, what's it like then?" Hermione shot Ginny a look. Ginny tried to control her anger, but found it could not be extinguished.

"It's kind of long," Angelina started. At Ginny's look, she proceeded. "But here it goes. I'd been dating," she swallowed, "Fred for a few years. You know I went to the Yule Ball with him. Well, we continued that relationship. And then when he died, I was so destroyed. We weren't super serious or anything. Some talking and dates, but a lot of snogging. It might have turned into something more eventually, but I'll never know. Anyway, I was pretty distraught. After the funeral, I was talking to George. He asked me to meet him at the pond at midnight. We showed up on broomsticks and we just talked. About Fred, about his shop, about everything. We kept it up for about a month, and George finally kissed me while we were helping at Hogwarts. And since then we've kind of been an item."

"Until you cheated on him," Ginny interrupted.

"No, no, Ginny please, listen," Angelina begged. "I love George, I really do. We were brought together by the loss of Fred. It sounds horrible, but I don't think Fred would have minded. We were drifting apart anyways, looking for long term relationships that really meant something to us. But, a few nights before the battle, we had sex for the first time. And I haven't had sex since then," Angelina finished, staring down at her hands.

Ginny and Hermione both wore looks of complete shock. This was not what they had expected. Ginny was fully ready to use her bat-bogey hex.

"I thought I was late because of all the stress, but I've been so sick and tired, that I finally went to the doctors. And they confirmed that I'm 3 months along."

"Oh, Angie, I'm so sorry for accusing you," Ginny said, hugging her shoulders.

"It's okay; I know it didn't sound good. I just had to tell someone. I was afraid to tell my parents. They don't believe in sex before marriage. And even if George and I got married tomorrow, there's no way we can pretend that we didn't have sex before then. And he doesn't even know," Angelina groaned.

"I think that's the first step," Hermione said, speaking for the first time. "You have to tell George. It's him that needs to know. You have to be able to trust him with this. He won't be angry at you."

"No he won't," Ginny added. "Just, maybe, you should start from the end of the story, and finish with 'I'm pregnant', instead of coming out and saying that. Because he is gonna jump to the same conclusion I did."

"Good idea, thanks you guys." Angelina hugged each of them and Disapparated out of the room.

"Well, that was interesting," Ginny said out loud.

"Tell me about it," Hermione responded. "On second thought, why don't you tell me where you were this morning?"

"Umm, well I did say I went to the loo," Ginny stammered slightly.

"Oh don't try to lie Ginny, I know you too well. You were with Harry, weren't you?"

Ginny nodded weakly.

"Ginny, didn't you just hear what Angelina said? She got pregnant with one time. Please tell me you know how to brew up an anti-pregnancy potion?"

"What? Oh, Hermione, it's not what you think. Harry and I haven't had sex," Ginny answered, "yet," she added under her breath.

Ginny proceeded to tell Hermione about Harry's dreams and how her sleeping with him helped.

"I see," Hermione said.

"Hermione, please believe me. I'm a virgin. So is Harry. I promise, I would tell you if something that big happened."

Ginny thought she sow Hermione blush.

"Oh, you would tell me, would you?"

"Yeah, I know you would do the same."

This time Ginny knew she saw Hermione blush.

"You would tell me wouldn't you?" the blush deepened.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Do you have something you want to tell me?" Ginny said, not really angry, but more amused and, at the same time, disgusted.

"It was after the war," Hermione said in a low voice. "It made us realize that we didn't necessarily have as long as we thought we did. We could easily be killed any day. And we already wasted 2 years being too shy to approach each other. We didn't want to waste any more time."

"Well, for your information, I tried to give Harry it for his birthday, but he is convinced I have to be 'ready.' I swear, sometimes I think that he thinks I'm going to wake up one day and realize that I don't want to be with him anymore. He is so thickheaded. I love him, and I have from the moment I met him."

"Yes, boys are strange aren't they? At least Ron wasn't worried that I wasn't ready. It really is quiet a good time, after the 1st time of course."

**This is my first big difference from how the book ended, but I couldn't go exactly as its supposed to. I though it would be a nice idea that you don't see very often. **

**I also don't want to be one of those writers who won't put up the next chapter until they get enough reviews, but i really do appreciate them. Just some feedback on what you like or don't like, or advice or anything, it doesn't really matter, just review!  
**


	5. Letters

**Sorry it took so long, I've been a bit busy combined with a small bit of writer's block. I'm going to try to update faster if you guys try to review more, deal? =]**

5. Letters

August 11 was another beautiful summer day. Ginny and Harry had taken a long walk through the woods. This was where Harry gave her her birthday present.

Harry wordlessly presented Ginny with the box.

Ginny opened it carefully.

"Harry," she gasped. "It's beautiful."

"It was my mother's," Harry said. Ginny cast him a look of shock. "My father gave it to her on her first birthday as a couple. And now I'm doing the same to you."

"Oh Harry, thank you," Ginny exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. Harry gently took the necklace from her and clipped it on around her neck. They spent the day walking, talking and snogging.

They arrived back home in time for dinner. Molly had outdone herself in making food, as it was Ginny's 17th birthday.

She received the usual gift of age of a gold watch from her parents. George got her a new pygmy puff, as hers was lost in the battle. She immediately named Arnold 2. Nobody laughed at Harry's joke about calling it 'Ar 2', as in R2D2. He let the joke drop, remembering that a wizarding family probably never saw Star Wars. Percy got her school supplies, and she also received a dragon claw from Charlie, for the N.E.W.T.S. Bill, Ron, Harry and Hermione had all pitched in to buy Ginny a Firebolt. She was astounded and fiercely hugged each person in turn. They felt no need to tell her that they got a discounted price, being the three heroes of the war who were buying it.

Harry trooped upstairs with Ginny afterwards.

Harry paused at Ginny's door to kiss her goodnight. Ginny quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room. It was only the second time Harry had been in it. She pulled Harry to her bed and climbed on top of him. They made out like the teenagers they were for close to an hour.

"Harry, I can't take it," Ginny moaned. "Please."

Harry didn't know what to do. More than anything, he wanted to make love to Ginny right here and now.

"It's my birthday, it's what I want," Ginny pleaded, kissing him every few words.

Harry moaned. He didn't think he could resist much longer. A few well placed kisses later, and Ginny was getting her birthday wish.

Ginny lay in bed the next morning, a grin plastered on her face. Last night had been amazing, her best birthday ever. She hopped out of bed and headed for the shower. She ran into Harry, on his way out.

"Good morning, love," Harry said with a smirk, kissing her briefly.

Ginny grinned and kissed him back, then continued to the shower.

Surprisingly, she found herself the only one in the kitchen. She opened the cabinet to get out her favorite cereal, Quidditch Crunch. She was walking to the fridge when, with a grin, remembered she was 17 now. She flicked her wand and the milk, bowl and spoon came zooming toward her and landed on the table.

Ginny was just scooping up a marshmallow snitch when she heard Hermione walk into the kitchen. She flipped her red hair in front of her face, to hide her grin.

"Good morning, Ginny," Hermione said, helping herself to a bowl of cereal. "Ginny?" Hermione questioned when she didn't receive a response.

"Good morning Hermione," Ginny said, looking up. There was no way to hide the full out smile across her face.

"My, you're in a good mood this morning."

"Yep, I am," Ginny said, kind of obnoxiously.

Hermione gave her a questioning look. Then, realization hit her.

"Ginny, did you…"

"Yup."

"Oh my gosh, Ginny!"

"It was great really. I didn't even notice the pain, really. And the 2nd round,"

"Um," Hermione interrupted. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but Harry is like a brother to me. Not too many details, okay?"

"Oh, sorry," Ginny giggled.

Both girls cut their giggling when the boys came down the stairs. They were just pouring bowls of cereal when a huge black owl flew to the open window. Ginny took the four large envelopes from his feet, surprised one owl could carry so many.

The owl took off. Ginny passed around the letters. Harry opened his. He found three letters. One was the normal list of teachers and books he would need for this year. He saw that Slughorn had stayed on as Potions Master. That should help him in that class. He saw that McGonagall had replaced her role of Transfiguration to a teacher named Marissa Bronzor. He also noticed that the Defense against the Dark Arts had a new teacher, Lucas Magnato. Next to his name was a slash and the name Harry Potter. He looked up when he felt the looks he was getting from his 3 friends. He grinned.

"Yes?"

"Harry, you're teaching a class?" Hermione asked.

"Well, not exactly. It's more like demonstrating. There aren't many teachers who are willing to demonstrate actual spells in the Dark Arts. They prefer to work out of a book, like Umbridge did. So McGonagall asked me if I would like to be a 'demonstrater.' She heard about Dumbledore's Army and thinks I can really get through to you guys. Once a week, probably Mondays, I'm going to teach the class a spell and how to do it, like in the DA. Then, you have the week to practice and master it before learning a new spell the next Monday."

"Harry, that's a brilliant idea!" Ginny said, excited.

"Well, it wasn't my idea, I just said I would do it."

"Still," Ron said. "You could teach us better than anyone. And ensure that I pass the class."

They laughed , and continued reading their letters.

Harry had also received a letter that contained a badge.

_Dear Harry,_

_It is with great pleasure that I announce to you that, in your absence last year, we did not have a Quidditch team. The death eaters put an end to all things not Dark Arts related. As there was no need to name a captain last year, you resume your position as captain. I will see you about tryouts when you arrive at Hogwarts_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

Harry smiled as he picked up his Captains Badge. It was scarlet, with gold writing. He was excited to have the honor of being quidditch captain again.

"All right!" Ron shouted, lifting his letter. "I'm Head Boy!" Ron danced a dance around the kitchen, waving his gold badge through the air.

"Geez, he acts as if he won the lottery," Ginny grumbled. Even Hermione, who had opened her letter to find a Head Girl badge, was not acting as excited as Ron.

"I knew I would get it," she explained. "It was a shock to Ron that he got the honors."

"He thought it would be you," she added to Harry in a whisper he could barely hear.

True, harry did believe that he may be getting the badge, but he was excited for Ron. He didn't appreciate all the attention that he received for defeating Voldemort, and Ron always felt a little left out, seeing all the attention Harry got. It would be a good, even balance.

Harry opened his next letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I was very glad to hear of your decision to return to Hogwarts. I'm sure it was a difficult choice, as you could have jumped right into your career and avoid all the awkwardness returning to school will surely bring. _

_As a reward for making, in my opinion, the right choice in finishing your education, I have decided to give you a small reward. _

_This year, you will not be living in the Gryffindor common room. Assuming it will be alright with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, I will be moving the Head Boy and Girl rooms to a different part of the castle. They will be hidden from other students and right next to each other as usual, but they will be bigger. They will be bigger because I will be offering you, and select others to join the Heads in the rooms. _

_You, Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood are considered heroes of the war, along with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. I'm sure that you will appreciate having your own room where you can escape the ever-present fans and admirers. I hope it will make your last year at Hogwarts more comfortable._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Harry looked up from his letter to find Ginny looking at him. She must have received a similar letter. Ron looked up from his reading.

"Harry! We still get to be roommates, isn't that awesome?" Harry sighed in relief and agreed enthusiastically. He was half afraid Ron would resent him for invading on his Head Boy accomplishment.

A few days before they were scheduled to leave for Hogwarts, the crew headed to Diagon Alley. They stopped and bought books and robes. In the robeshop, Harry spied Ginny gazing longingly at a set of beautiful emerald dress robes. He encouraged her to try them on, which she did. After twirling around in them, they happened to fit perfectly, she changed back into her own robes, and left the shop with Hermione while the boys got their robes. Harry smiled and told Madam Malkin not to bother putting them away. He bought them, along with his own robes. He figured it could be Ginny's Christmas present.

Ron and Harry found the girls next door, at Eeylops Owl Emporium. Walking in, Harry felt a pang of sadness for his own lost bird, Hedwig. He found Ginny and wrapped his arms around her neck. He kissed her cheek from behind, and she smiled. He looked ahead, to see what she was looking at. It was a snowy owl. He was small, much smaller then Hedwig. His feathers were not at all glossy and many lay on the floor of his cage, as if the bird was pulling them out.

"Look how sad he is," Ginny said quietly. She knew she couldn't afford him, but her heart still broke at the sight of him. Harry wasn't planning on getting a new owl. He didn't really have anyone to write to, and he knew no owl could equal how much Hedwig had meant to him. But it also killed him to see Ginny upset.

"_Hedwig won't be mad," _Harry thought to himself. "_She would want me to help another owl who needs it. And one who could possibly be related to her, considering their aren't many snowy owls around here."_

Harry lifted the cage down from its hook.

"I'm going to buy him," he announced to Ginny.

"Oh, harry, that is so wonderful," Ginny said, kissing his mouth. She poked her finger in the cage.

"Hear that, little buddy? We're gonna get you out of here."

Harry brought the cage to the counter, and paid for the owl and a few bags of treats and food. Ron and Hermione were waiting outside the shop, Ron having already purchased his owl treats.

"Nice owl," Ron said, looking at the owl.

"A bit pathetic looking, isn't it?" Hermione said, peering in the cage.

"Oh, stop Hermione. He will be fine once he gets out of the cage. And aren't you the SPEW queen anyways? What that doesn't include owls?" Ginny asked hotly.

"Um, well, it's actually S.P.E.W, and I guess it could include owls. I never thought of that."

"Please don't get her started on that again," Ron pleaded.

They picked up potion supplies and cauldrons. Harry stopped in Quality Quidditch Supplies and restocked his Broomstick Servicing Kit. Ginny also bought a kit. Afterwards, they stopped for ice cream.

"I can't believe this is the last time we will be doing this," Hermione said.

They all nodded, the reality sinking in. they were about to enter their final year in Hogwarts. After this year, they would really be wizards.


	6. Hogwarts

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I'm trying to incorporate some of your ideas and suggestions into the story, but it may take a few chapters to be worked in, so keep them coming! Hope you enjoy!**

6. Hogwarts

Harry sat on the Hogwarts Express for the last time. He stared out the window, hardly being able to believe this fact. He, Ginny, Neville and Luna had gotten the first car in the train, reserved especially for them. Ron and Hermione joined them when they were not in the prefects car, fulfilling their duties as Head Boy and Girl.

Ginny snuggled up next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked in a whisper.

"Just, everything. Hogwarts is like my home and it's weird for me to be going back for the last time."

"I know, it's weird for me too."

They sat and enjoyed the comfortable silence. The snack trolley soon came around and Harry bought enough candy for everyone in the car. Neville and Luna thanked Harry and helped themselves to a few Chocolate Frogs.

After they ate, the group began to converse.

"So how long have you been dating?" Ginny asked, noting Luna's hand in Neville's.

"Since the war ended," Luna said with a smile. Neville gave her a peck on the cheek and smiled.

"I see you two have gotten back together. I knew you would," Neville said. "All last year, Ginny acted like you guys hadn't even broken up, just that you were away and she was here."

Ginny blushed as Harry looked at her.

"Did you now, hun?" Harry asked, amused.

"Well, kinda I guess."

"Don't worry; I didn't really break up with you. I only did it to keep you safe." Harry said, kissing her. Secretly, he was glad that Ginny knew his love for her had never died.

Harry felt the train stop with a jerk. They all stood to leave, picking up their bags as they left. Harry was excited to get to the feast. He didn't have the best experiences in the past with the feast, but he was determined this year to relax and not get into trouble.

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"Yeah! I think it is!"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, can we have your autograph?"

Harry was approached by 3 1st years as he stepped off the train. Approached may be the wrong word. Almost run down is more like it. Clearly, nobody had noticed him getting on the train, as a mob was now forming around him. He saw Hermione and Ron a little away, and saw they were having a smaller version of the same problem.

"Uhh, sure," Harry said, scribbling his name on the books, brooms, and notebooks that were thrust at him.

"I don't think so," Harry said as one small boy tried to get Harry to sign his wand. Finally the mob began to disperse as the students boarded the carriages.

Harry let out a sigh as he climbed into one of the bigger carriages. It had enough room for all 6 of them.

"I never knew we were so well liked," Ron stated. "Even Slytherins were asking for my autograph. The same ones that were singing 'Weasley is our King' when I first joined the quidditch team."

"Impressive, Ron," Harry said, a little annoyed at the amount of attention he was receiving. He was hoping it was going to be a quiet school year. Now he was twice as glad he was going to be getting a private suite.

The group chatted casually, and soon they arrived at the school. The gang headed to the table, as Neville kissed Luna. He caught up to them as Luna headed to Ravenclaw. They sat at the head of the table, finally 7th years. Seamus, and Dean soon joined them.

"Hey, you guys," they said excitedly, giving out high fives and handshakes. "And girls." They added when they saw the pout on Hermione's face.

Any differences or disagreements between them had long been forgotten over the terror of the war. Now they were all good friends, even Dean and Ginny. Harry felt his heart twinge as Dean asked how the rest of Ginny's summer was. He scooted a little closer to her. Her hand slipped around his under the table. She gave it a little squeeze, without looking away from Dean. Harry noticed she was feigning polite interest in the story he was telling, as to not make things awkward. Harry immediately felt better.

"Ahem, attention please!" Professor McGonagall was standing at the podium that Harry had only seen Dumbledore ever stand at. It was strange for him, but he knew there was no one better for the job.

"As you all know, I have taken over Headmistress duties for this year, and hopefully many years to come. I would first like to add a moment of silence for our wonderful, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape, who made sacrifices none of us knew, or can even begin to know."

Harry smiled as he bowed his head. The room had gone silent. He was glad that the true story of Snape had come out and no one thought of him as evil anymore.

"I would also like to acknowledge our own heroes, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Applause rang through the hall.

"The ministry of magic has donated this." She flicked her wand and a tarp fell off a large gold statue in the corner of the hall. It was the three of them, wands out, looking cautious. Harry could just make out the bottom of the statue, which had a gold plate on it.

'Golden Trio'

Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger

Harry blushed a deep red. He saw Hermione and Ron do the same.

McGonagall proceeded to explain class changes, including introducing the new Transfiguration teacher. Professor Bronzor was young and pretty, Harry observed. He didn't think many of the male population was going to improve in that class very much.

Harry received a thunderous applause when his name was called as a junior DADA teacher. He stood briefly and sat back down as the feast appeared before his eyes. He took large helpings of all his favorite foods and ate until he was so stuffed, he could barely move. He followed Hermione and Ron down the stairs to a long hallway. Stone statues lined the walls. They came to two large doors, side by side. Harry walked into the room marked Boy.

The room was large, perhaps even bigger than the Gryffindor common room. A grand fireplace was to the left, surrounded by red and gold chairs and couches. A marble chess table sat off the one side. The right wall was bare stone. The back wall consisted of three staircases. There was a gold nameplate above each one. Ron was first, on the left, followed by Harry, the Neville. Harry disappeared into his room. A king sized four poster bed was the first thing he saw. The decoration was scarlet and gold. His trunk was there, as was Havelock, his new owl. He had gotten the name from a chocolate frog card, number 45 to be exact. It seemed to fit the bird. He unlocked to cage and went to open the window. Harry notice with pleasure there was a small nook with a nest in it, just outside the window. Havelock would be able to sleep near Harry, if the other owls picked on him, which Harry was sure they would.

Harry unpacked his trunk, putting away his clothes and stashing his present for Ginny under the bed. He lay his Firebolt on top of the trunk, planning on polishing it later. Harry then descended the spiral steps for the common room. Ron and Neville were already there. Harry began to walk over to them when her heard a noise to the left of him. He turned to see the wall moving upwards. It disappeared and Harry saw Ginny and Luna smiling at them, and Hermione, with her hand on a torch on the wall. She realized it.

"Cool, huh?" Hermione said to them. "McGonagall made it for us so that we could still hang out as if we were in Gryffindor tower. We just cont go in each other's rooms."

Harry groaned in his head. He had already been making plans for that evening. They hung out together in the adjoined common room until it was pretty late. The couples all kissed goodnight, taking privacy in the different corners of the room.

Getting back into the rhythm of classes was easy for Harry. By the end of the week, the craze for his autograph had died down, and he was actually able to walk down a corridor without being mobbed. His first DADA class had gone extremely well. He had taught the patronus charm, and many of the students knew it from the DA meetings. Harry was excited for the rest of the school year.


	7. Quidditch

**I apologize for the delay, I really do. I'm gonna try to be better at updating, promise. I just wanted to thank the people who leave review ons my story; they are much appreciated! I've actually had this chapter written for a little while (sorry) but I was undecided whether or not to include it in my story. I'm sorry if it seems kind of pointless in the whole scheme of things, but I decided to include it. the only bad things ever written about my stories was that I rushed it and went way to fast, skipping out on small details. I'm trying really hard not to do that with this one, I want it to be a success! so I ask again, if you have any suggestions or advice, don't feel bad saying it, just try to say it in a nice, helpful way. hope you enjoy!  
**

7. Quidditch

Friday after class, Harry headed to the quidditch field. He changed into his robes, and pinned his Captain badge firmly to his chest. He stepped out into the light, noticing that it was a perfect day for quidditch tryouts.

He thought of the team this year. Ron, with his new confidence, would be almost unstoppable as keeper. Ginny was an amazing chaser and he was the seeker. They were the only players he knew would be returning. He was curious to see the outcome. Harry was soon approached by Ritchie Coote, last team's beater.

"Hey Harry," he said cheerfully. Harry was relieved. He didn't want to have to put together an all new team. He also noticed Demelza Robins, who came over to join the group. She was a chaser, and she was pretty good.

"Okay," Harry started. "Let's begin with some basic flying." He instructed them in a course that needed an experienced flyer to navigate it. He made the returnees participate, even though he was sure he would be taking them back. With this drill, he was able to weed out 20 or so of the 40 people there. He then had people try to take shots at Ron, while he released a Bludger for the Beaters to practice with. Harry watched from the side. He ducked as a bludger came speeding toward him. A boy came out of nowhere and sent the bludger howling back the other way, before racing after it.

Harry watched for another hour before blowing his whistle.

"Okay, good job everyone," he said. "I will post the team list tomorrow in the Gryffindor common room."

He watched as the people left, leaving only Ron and Ginny with him.

"So what do you think?" He asked her and Ron. He had asked them to keep track of who they thought were good for chaser, so he could study beaters.

"Well there was only one girl who could score more than once on Ron," Ginny said. "She looked pretty good, number 34."

Harry thought. "Oh yeah, the girl with the blonde hair?"

"Yeah," said Ron.

"Alright," said Harry. "Thanks you guys." They flew off to their rooms, which could be accessed by broomstick through the big windows in each of their common rooms.

The next day, Harry quickly pinned the list to the bulletin board in the common room and bolted out before anyone woke up. He thought the excitement over him had died down, but who knew what people would do if the saw him in the common room again. The final roster read…

**Team Gryffindor**

**Chasers**

Demelza Robins Ginny Weasley Rachel Adams

**Beaters**

Ritchie Coote Jared Crawe

**Keeper****Seeker**

Ron Weasley Harry Potter – Captain

Harry had decided on the blonde girl Ginny was impressed with and the boy who had blocked the beater from hitting him.

The next few weeks went by in a blur, between class, teaching and quidditch.

"All right team, this is our last practice before our game against Hufflepuff tomorrow. Let's make it good so we can start off on a win."

Harry had easily gotten a few kids from Gryffindor to play as another team, so they could scrimmage. They were not bad, and Harry promised they could be the official subs if they helped him out.

His new recruits were good choices. Crawe and Coote worked well together, and Adams also did well, if she ever got the quaffle away from Ginny. Harry was sitting high in the sky, looking around for the snitch, when he noticed a small commotion. He squinted and saw someone scurrying away toward the trees. He looked up and saw a bludger whiz past him. He shook his head, confused. He saw three bludgers on the field, not the two he had released. He saw both Crawe and Coote shoot past him. He looked ahead to see where they were flying to. Then he saw it. Ginny.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, zooming after them. She was high in the air, aiming to shoot, as a bludger flew toward her. Desperate, Crawe threw his bat, and hit it, knocking it off course. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, which turned to horror as he saw the bludger zip around and crash full speed into Ginny's right side. She spun around on her broom, before losing grip and hurtling the 25 ft towards the ground. Harry sped towards her, but he wasn't fast enough. Her body hit the ground with a thud. Harry landed and ran over to her.

"Ginny, Ginny! Oh please be okay," Harry lifted her into his arms, brushing the hair out of her face. Her eyes opened.

"Oh, thank you," Harry said. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a little banged up is all." Her voice sounded a little shaky. The rest of the team had crowded around them at this point.

"I think I should take you to the hospital wing." Harry said.

"No, no I'll be fine," Ginny insisted. "I think I will just sit for the rest of practice."

"Well, I'm sitting with you," Harry said. He carried her over to a bench on the side, where Hermione was sitting, watching the practice.

"I'll be right back," Harry said, kissing her forehead. He hurried over to Ron, pulling him aside.

"Ron, watch the sub. team," he said. "I think we're gonna need a replacement for Ginny tomorrow."

"I'll let you know," Ron said, patting his shoulder. "Go take care of her."

Harry hurried off to do just that. He sat on one end of the bench, with Ginny resting against him. Hermione kept glancing down at Ginny, but looked away quickly each time. Harry shrugged. He would never understand girls.

Harry carried Ginny to her dorm and left her on the couch in her common room. He then went to take a shower.

Ginny sighed. A shower was a good idea. She walked to her bathroom and slid her robes off. She stepped into the warm water, smiling. It felt good on her sore body. When she was done, she turned off the water and stepped out. She pulled on underwear and sweats. She went to pull a sweatshirt over her head, when she shrieked. She had just noticed the large bruise forming on her right side. It was all shades of colors. She touched her side gently and felt a twinge of pain. She sighed and pulled the sweatshirt over her head. She walked out of the bathroom to the common room. Hermione was there now.

"So how are you really?" She asked. "You can't fool me like you can Harry, Ginny."

Ginny grinned sheepishly. Personally, she couldn't believe Harry didn't force her to the hospital wing, but she figured it was because he wouldn't want someone to do that to him.

"I'm alright," Ginny said, sitting gingerly on the couch. Hermione stormed over, sitting next to her. She gently lifted her right arm. Ginny's wrist was 3 times its original size.

"This is not 'alright' Ginny. This is broken." Ginny laughed, then winced as a sharp pain ran through her side.

Hermione lifted her shirt and gasped.

"Ginny! How are you even sitting here? You must have a few broken ribs too."

"Hermione, you're overreacting."

"Oh no I am not. I am going to get Harry to take you to the hospital wing."

"No, please," Ginny cried, grabbing her arm. "We have a game tomorrow. A big one. Scouts will be there for professional teams. That's what I want to do, play quidditch. And with these injuries, Madam Pomfry will never let me play tomorrow. Please, just help me get through the game and I'll do whatever you ask."

Hermione looked at her. Then she sighed.

"I can't believe you think a game is that important. And I also can't believe I'm going to let you do this, but I am."

"Oh, thank you!" Ginny cried, hugging Hermione before wincing.

"I think I can help you some though." She conjured a few bags of ice with a flick of her wand.

"Ice?" Ginny asked, confused.

"It's a muggle trick, just go with it, so I don't feel so guilty," Hermione said, laying the bags on her side and wrist.


	8. Fight

**Sorry for the long delay...hope you aren't too mad. =] And hopefully the story will be getting more exciting, as the boring last years of school are going to be coming to a close soon. sorry for another slow chapter, but i think its an important milestone Ginny and Harry have to experience. **

8. Fight

Ginny awoke the next morning feeling worse. Her wrist had gotten very stiff during the night. She dressed in her quidditch robes in her room, so that the other girls on the team wouldn't see her bruised ribs. She also pulled on the gloves she almost never wore. It was a cool day; she could say she didn't want her hands to get cold. She had to enlarge the right one a bit, but no one would really notice.

She walked out of the dorm and saw Harry waiting outside the door, holding a bagel.

"Thanks," she said, not feeling very hungry. She forced herself to take a few bites. They started to walk down the corridor and outside.

"So why are you dressed already?"

"Um," Ginny stammered. "I was cold, and I didn't want to change in the locker room, cause the heat is really sporadic. In the girls locker room." She blushed. It was a horrid excuse, and Ginny half expected Harry to call her out on it. Instead, he turned his attention to the field ahead, noticing a shadowy figure behind the tall pine trees. Ginny used this distraction to ditch the rest of her bagel into a nearby bush. Some owl would take advantage of it.

"_That's weird,"_ Harry thought. He kept seeing this strange person around the quidditch field.

By the time they reached the field, Ginny was in a lot of pain. She hurried off to the girl's locker room, even though she didn't need to change. She was still afraid Harry would discover that she was hurt. Rachel and Demelza were just about to leave.

"Ginny, phew. For a minute, we thought you weren't going to be playing," Rachel said. She was obviously nervous about her first match, and was hoping for the comforting presence of Ginny on the court.

"Don't worry, no harm done," Ginny said in her most convincing voice.

They walked out to the stadium, which was already very full in a sea of yellow and black and scarlet and gold. She could see Hermione in her usual spot with Luna. She walked over to where she would begin, watching Harry shake the hand of the Hufflepuff captain. Madam Hooch then threw the quaffle up in the air for the match to begin. Ginny easily swooped in and scored the first goal. The game got harder after that.

There was a new chaser on the Huflepuff team, and he was very good. In fact, Ginny almost couldn't believe it. Normally, nobody in Hufflepuff was very good at quidditch. She heard a shout of the announcer after he scored his 7th goal and learned his name was Eddie Jans. He was amazing, really. Every throw he made zipped its way past Ron, somehow. Ron was doing everything he could; he even almost jumped off his broom, diving to make a block. The Gryffindor beaters concentrated all fire on him, but it didn't help. It was all Ginny could do to try to keep up with him.

It was a very long game. Eventually, Hufflepuff was up 300 to 150. Ginny saw Harry streak past her. he had seen the snitch. Ginny looked back at the score. If Harry caught it now, the game would end in a tie. Then a shootout would occur, both teams scoring goals until one team missed. And Ginny had a feeling Eddie would never miss. She had to score a goal!

She darted through the pack of players, whipping past Rachel, who was in pursuit of Eddie. She darted in front of him, startling him. He dropped the quaffle and Ginny grabbed it with her left hand. She looked to her right, where Harry was reaching out with his right hand toward an invisible snitch. She wasn't going to have time! She knew she could never make the throw with her left hand, so she tossed the quaffle, grabbed her broom with her left, and the quaffle with her right. She swerved violently to the right involuntarily as a spasm of pain shot up her arm. She then hucked the quaffle as hard as she could at the left hoop. The Hufflepuff keeper had darted to the right, taking her swerve as a maneuver to shoot. He was completely caught off guard and the quaffle sailed easily passed him.

"GOOOOALLLLL!" the announcer shouted. "AND HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH!" he finished a moment later. Ginny eased down to the ground, fighting the urge to collapse. She was instantly bombarded by her team. Harry was the first to embrace her in a bear hug that lifted her off the ground.

"Great timing, love!" he said, kissing her forehead. Ginny was fighting the urge to throw up from the pain and just managed to smile and kiss him back.

Later, in the locker room, Ginny was slowly cleaning her broom with her good hand. She wanted the other girls out before she attempted to take a shower. She was afraid of any involuntary moans of pain that might escape her. She had just seen the girls leave and was preparing to take off her shirt. She still didn't know how she was going to tell Harry about this. What if he never trusted her again? The worst part was, she didn't regret it. She made the game saving score in front of 5 profession team captains, and that would attract even more for the next game.

She heard the door creak open and stopped in her tracks.

"Hey, baby. I heard you might need some help in the shower." It was Harry. He stepped into the small changing area in front of the shower, just a towel wrapped around his waist. Normally, Ginny would be all over this, but she was afraid now.

"Who told you that?"

"Oh, no one." Harry kissed her neck, pulling her quidditch robes off her shoulders.

'_Hermione,'_ Ginny thought. Except Harry had gotten the wrong idea. Hermione literally meant she might need some help.

Harry had pulled down her robes now, and was kissing his way down her stomach. She decided to just let him go. He kissed her ribs, and she drew in a sharp breath. Harry opened his eyes, and gasped.

"Ginny!" he was staring at the dark, ugly bruises that painted her stomach.

Ginny smiled at him, sheepishly.

"Ginny! Is that from yesterday?"

"Well, yeah…"

"I thought you said you weren't hurt!"

"I, I. Harry I had to play. Professional captains were there. I saved the game."

"But at what cost to you!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing her hand. Ginny almost screamed. She felt the hot prick of tears behind her eyes and fought to hold them back. Harry looked down.

"Oh my, Ginny." His voice held no anger or surprise now. It was just sorrow.

"How did you… never mind, hospital wing with you right now, missy." Harry pulled up her robes and swung her into his arms. She didn't even try to protest.

"I can't believe that girl. Honestly, I had no idea it was that bad," Hermione complained to Ron later that evening. "A shattered wrist and 4 broken ribs. And a concussion! It was so bad that she actually has to wear a brace for a few days. And Madam Pomfrey is making her stay overnight."

"I don't see what the big deal is Hermione, without her, we would have lost." Ron was still clearly upset about his role in the near disaster. Without Ginny, he would have been destroyed quite embarrassingly.

"Honestly Ronald, she's your sister."

"Exactly. Nothing you could say would have changed her mind once it was made up."

Hermione sighed. She could only thank Merlin that nothing terrible had happened to Ginny. Otherwise she would have felt guilty forever. Ron scooted over on the sofa and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her softly, then with more passion.

"I think we both need a little pick-me-up right now," Ron whispered in Hermione's ear. "How does a hot bath sound?"

"Perfect," Hermione sighed.

Harry was walking with Ginny back to the dorm room the next morning. Madam Pomfrey was letting Ginny leave, but only if she promised to stay in bed the rest of the day, so her ribs could finish setting.

"Ginny, what I don't understand is why you couldn't tell me in the first place," Harry said, exasperated.

"Because, then you wouldn't have let me play," Ginny stated, matter of factly.

"That's because you shouldn't have been playing," Harry insisted.

"And who are you to decide that?" Ginny questioned, annoyed.

"Madam Pomfrey said it was a really bad injury that could have easily punctured your lung," Harry said.

"Harry, this isn't the muggle world. I'm not going to die from an easily treated injury like that. We have magic you know."

"What if your wrist had been so injured you couldn't play anymore?"

"We both know that can't happen when you have magic. And if I didn't play, I might not have gotten noticed by the professional team coaches. And then I might be playing anymore anyways." Ginny was getting a little defensive.

"You know what Ginnny…I don't even know. All I'm trying to do is care about you. If you don't want me to, just let me know, alright!" Harry's voice was rising higher and higher.

"Fine! I'm not saying anything about your decision to be an auror, even though it's way more dangerous then quidditch! It's going to be your thing, and this is going to be mine," Ginny said hotly.

They had reached the dorm door and Harry saw Ginny wrap her arm around her stomach, as if the yelling was hurting her newly healed ribs. His expression softened.

"Ginny, listen," he said softly. "I just want to protect you."

"PROTECT ME! WHO SAYS I NEED PROTECTION? JUST BECAUSE YOUR HARRY POTTER DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE CAPABLE OF STICKING UP FOR THEMSELVES! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE HARRY!" Ginny ran into her room and slammed the door in Harry's face.

Harry stood, shocked. He was trying to apologize, and all he had done was create a worse atmosphere. He turned sullenly to his door. He knew Hermione would make sure Ginny rested. He just hoped he hadn't ruined their relationship.


	9. Graduation

**Well, I guess I deserved the lack of response with my last update since I made you wait so long. But this one was up fast, so please review! And be excited, cause we are finally moving along with the story, we should be getting into some good parts soon! (if you review that is =])**

9. Graduation

The next few days were hard on both Harry and Ginny. They had never had a fight before, and neither knew how to resolve it. Harry tried to get advice from Ron, but he wasn't much help.

"Ginny's been avoiding me for the past 3 days Ron. What should I do?" Harry pleaded.

"I dunno, mate. Hermione and I haven't had a real fight. Only bickering. She gets annoyed when I act like a slob, or when I treat her like she's a lesser person then me."

"I just don't know why she's so mad. She's the one who lied to me. I just wanted to protect her."

"Well, it is Ginny. She grew up with 6 brothers. You can expect her to sit back and act like a defenseless little lady who needs a hero all the time. She can stick up for herself."

"I suppose you're right. Still, what do I do about it? I can't even get close enough to her to apologize."

"Don't know what to tell you, buddy. All I can say is leave her alone for a bit to blow off her steam. It's your only chance. Otherwise, she's just going to get even more annoyed with you."

Harry sighed. He didn't actually like being away from Ginny for so long.

000000000000000000000

Ginny sat in her bedroom, staring out the window. It was the 5th day after her fight with Harry. He had finally stopped following her and trying to apologize. At first, she was furious with him. How dare he try to run her life! But then she saw his point of view. Well, maybe Hermione forced her to see his point of view, but she saw it. He was only trying to protect her. Harry knew that she was strong enough to stick up for herself; that wasn't even the reason he was mad at her to begin with. He was just worried about her because he loved her. Ginny made up her mind to find him and apologize.

She located him outside, enjoying the spring weather. She sat next to him on a bench, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time. Ginny giggled. She looked up into Harry's eyes, and saw only sadness, then understanding, then love and joy, when he realized that she was no longer mad.

"I really am, Harry," Ginny said. "I overreacted. I was just frustrated and in pain and you weren't helping things by badgering me. And I know that you were only doing it because you love me, so I'm not mad."

"That's wonderful honey. I was a little worried for a minute. Then I played back what I said to you, and I really kind of sounded like a jerk. So I am partly responsible. I know how important quidditch is to you, and I would never try to get in the way of your dreams. I was just worried about you because I love you."

"I love you too, Harry."

She kissed him long and slow, bringing up a heat in them that had been cool the past week. Eventually, Harry broke off the kiss, and took Ginny by the hand. He knew for a fact the Hermione and Ron were planning the graduation with Professor McGonagall and that Neville and Luna were out helping Hagrid. He was planning on making good use of their private common room.

000000000000000000000000

Harry was excited. It was finally graduation day at Hogwarts. While he was sad to go, he was also happy about being able to start his career as an auror. He rolled out of bed in the morning and pulled on his dress robes. All his other things had been packed, except for his wand and owl, Havelock. Havelock had been lavished with attention, and grew quiet a bit. He was larger than most of the other owls, and his feathers were shiny and glossy. He was in good health, and was reluctant to go back in his cage, so Harry let him fly around for a while, until it was time to leave.

Harry met his friends at the bottom of the staircases, in the common room. Harry was wearing dark green robes, which matched his eyes. Ron was wearing a deep red color, and Neville was dressed in blue. The girls matched similarly. Ginny was wearing the green dress robes that Harry gave her for Christmas. Hermione was wearing pink dress robes that made her hair glow. Luna's light blue robes set off her hair and made her eyes seem even prettier.

They all joined hands as they left the common room for what would be the last time. They walked to the grand hall, where the other 7th year students had already gathered. The underclassmen of Hogwarts had left on the train yesterday, unless they were staying for an older sibling's graduation. As their head of house, Professor McGonagall gave them their robes they were to wear to the ceremony. All of them, except Luna's, were scarlet, with gold stitching. Gryffindor was embroidered across the back, and the lion was in the top left corner of the front. Luna's robe was blue, with bronze writing for Ravenclaw, with the eagle in the corner. Harry saw Draco, in his green and silver robes, and the serpent on the front. Draco nodded at him, and Harry nodded back. They had not acknowledged each other each year, and it seemed Harry was finally getting some respect from his lifelong rival. A boy in yellow robes with black writing and a badger approached them.

"Hurry up guys, it's time to walk out onto the field!" he shouted over the crowd. Harry sighed. Of course, only Hufflepuff would be ready on time, not anxious to leave.

For the march to the quidditch field, where the ceremony was taking place, the graduates had to walk in pairs of boy-girl. Luckily, they were able to choose their partners. Harry took his place as second in line, gripping Ginny's hand. She squeezed back, knowing how hard this was for him. Hogwarts had been his home, his safe place from the Dursley's all these years. Ginny knew leaving was easy for her compared to how hard it was for Harry. She focused on Hermione's head in front of her. She liked being second in line, so she wasn't the first person the crowd saw. Luckily, that honor was going to the Head Boy and Girl, but Ron wasn't taking it so well. When she whispered to Harry her thoughts about how mortifying being first was, she was sure Ron heard by mistake, as his shoulders clenched, and he gripped Hermione's hand so fiercely, she looked at him in concern. They marched to the field. Harry thought only of Ron's orange head in front of him, Neville's steady (for once) footsteps behind him, and Ginny's hand in his. He knew in that moment, that, whatever happened, he would be okay.

"Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall called. The crowd erupted. Harry blushed and walked up onto the platform. He shook hands with McGonagall as she congratulated him. Then he held out his wand, and she tapped it with hers. A thin, scarlet and gold band formed around the bottom of his handle. It was so small, that you had to look for it to notice it. If you looked even closer, you could read the tiny inscription, which read 'Gryffindor Graduate.' This was what wizards had in place of diplomas. The band would remain on his wand forever. If he ever got a new wand, as soon as it bonded as his, the band would appear. It was a pretty cool system, and Harry was glad he came back to school to get it. He joined Hermione, Luna, and Neville on the graduated side as they waited for Ron, Ginny and the others to be called up.

When the ceremony was finally over, the wizards had to endure pictures. Molly Weasley insisted on taking tons of pictures: The 6 of them, then the Golden Trio, and the Golden Trio plus Ginny. She took pictures of them by themselves, and with their respective partners. She took a picture of just the boys, and just the girls, as well as a picture of each one of them with one other. Then, she had them do it all over again in their dress robes. Although they used a lot of film, Harry knew he would be glad for the pictures someday, as pictures were very important to him. They were the only way he had gotten to know his parents, and there still weren't very many pictures of them. God forbid anything ever happened to him and Ginny, he wanted his kids to have something to know them by.

They stayed at Hogwarts for a while, enjoying the feast. Then, after tearful goodbyes and promises to owl each other, the Weasley family, plus Hermione and Harry, went back to the burrow. They would all be living there until they found jobs and places to live on their own.

Harry would be taking George's room, as he now permanently lived over WWW. He had taken Angelina's problem well, and they married in a small ceremony a short while later. They now had a baby who was a few months old. His name was Fred Jr, after his real father. He was the spitting image of Fred, although it could also be of George. Angelina's dark skin, hair, and eyes had no effect on the baby. He had the same red hair, light skin and eyes of his father before him. It was a difficult time for George at first, but he treated Freddy like his own, and actually seemed happy to have a piece of Fred with him again. Percy's room was also empty, as he had just gotten married to his wife, Audrey. Hermione would be taking that room.

Harry smiled at the thought of having his own room. His very own room. He never really had one before. He wasn't as excited about it as he thought he would be. He would much rather be sharing a room with Ginny.


	10. Auror

**I'm updating pretty fast, thanks to all the great reviews I've been getting. I think its a pretty good chapter, you won't be able to not review!**

10. Auror

It was Harry's birthday. It was also his last day at home. As usual, Molly Weasley created a huge feast in his honor. Though his 19th birthday wasn't a milestone, the large family was celebrating as if it was. Harry's birthday was also another very special occasion. It was the last night he and Ron would be home before their first week-long mission as aurors. Normally, a wizard would train for a few months longer before going out on a mission, but the ministry had made a special alteration for the 2 heroes. Apparently, they knew everything they needed to know, really. They spent their first month fine tuning their spells and knowledge, but then the Head Auror deemed them fit for missions. Bright and early tomorrow morning, they would be heading out to an unknown island, where it was thought that a group was still practicing Voldemort's evil work.

After cake and presents, everyone headed off to bed. Harry gave Teddy a special kiss and hug before he left with his grandmother. He was a year old now, and was more interested in playing with Victoire and Freddy then giving Harry a kiss. Harry kissed him anyways, and handed him off. The baby waved with his little hand and said "ba ba" as they disappeared in a cloud of floo powder.

Harry lay in bed a short while later, trying to fall asleep. He knew he needed to be up early. He heard his door creak, then felt a warm body snuggle up to him. He smiled down at Ginny as she crawled onto his chest.

"Harry, I know this is what you've always wanted to do, but please be careful," she said quietly.

"Baby, you know I will be."

"I know, but I need you. You have to come back to me, every time. I'm going to be worried sick over this, I know I am."

"Honey, I will be fine. Ron will be there, too. And we won't be on our own. Some of the most experienced aurors will be with us. I want to make this world safer for everyone else. Think of how great the world will be when Voldemort is truly extinguished."

"I know, I'm just worried."

"Well, don't be."

Harry kissed her softly. He leaned over her, pushing the strap of her nightgown down. He kissed down her neck and to her breast, taking her into his mouth and sucking slightly. He heard her gasp. She pulled at the waistband of his boxers. He allowed her to pull them off of him. He lifted the nightgown and stared at Ginny's naked body until she started to blush.

"Harry..." she started, but he quieted her with a kiss.

"I want to remember how beautiful you are," he responded into her mouth. He moved down to her neck and Ginny quickly grabbed a glass flask off the nightstand. She quickly chugged the birth control potion and pulled Harry back to her mouth. For the first time, they made love slowly, not like 2 teenagers, but like 2 lovers.

Luckily, Harry had to be up early, so Ginny was able to leave the room without anyone noticing she slept in Harry's room. She crawled back into her own bed until the noise of the shower faded. Then, she got up as if she were just waking.

Harry and Ron were astride broomsticks on the front lawn. They carried the items they needed for the week in special knapsacks, enlarged by Hermione. The rest of the family had gone inside after saying goodbye. Only Hermione and Ginny lingered.

"I love you, Harry James Potter. Stay safe."

"And I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Stay beautiful." They kissed a long, sweet kiss.

"Oh Ronald, don't mess anything up," Hermione sighed into his neck.

"Do you really have no faith in me?" Ron asked, feigning offense.

"No, I do. I trust you completely to not do anything stupid and to not let Harry get into trouble."

"I'll do my best, you know I will. I love you."

"And I love you." They kissed. The kiss grew in passion until they heard Harry clear his throat. Hermione blushed. It was time for them to leave.

They kicked off the ground, with their girls waving until they were out of sight.

They soon met up with the three other members of the mission, Alex, Samantha, and Tommy. They group kicked off and flew towards the island. It took them close to 5 hours to reach it. They set up their small camp when they arrived. Harry and Ron would share a tent with Tommy, while Sam shared with Alex, her boyfriend. For the last few hours of daylight, they chatted and joked, until it began to get dark. They lit a fire and cooked some food. Then they discussed the mission. Tommy, the leader, spoke first.

"We are here to investigate a report that there are supporters of Voldemort here on the island. They seem to be plotting attacks on muggles, and," he glanced at Harry, "you Harry."

Harry wasn't surprised. He knew there were people in the wizarding world who wanted to finish off Voldemort's work by killing him.

"We just have to stop him before he can land any of those attacks." Harry said with determination.

Tommy looked surprised. "Umm, Harry, we had word that two of his attacks had been launched. You…you haven't been attacked at all recently."

Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised. He thought back. "No, I definitely haven't been attacked."

"That's strange," Tommy mused. "The detectors we had placed around the island showed one of the members was stationed at Hogwarts. We of course, didn't know this at the time, and there was nothing we could do. We were just thankful you weren't severely injured when we found out that this member had launched 2 attacks already. Then we scheduled this mission so he couldn't try for a third time."

Harry was still confused. He couldn't remember being attacked; one would remember something like that.

"I was never attacked, but I did see a suspicious figure running about Hogwarts. He seemed to follow me at times, but he never hurt me."

"He never hurt Harry, but he could have hurt someone else, right?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Why, have you been injured Ron?"

"No, I just have a small suspicion. Do you by chance know who is the leader of this group?"

"The unconfirmed name we received is Edgar Jans, do you know him?" Tommy asked.

"Aha! I knew it." Ron shouted excitedly.

"Shhhh!" 4 voices said in unison.

"Sorry," Ron blushed. Then, quieter, he said: "Harry, remember that kid, Eddie Jans? He was so good at quidditch. He scored multiple times on me. There's no way a new kid is that good, I mean, that was his first year playing. And remember, Ginny got hit by that extra bludger…"

It was all starting to make sense to Harry. "You're right! I noticed a strange person hanging around the field that day, and then there was a bludger on the field that I didn't release. And it was out of control, like it was cursed. No matter how the beaters hit it, it always headed for Ginny. And then, in the game, Jans was so good. He was supposed to hit Ginny, and knock her to the ground, but she was tough enough. Tommy, do you think the attacks could have been on Ginny to get to me?"

"I think that's a huge possibility. It could be that Edgar has a son that attends Hogwarts."

It explained so much for Harry. He was glad that he hadn't been imagining the creepy person hanging about, but at the same time, he was mad that Ginny had gotten hurt because of him. He went to bed with the worry on his mind.

The group awoke early the next morning and split up to surround the fort. Sam and Alex went to the left, while Ron, Harry and Tommy took the right. Before they were in position, though, and explosion came from inside the fort. 3 hooded figures rushed out of the flaming building.

Harry managed to see the eyes of one of the men. They were the same startling shade of blue that Eddie had. It had to be Edgar.

"He's the leader!" Harry cried, pointing with his wand. He turned his attention back to Edgar, preparing to disarm him. Before he could, though, he noticed Ron in a duel with one of the other men. He directed his curse to that man, saving Ron. Ron quickly muttered a spell that bound the arms and legs of the man, successfully capturing him. Harry turned back to Jans, satisfied with Ron's work. Then he saw a flash of purple. He flew backwards, into one of the great pillars surrounding the fort. He felt a crunch in his back. He realized with a panic he could no longer move his legs. He fumbled around for his wand, unable to see without his glasses, which had flown off. As he finally grasped the handle, he heard another creak.

"HARRY!" he heard Ron's voice call out. He saw the pillar he had crashed into crack, and start to fall. He tried to get out of the way, but couldn't move his legs at all. Then, everything went black.


	11. Accident

**This should actually be two chapters almost, but I was feeling generous and decided to keep them together instead of splitting them. So enjoy the extra long chapter!**

11. Accident

Ginny sat at the kitchen table, leaning over her cup of coffee. Hermione sat across from her, with the same look of worry on her face. Ginny was happy she was staying with before he went away, Ron proposed to Hermione on a romantic dinner date. Hermione had come home ecstatic, leaving Ginny feeling a little upset. She wondered how long Harry would wait to propose to her. She would only love him, forever. After the proposal, Ron and Hermione went out and bought their own house, a small, cozy cottage with three bedrooms, in Godric's Hollow. Hermione didn't want to stay at her house alone, so she invited Ginny over while Ron and Harry were away. Ginny wanted to walk to Harry's parent's house, to pay her respects, but Hermione had discouraged her.

"You should really wait for Harry to be there," she had said. Ginny reluctantly agreed with her. while she would never tire of seeing the place where Harry was born, and saved, she knew she should be with Harry when she visited again. She planned to ask him when he returned.

"I can't wait for them to get home," Hermione sighed, walking to the window. They had been gone for 2 days, and they still had 5 more to go.

"I know what you mean," Ginny said, sighing. She could barely wait for Harry to return. She had no idea it would be so hard when he was away. She glanced at Hermione's left hand, where a beautiful diamond shone from a silver band. It was perfect for Hermione, as it should be. Ron had went to an expensive jewelry store, where he the jeweler had the ability of knowing exactly what ring the wearer would want, kind of like Ollivander.

"You're so lucky," Ginny said, for what must have been the thousandth time.

"Ginny, don't worry, yours will come soon enough," Hermione said delicately.

Ginny hoped she was right. In fact, she had pretty high hopes for her birthday, which was 9 days away.

"I still can't believe that Ron beat Harry for this one. I mean, Ron was always so shy, he waited so long to say 'I love you' that I was sure I would be forty before he proposed," Hermione said, laughing.

"I know. I just hope that Harry steps up soon. I wouldn't want to be left behind in all this wedding planning," Ginny said with a smile to Hermione.

"Speaking of weddings, we still aren't sure what we are going to do yet. I think we might wait for next summer."

"You want to wait that long?"

"Well, I've always dreamed of a June wedding. Down by the beach. With the wind blowing my hair. And the waves crashing around us." Hermione's face was momentarily lost in her reverie.

"Earth to Hermione!" Ginny called, laughing as her head snapped around. "I don't care when I get married. I just want to be married."

"Ginny, you're barely 18, you don't need to be in so much of a hurry."

"And you'll be 19 when you get married, I don't want to hear it."

"I'll be almost 20, and besides, we almost saw the end of the wizarding world as we know it. There's no reason for me and Ron to wait, all we want is each other."

"What's the rush, Hermione?" Ginny asked in an imitating voice. "It's not like you are Ron are waiting for marriage to get in bed together. As a matter of fact, I think you must do it quite often, now that you live in the same house." Ginny was enjoying watching Hermione's face get redder and redder.

"Well, it's not like you and Harry are waiting either," Hermione retorted.

"Yes, but when we're married, we can start having babies," Ginny announced excitedly.

"Babies? That's what this is about?" Hermione asked, startled. "I thought you wanted to play professional quidditch? You can't do that when you have babies."

"Yes, well, I was never contacted for a professional team, and the seasons start in October. That only gives me like a month left to be contacted. I don't have much hope anymore. I've moved on. Now I want to beat my mother, and have 8 babies! Or 9 maybe, or perhaps 12, that way its an even dozen."

Hermione's jaw opened in shock.

"Have you talked to Harry about having," she gulped "12 babies?"

"Well, not yet, but I will, I totally will. Why are you acting like that's a bad thing?"

"It's just that, well, 12 is a lot."

"How many do you want Hermione?"

"I would prefer just 2. You know I grew up as an only child. Ron and I have discussed it already. We decided we would try to have a boy and a girl and then stop. But unlike your mother, our limit would be 4. If we had 4 boys, or 4 girls, we would stop."

"Aww, Hermione, that's no fun."

"Hey, if you want to go through that pain 12 times over, be my guest. I would prefer it only twice."

"Oh Hermione, that's not the point. Think of all the happiness that babies bring. Think of-"

Ginny was cut off by the sound of Havelock flapping through the window. She untied the note from his leg, curious. She knew Harry was keeping him at the office, so that he could be sent out, if needed. Her heart sped up a bit as she recalled his exact words. "_He's the best way for them to get a hold of you if something happens to me._"

It could be, something couldn't have happened to Harry. She unraveled the letter.

_Ginny, you need to get to St. Mungos immediately. _

_Kinsley_

Ginny dropped the letter in shock, then ran for her robe and wand.

"Ginny, Ginny what is is? Ginny, your scaring me," Hermione was trying to get an answer out of her, but couldn't. She picked up the discarded letter from the floor and read it.

"Oh, Merlin," she gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. She saw Ginny stepping into the fireplace.

"Ginny, wait, wait, I'll come with you." She grabbed her robe and wand and stepped in the fire. Ginny held the fist of floo powder above her head, but couldn't find her voice. Hermione gently pried her fingers open and took the powder from her palm. She threw it down, yelling clearly, "St. Mungos!"

Ginny ran from the fireplace toward the Emergency Room lobby. Hermione followed on her heels. They were met with a somber looking Kingsley, along with Ron and 3 other people she didn't know. Ron ran to Hermione and wrapped her in a hug. He then went to Ginny, hugging her as well. She pulled away from him.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault," Ron said, with tears in his eyes.

"What…what happened?" Ginny asked in a quiet voice. Kingsley spoke.

"You should sit down," he said gently, noticing her shaking legs. Once she was seated on a plastic chair, he began. "Harry was with Tommy and Ron, when they found the leader of the group they were after. All 5 began to duel , though the opponents were very good. Ron was almost being finished off when Harry directed his spell towards his enemy. It saved Ron, and led to his enemies capture, but it left Harry unguarded while the leader attacked him. He flew back into a pillar, which then collapsed on him. Sam and Alex managed to catch all the men while Ron and Tommy lifted the pillar off Harry. Then they came right here."

"So…so is he going to be all right?" Ginny asked quietly.

"We aren't sure yet," Kingsley said gently.

"We have magic, though, he has to be all right," Ginny insisted.

"That is true, but we don't know what spell he was hit with. All we know is that all the many of the bones in his body were crushed by the pillar. That could lead to internal injuries." Ginny gasped, horrified. "They should be able to fix that, though. The problem is his back. It seems the curse broke his spine, and we aren't sure if it caused irreversible damage."

Ginny felt tears begin to slide down her cheeks. She wiped them away hurriedly.

"Can, can I see him?" she asked.

"Yes, yes of course. But be prepared."

Kingsley stepped aside to reveal the door to Harry's room. Ginny cautiously walked in. The room was dark. She hurried to Harry's bedside. His eyes were closed, his broken glasses on the nighstand beside him.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny whispered.

She stayed through the night, holding his hand. Hermione and Ron came in to sit for a while, before leaving for home.

"Owl me if you need anything," Hermione whispered, squeezing her shoulder before leaving.

Eventually, Ginny's head drooped. She laid her head on Harry's leg, drifting off to sleep.

The morning sun shone through the window. Ginny opened her eyes. She flet Harry stir.

"Harry?" she questioned quietly.

His eyes slit open.

"Ginny, is that you?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Oh, Harry, thank Merlin you're all right!" Ginny was ecstatic, throwing her arms over him. She could care less if he could never walk again, as long as he was alive.

"What, what happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"You were crushed by a pillar on a mission, remember?"

The memory of it rushed into Harry's head.

"Yea, I remember. Am I all right?" He struggled to look at her, and Ginny gently placed his glasses on his face. Hermione had repaired them during the night.

"The healing charms are still working on you. You broke almost every bone in your body," Ginny said gently.

"Wow," was all Harry could say. Then he remembered something. He tried to move his toes. He couldn't. He noticed Ginny leaning on his leg, her elbow should have been poking almost painfully into him. It wasn't.

"What about my back?" he asked quietly, knowing the answer.

"They, they don't know, honey. They have to wait and see if they can reverse the spell. You can't feel anything?"

"Nothing," Harry said shortly. What was he going to do if he couldn't walk? He wouldn't be able to play with his kids, ride a broom, or even kneel down to propose. He wanted to do everything right, and this would foil all his plans.

"Harry, I'll love you no matter what, you know that right?"

"Yes, yes I know. But I don't know if I can love myself." Secretly, he didn't know how he could do this to Ginny. She deserved so much better than a crippled man who would need help the rest of his life.

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the day in companionable silence. Ginny seemed to understand what Harry was going through and was just there for him. Suddenly though, the night took a turn.

"Ginny, Ginny! I, I can feel you! I can feel your arm on my leg!" Harry shouted excitedly. He tried to move his toes, and found he could.

"It's working! The spell worked!" Harry was over the moon, and Ginny was right along with him. They called a healer into the room and explained what was happening. The healer agreed that, it must have taken longer, since the spell was so powerful.

A few days later, on August 9, Harry was released from the hospital. He was finally able to walk again. He and Ginny decided to take a walk down the path behind the Burrow. They had a lot of time to talk about everything that was going through their minds.

"Ginny, you know, I love you so much," Harry said, love shining out from his eyes.

"I know, Harry," Ginny responded.

"I want to thank you for staying by me with all this happening. I now it couldn't have been easy for you. I never want to leave you alone, not after all this has happened."

"Don't worry Harry, I know you love me, but you also love your job. I could never ask you to quit your job for me. I stay with Hermione when you're gone, its fine."

"That's not exactly what I meant. You see, I really don't want you to be alone, which is why-" Harry was cut off by the sound of yipping and crying just ahead.

Ginny looked at him, with a slight terror in her eyes. Harry tried to look nervous as well, but excitement still showed on his face.

"What is that Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"I don't know,"Harry said, pulling her close to him. They continued up the path, and the crying got louder. Suddenly, in a small clearing, there was a single tree. Tied by a frazzled rope, was a puppy. It was a mixed breed, but looked mostly collie.

"Harry, oh my goodness!" Ginny cried, running up to the puppy. "Who could just leave her like this?"

"I don't know," Harry said again, trying to hide his smile. He knelt down beside her. the puppy was already licking Ginny's cheek, and she giggled. "See if she has tags," Harry suggested.

Ginny checked, and sure enough, there was an orange collar buckled around the puppy's neck. She lifted up the tag, trying to read despite the wriggling puppy.

"It says, it says," Ginny said, struggling. "Wait, what is this?" She had unclipped the collar by now, finding it impossible to read. A beautiful ring was clipped to the key ring. She fumbled with it, unclipping it. She read the dog tag. "_Ginny, Marry Me?" _ it read. Ginny looked up at Harry. He quickly took the ring from her, and got down on one knee. Ginny drew in a breath of shock.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you to death. No one else can even begin to compare to the amount of love I feel for you. You are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life; I want to have kids with you, retire with you, and grow old, very old, with you. Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes! Yes, Harry of course I will marry you!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry stood and she threw her arms around him. He kissed her passionately, before pulling away and taking her hand. He slid the ring onto her left hand. It fit perfectly. It was silver, with a large diamond twisted inside. The edge was lined with smaller diamonds. It was fancy, but nothing over the top, just what she wanted.

"Oh, Harry, it's absolutely beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I was with Ron when he got his. I knew as well as the jeweler that this was the one for you."

"Oh Harry," Ginny exclaimed again, kissing him passionately. They continued snogging, until a sharp yip broke them apart. They both turned to look at the puppy.

"I was serious about never leaving you alone, Ginny. I got you this puppy too, to keep you company and protect you."

"Harry, you really think a dog can protect me against magic?"

"Humor me please, Ginny," Harry said.

"Well, she is pretty cute," Ginny admitted. She knew Harry was especially fond of dogs, because of Sirius, but she never imagined actually owning one. The idea was kind of exciting. She scooped the puppy up.

"Come on," she said, taking Harry's hand. "We have to go show off my ring."

**PS. any ideas for names for the puppy? I have a few, but i would love some input from you guys!**


	12. Houses

**Just want to thank _iloveGGandHP_ and _believe-in-faries_ for their puppy name ideas. Originally, I was going to go with a people name, but there was just too many good suggestions to choose from. And to be completely honest, while I thought of Padfoot (and thought it was a little too much for Harry to handle), Snuffles never even crossed my mind. So thank you to those 2 who did put the idea in my mind. On with the story!**

12. Houses

On the walk to the Burrow, Ginny though about what she would name her puppy.

"Harry," she asked softly.

"Yes, love?"

"What would you say to naming the puppy Snuffles? I understand if it's too hard for you, but I think it would be nice to think that Sirius is still watching over me, now in the form of our new dog."

Harry eyes glazed over in pain and memory for a moment.

"I think that a wonderful idea, to be honest. I like to think that 'Snuffles' is watching over you while I'm at work, even if it is the wrong Snuffles."

"So its settled then," Ginny said to the puppy in Harry's arms. "You're new name is Snuffles!"

Ginny was ecstatic as she walked in the door to the Burrow.

"Hermione! Mum! Look!" she called, holding up her ring hand. Harry chuckled behind her, closing the door. Hermione ran over and gave Ginny a hug.

"I told you it would be soon Ginny!"

Molly also walked over and gave her a hug.

"I already knew dear. Harry did ask your father for permission."

Ginny turned to Harry. He smiled. He was just so perfect. Then, she noticed the puppy.

"Oh, yes, and this is Snuffles. Harry got him for me when he proposed, so I would never be alone."

"Harry dear, that is too sweet, you didn't tell me about that!" Molly exclaimed, petting the dog.

Hermione also hugged the dog.

"I guess we'll have to make room for you to stay at my house when Ginny sleeps over too, huh?"

Later that night, Ginny was thinking about what she heard Hermione say. It got her thinking that she was engaged to Harry, yet she was still sleeping in her bed at the Burrow. She resolved to talk to Harry about it the next day.

However, the next day, she never got the chance. Harry was in the office all day, filling out paperwork and accident forms. Besides the hidden tortures Jans had planned, he would definitely be put behind bars for what he did to Harry. She went to bed that night, curled up with Snuffles instead of Harry.

She woke the next day quite early. It was her 18th birthday. She flew out of bed and got dressed, then took Snuffles outside. As she watched the puppy pee, she wondered if Harry ever came home last night. When she got back in the house, she saw he hadn't. The rest of the family was up, with Molly at the stove, cooking a huge birthday breakfast.

"Happy Birthday Ginny!" they all yelled.

"Thanks guys," Ginny said, slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry Gin," Ron said, seeing her expression. "Harry said he would be here for breakfast. He had to stay overnight at the office, he had a lot of work to do so he could take today off."

"Oh, thanks Ron," Ginny smiled, glad to hear she would have Harry for the day. Just then, a pop was heard from the living room and Harry waltzed into the kitchen.

"Am I late?" he asked, as Ginny raced to him and threw her arms around him.

"Just in time, I think," Molly said chuckling. The breakfast was delicious, and after, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny went outside to play some quidditch. George had to return to the shop, and Percy would be at work, as usual. Bill and Fleur promised to be back for dinner, with little Victoire. Andromeda was also bringing Teddy along, and George and Angelina, with Freddy, would be back as well.

Eventually, Ginny asked Harry to take a walk. He agreed and she clasped his hand. She was eager to talk to him about plans for their life. When the wedding would be, babies, where they would live. The last one was especially important, as she was getting tired of sneaking around the burrow in order to sleep in the same bed as Harry. However, Ron saw them setting out, and asked if he and Hermione could join. Ginny reluctantly agreed. It seemed her plans would be pushed off to the side a while longer.

The group returned home when it began to get dark. Ginny noticed the large crew in the house and realized they were about to eat. They walked in and sat down at the large table. Molly had made all of Ginny's favorite foods. The meal was delicious. After, Ginny opened her presents. Well, she was going to open her presents, but she couldn't find any.

"Don't worry, dear, we all got you something," Molly said reassuringly, noticing Ginny's slightly saddened eyes. "They're all just, rather, large. They're outside."

Ginny walked outside, followed closely by her family. She gasped when she saw the arrangement of huge presents lined up in a row on the front lawn. She started with the first present.

She peeled back the huge wrapping paper to reveal a beautifully carved bed. A stag and a doe decorated the headboard, and vines and leaves were etched into the rest. The card read 'Love Mom and Dad'. Ginny gasped and flung her arms around her parents. The bed looked hand carved, and must have cost a lot of money. She was grateful they thought to buy her something so nice.

She moved on to the next present. It was signed 'Bill, Fleur and Vicki.' This one was covered by a large tarp. She pulled it off to reveal a living room furniture set. The sofas were black leather, as was the recliner. "I've found black always works best when you have kids," Fleur whispered in her ear with her French accent, as Ginny hugged her. "Even magic can't get out mustard stains all the way."

The next present was signed 'Sorry I couldn't be here, Congrats to you and Harry, with Love, Charlie.' She pulled off the wrapper to find a hand carved wooden table, with 6 chairs. Tiny dragons raced up the legs of the table, and one dragon was breathing fire on the flap under the table rim. If she looked closely, she could see that the fire spelled out 'Harry + Ginny'.

"Thank you Charlie!" Ginny yelled happily, knowing he couldn't hear her. She would have to remember to send an owl.

She unwrapped the present from Percy, finding a coffee table and two end tables, both in the matching wood color of her bed and table.

The next present was from George, Angelina and Freddy. It was a large bureau, matching the color wood of the bed from her parents. It too was etched with vines and leaves, with a stag on one door, and a doe on the other. Ginny Couldn't believe her luck. Harry proposed just 2 days ago, and everyone was getting her customized furniture. She would really have to talk to Harry about getting a house now.

The next present was from Ron and Hermione. They had gotten her a large bookshelf, of course. Beside the bookshelf was a large box containing both new books, and books that Hermione had read, and was suggesting Ginny read as well. She hugged them both, appreciating their thoughtfulness, even though they themselves were just getting on their feet.

Ginny wondered who the last big present was from. It was smaller than the others. She opened the card to read 'Love, Andromeda and Teddy (Tonks and Remus too).' She looked up at Andromeda.

"You didn't have to," she said gently.

"But I did dear. You were so nice to Tonks, it was nice for her to have another girl to talk too. This was actually her idea, I just brought it to life with a little help from your parents."

Ginny pulled off the paper to reveal a clock. It was like the one in the Weasley living room. Both the Ginny and Harry hands pointed at 'the Burrow'. The only other places were 'Traveling' and 'Peril'. Ginny assumed more places would come, as the clock registered where they went.

"Thank you so much," Ginny said, throwing her arms around Andromeda. "I love it."

"And thank you too, little Teddy," she added, kissing the toddler's forehead.

"Thank you all so much," she stated to the crowd, while wondering what she was going to do with all this stuff until she got a home of her own.

"Hold on, honey," Harry said with a chuckle. "You still have to open mine. I didn't just get you Snuffles you know."

"Where is it?" Ginny asked.

"It was too big to take with me," Harry said, holding out his hand. She took it and side apparated out to wherever Harry's present was.

They arrived in moments, outside a large, lush yard of a pretty cottage, surrounded by a beautiful brick wall, and black, wrought iron gates.

"Happy Birthday," Harry whispered, kissing her cheek. Ginny looked around.

"I don't see anything," she said, puzzled. In one of the brick, there was a plague. She looked carefully at it and read.

**_'Potter Manor. Dedicated to Lily and James Potter, who gave their lives to save their son, who then saved all our lives. May they rest in peace forever.'_**

"Harry, is this…" she looked at the house, which was nothing like the home she saw after the war. "Is this your parent's house?"

"It's ours now."

"Ours?"

"Yes, ours. My parents left everything to me, and when I came of age, I got the bigger things, like the house. And now I'm sharing it with you, and with our future family."

"Harry, I don't know what to say."

"This is where I was alot of yesterday. Getting injured put my plans back a bit, but I managed to get all the work mostly done. Now we just have to move in the furniture. We can sleep here tonight, if you want."

"Yes, I want to. Is that why you kept me so busy lately?"

"I'll admit it," Harry said chuckling. "I did tell Ron, which is why he wouldn't let us take a walk by ourselves. I had a feeling you would want to have a deep conversation, and I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"Oh, Harry, I just love it."

"Wait til you see the inside," he said into her ear. Suddenly, her whole family appeared beside her, each apparating some furniture along with them. With quickly cast spells, each piece disappeared, into the house she assumed. They then all hugged her goodbye, knowing she would want to explore her new house.

"Let's go," she said to Harry, taking his hand as they all left. She opened the gates, with Snuffles close on her heels.

The front door was mostly centered on the big yellow house. If anything, it was a bit to the left of the large stone porch. She opened the door and gasped. It was the perfect house. Immediately to her left was a wall, with a staircase leading upstairs. The door opened onto a white tile floor, which then opened up to a living room. The walls were beige, and the floor was a light hardwood. The far right wall was made of stone, and housed a large, beautifully designed fireplace. The mantel already held picture of her, Harry, her family, and one of her, Ron, Harry and Hermione. The black sofas were arranged around the room, with the largest facing the fire. The coffee table sat in front of it and the armchair was between eh windows. The room almost opened straight to the kitchen, however, a small wall separated two archways. The loveseat was pushed against this wall.

Through the first archway, which was straight from the front door, was a beautiful kitchen. The counter was a dark granite, and the cabinets were dark wood. The Walls were painted red. There was an island in the middle, and bar stools lined one side. To the right of the kitchen sat her new table. It sat in its own little alcove, where the walls were all windows. There was also a French slider door, which opened to the beautiful backyard.

If she turned left at the kitchen, there was a small hallway. A door immediately to the left lead to the basement, which was filled with canned goods and preserved fruit. The room was furnished and warm. A small bedroom was in the back. It held a small bed, dresser, desk, and several pictures from the Black house. Harry informed Ginny that the space was for Kreacher, when he returned from Hogwarts. It also had a separate area for a washer and dryer. Further down the hallway, there were two more doors. The door on the right led to a bathroom. The bathroom was red themed. It had a glass, walk in shower, with red towels hanging on the rack. It also had a toilet, sink and medicine cabinet.

The door on the left was a roomy study. Her bookshelf was already set up with all her books on it. Two identical desks were pushed on opposite ends of the room. There was a plushy armchair in one corner, and her quidditch things piled neatly in another. The other corner held a maroon with gold trimmed trunk, which held Harry's quidditch things, and the last corner held a beautiful dog bed for Snuffles.

Ginny headed back to the living room. Through the second archway was a small recreational room. There was also a small archway leading to the kitchen. This room held a TV, which Ginny had not seen much of, and comfy chairs and sofas. She noticed the couch in here was a pull out, in case they ever had guest.

Ginny was so elated, she wanted to cry. It was all so perfect and already decorated beautifully.

"There's still upstairs," Harry reminded her teasingly. She grabbed his hand and raced for the stairs.

She went to the right first. There was a doorway on the right. She opened it. The room was empty, though the floors were nice and the wall a crisp white. She looked out the window, and saw that the view provided an excellent look to one of the few muggle neighbors horse farm.

"It's a room for our little girl," Ginny whispered, remembering how fascinated she was with horses at a young age. Though they couldn't fly, they were much more common than unicorns. She especially liked the snowy white ones, which she would pretend were her very own pet unicorns. Across from this room was a pink themed bathroom. The curtain of the shower/tub was pink and the counter was decorated with coral and seashells. Further down the hall was the door to the master bedroom.

She opened the door and gasped. Her bed was centered in the room, already covered with a scarlet comforter and cold sheets. The bureau was across from it, covered in pictures. A large window covered much of the far wall, but the thick scarlet curtains could block it out to be pitch black. A scarlet and gold dog bed lay in one corner. A door in the far left corner led to the bathroom. The room was white and gold, complete with a separate shower and large Jacuzzi bathtub.

Ginny returned to the main hallway and investigated the left side of the stairs. A door on the left led to another empty bedroom. The view out the window showed a scenic view of Godric's Hollow, including Godric's house, and the statue of the Potters. Across from this bedroom was a blue bathroom, which was identical to the pink one, except in color.

Through a slight right turn in the hallway led to the final door. She opened it. It was not an empty bedroom. The walls were scarlet, with a gold trim. A dark wood crib was surrounded by two windows, which held a view of a downsized quidditch court outside. The crib was lined with scarlet sheets, and a gold trimmed bumper. The comforter showed the Gryffindor symbol. A mobile above the crib showed a snitch, a broomstick, a bludger and a quaffle, and played the Hogwarts welcoming tune. The changing table was the same wood, with scarlet sheets on the changing pad. The drawers below the changing station were empty. A large, scarlet and gold trunk was in one corner. It seemed to be an old quidditch trunk, converted into a toy box. A rug shaped like a snitch was spread on the floor, and a wooden rocking chair resided in one of the corners.

"Harry, what is all this?" Ginny asked in wonder, seeing a fully furnished nursery.

"It was my room," Harry said quietly. "I had everything cleaned, and any repairs needed were made, but other than that, this is it exactly."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said, burying herself in his arms.

"I'm okay," Harry said gently. And he was. The thought of his mother, or father, rocking him in this very room, in this very chair, was not upsetting. In fact, it was encouraging. He knew that he would feel rejuvenated when he rocked his own children in here.

"Harry, this is all so beautiful, how can I ever thank you?"

"Just love me," Harry responded sweetly.


	13. Chances

**Ahh, I love a good holiday weekend to do some creative writing instead of boring school essays. Expect a few chapters this weekend for that, and maybe a few more if you review a lot=]]]  
**

13. Chances

After all the excitement had died down in Ginny, she headed downstairs. Harry was taking a quick shower, and Ginny let Snuffles out in the yard one last time. She was happy Harry thought to secure the wall all the way around, so she wouldn't get lost. Ginny was also fascinated by the small quidditch pitch that was in the yard. There were a few hoops to practice shooting. Ginny couldn't wait to try them out. She whistled for Snuffles, happy he was already starting to respond to her. She closed the door behind them and filled the puppy's water bowl. Then, she headed upstairs, Snuffles on her heels.

She quickly changed into a tank top and a pair of Harry's old boxers and crawled into bed. Snuffles curled up and fell asleep on his mushy dog bed. She heard the water stop, and a few minutes later, felt Harry crawl into bed beside her, wearing just a pair of holey sweatpants. Ginny snuggled up to him, smelling the fresh shampoo in his damp hair.

"I love you," she sighed, kissing him.

"I love you too," Harry responded. Ginny rolled on top of him, straddling him with her legs. She continued kissing him slowly, softly. She ran her fingers over her chest, and felt him start to stiffen under her. She wanted to talk a little tonight, too, so she slowed down, running her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you for my house," she said in a whisper that gave Harry the chills. "What do you say to starting to fill that nursery?" she added in her most seductive voice.

Harry felt himself soften.

"Now Ginny?" he asked. "Aren't we a bit young? And we aren't even married yet."

"We will be soon. It can be a 'honeymoon baby'."Ginny said, kissing his neck.

"Yes, but I don't think we're ready just yet. We have our whole lives ahead of us."

"Yes, but I want lots of babies."

"Lots," Harry gulped. "Define lots."

"12."

"Merlin, Ginny, isn't that a bit much?"

"My mum had 8. I want a lot of kids."

"Perhaps we should start with 8, and take it from there."

"Okay Harry, whatever you say. I know once you see the little bundle of you and me, you're going to want 20. But 12 is my limit."

"Whatever you say my love," Harry said, smiling at her. Then, he gasped, and she kissed a particularly sensitive spot under his ear.

"Well, we have to start somewhere," Ginny said, pulling her tank top over her head, revealing her naked chest. Harry stiffened up again.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to practice," he said with a growl, rolling her under him. She giggled, and grabbed her birth control potion from the bedside table decorated with a doe. She downed it in a gulp, and turned her lips back to Harry's. He pulled his boxers from her hips, surprised to see she had no knickers on.

"Naughty, naughty, Ginny," he scolded gently, smiling. In return, she pulled off his sweatpants, revealing the same problem.

"It seems someone has a problem with stealing all my undergarments. I had none left," Harry argued. She kissed his neck, as he moved his hand between her legs. She tried not to gasp, but couldn't help it. Harry was just so good at hitting all the right places. Tonight felt especially special, as it was their first time in their own bed.

Eventually, Harry couldn't last any longer. Ginny's hand had traveled down, and was gently playing with him. He moved his hands to her bare breasts, and she moved hers to his back. Harry positioned himself between her legs, and gently slid into her.

They rocked in a wonderful rhythm, getting closer with every thrust. Finally, they came together, moaning each other's names, and collapsed in each other's arms.

"I love you so much," Ginny said to Harry.

"And I love you more," Harry responded, pulling her close to him, where they promptly fell asleep in each other's arms.

As the sun crept through the undrawn curtains, Ginny gazed around the room. Harry was still asleep beside her. Ginny tried not to think about how this was the room that Harry's mother was killed in. It was basically a new room anyways. The room was subtly decorated as 'his' and 'hers'. Ginny slept on the side with the doe on the headboard, which, of course, was the side furthest from the door. Harry made sure the bed was designed so he would be the first one to take on an intruder. She also had the doe nightstand on her side, and she looked out the bottom of her bed to find the doe half of her bureau on her side as well. Except for the fact she had the bathroom, and Harry had the exit, Ginny could almost draw a line down the room and separate it perfectly, like parents do for children who don't want to share a room. Ginny chuckled at this realization, and saw Harry stir beside her.

"Good morning, lovie," Harry said. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful, except I don't yet have a baby in me," Ginny said jokingly, kissing him. She realized they should wait until they were married, but once they were, there was no stopping her.

Ginny got up and brushed her teeth. Then, she went downstairs to the kitchen to make pancakes, while Harry showered. She let Snuffles into the yard, laughing as she watched him chase birds. She filled his dish, as well as Havelock's. Havelock had his very own heated roost just outside the kitchen window. He loved it in there, and Ginny was glad to see him looking so changed from the neglected bird he once was. Harry came down, dressed in robes. They ate breakfast, then Harry kissed her goodbye.

"I have to get to work, love. I missed too much already, and I took the past two days off as well," he explained.

"I know," Ginny said, suppressing her sigh. She didn't want him feeling any more guilty than he already did.

"I love you," he said, kissing her, then apparating. Ginny sighed. She was alone for the day, except for Snuffles, who lay at her feet.

Ginny washed the breakfast dishes by hand, just to have something to do. She thought about visiting Hermione, but remembered that she was at an interview at the ministry. Ron was at work and her sisters-in-law were having a baby playdate with Teddy somewhere. There was no one for her to talk to.

"This is going to get old, fast," Ginny said to Snuffles.

She went into the office and got her Firebolt and a quaffle. She went outside, and practiced shooting goals. Snuffles barked from below, and Ginny giggled, sweeping down on her broom and scooping him up. She flew around, steering with her legs, and holding Snuffles with her arms. The puppy loved it, and Ginny laughed when she saw his ears sticking straight up from the breeze. Soon, Ginny landed, and went inside for lunch.

She was just putting her broom away, when she heard a snap. She raced to the kitchen to find Harry seated at the table.

"I have an hour lunch break," he said with a smile.

"I'll make us some grilled cheese."

As they were eating their sandwiches, Ginny brought up the boring day to Harry.

"I had fun with Snuffles, but I think I might need to get a job," she admitted.

"That's a good idea. It doesn't have to be too demanding, and you can get a job with flexible hours for when we have kids. Heck, I could even check if the Ministry has any openings."

"Would you Harry? That would be wonderful, than we could work together!"

"I'll see," he said, smiling.

All of a sudden, a blue-grey owl tapped on the window over the sink. Ginny saw Havelock poke his head out, then retreat when he saw it was a male owl. Ginny opened the window, took the letter from him, and gave him an owl nut. She slipped one to Havelock when his head popped out yet again, then took the letter to the table.

"I wonder what this could be?"

She opened the letter, and saw four tickets fall out. She picked them up and read them.

"FOUR TICKETS TO THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES GAME TONIGHT AGAINST THE CHUDLEY CANNONS!" she shrieked. "THANK YOU SO MUCH HARRY!" She threw her arms around him in a bear hug.

"That's great, honey, but I didn't get those for you."

"You really didn't need to get me another present," she gushed, not listening to him. "I'll have to see if Ron and Hermione want to go."

"Ginny, listen, I don't know who those came from."

"Hmmm, 6:30 game time. What?" Ginny asked, finally listening.

"I didn't get those for you Ginny."

"Then, who did?" Ginny picked up the discarded note that came attatched to the tickets.

_Dear Ginny, _

_Although I couldn't make it to the finals, I heard you won the Quidditch cup at Hogwarts again this year. Congrats. I have heard and seen how you play, and I think you are an outstanding player. Please use these tickets to come to our game and see if this is the kind of team you want to be associated with. I understand if you are under contract to another team already, but no fears. If you aren't interested, enjoy the game, if you are interested, talk to me after the game. I hope you really consider my offer._

_Gwenog Jones-Team Captain_

Ginny's jaw dropped and she was incapable of speech. Harry snatched the letter from her hand, and read it himself.

"Ginny this is great!" he exclaimed when he was done.

"I know I know! This is awesome!"

Harry returned from work at 5:30. They dressed in their green robes, and apparated to Ron's house. Ginny scowled at Ron and Hermione, who were dressed in the Cannon's black and orange colors.

"The Harpies gave us the tickets you know, Ronald. You could at least wear their colors."

"I will always remain loyal to the Cannons," Ron said back with a smile.

"And Hermione, really?"

Hermione smiled and clutched Ron's arm. "You know I don't follow quidditch, Ginny. I'll just like whoever Ron likes."

"Let's get going," Harry said, before an all out brawl started. He had noticed the look in Ginny's eyes, and could tell she was about to hex Ron.

The group apparated to the stadium entrance. Ginny showed the ticket collector their tickets, and they hurried inside. The seats Gwenog Jones had gotten them were perfect, right up close to the action.

The game ended with the Harpies seeker grabbing the snitch just before the Cannon's seeker. However, the Harpies lost by a goal. Ginny was pretty disappointed, especially at having to look at Ron's gloating face for the next 20 minutes while the stadium emptied.

When the stadium was mostly empty, Hermione and Ron decided to leave.

"See you later," they said, before exiting the stadium to apparate home.

Ginny and Harry waited in the stands for Gwenog. She finally emerged from the locker room, and flew over on her broom. She dismounted as Ginny stood up to greet her.

"Ah, Ginny, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you here. I had an awful fear someone already snatched you up. As you can see from tonight's performance, we could really do with a good chaser."

"Well, I would love to play," Ginny said, leaving out how she hadn't even been contacted by another team.

"Excellent! I'll see you tomorrow for practice. We have practice from 10 to 3 on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, with games on Sunday. You'll get all your equipment tomorrow too, just bring a broom."

"I'll be here," Ginny said, excited.


	14. Teammates

**My bad about saying the Weasley's have 8 kids... I guess I can't count =]. But at least I can write a good story, right?**

14. Teammates

Ginny was excited the next morning. She kissed Harry goodbye, and he wished her luck, before he left for work at 8. Ginny spent the next hour playing with Snuffles, so he wouldn't be lonely when she left. For the next half hour, she polished her Firebolt, thanking Merlin she had gotten it for her birthday. Then, dressed in her old Gryffindor robes, she set out for Holyhead.

She arrived with a few minutes to spare.

"Hey, Ginny, c'mon in," Gwenog called from the door of the locker room. Ginny walked in to find a nice locker room. The walls were emerald green, and the lockers were gold. Gwenog showed her to locker 6, which would be hers. Inside the locker were five sets of robes. One was emerald with gold writing, to be worn at home games, and the other was gold with emerald writing, to be worn at away games. Ginny also received three plain emerald robes to wear to practice. She also had a green and a gold pair of boots.

"This is for you to take home," Gwenog said, indicating an emerald trunk with gold trim. Her name was written on the top in gold as well. Ginny opened the trunk to see an inside much like the one Harry had. It had two spots for every piece of equipment. Ginny noticed there were already green gloves, shin guards and arm guards, to be worn at practice and at games. Three sets of green goggles were also included, as well as a pair of green boots for practice. Ginny also noticed a brand new quaffle, which she removed to admire for a moment, before stowing it again safely.

"I'll let you get changed, then come meet us out there."

Ginny quickly pulled on her new equipment, stowing her Hogwarts gear in the second slots in the equipment trunk. Then, she hurried out onto the field, broom in hand.

"Alright, everyone, this is Ginny. She's gonna replace the person who replaced the person before her, and before her, and so on. Each one have only lasted a game before we decided they were…well… terrible. Let's hope Ginny can last!" Gwenog said cheerfully. It must have been meant to be encouraging, but it made a pit form in Ginny's stomach.

"Obviously, you know me, Gwenog Jones. Our other Beater is the lovely Georgia Ferale," Gwenog said, indicating a tall, muscular brunette with brown eyes. She was pretty, but Ginny knew she also had to be tough.

"This is our Seeker, Katie Gronz," she continued, indicating a short, slender blonde. She looked fast and fierce, her eyes an icy blue. "This is our Keeper, Sophie Glude," pointing to a tall, pale girl with auburn hair.

"The other chasers besides you are Gillian (pronounced Jillian) Matz and Mia Genesis," Gwenog finished, pointing at a friendly, tan blonde, and a brunette, with pin straight hair.

"All right, enough chit chat," Gwenog stated with a smile. "Let's get in the air and see what Ginny can do."

It felt wonderful to be back on a broomstick. Ginny soared through the air on her Firebolt. As hard as Sophie tried, Ginny scored six goals through the long practice. She had the top score, with Gillian getting four and Mia scoring three. Ginny also briefly admired Katie's skill. She had caught and released the snitch at least twenty times through the practice. Harry would have respected her.

After they had landed, the team headed for the locker room. Ginny didn't bother changing, as she had no extra robes.

"Well, I'll see you guys on Wednesday. Great job today Ginny," Gwenog said before leaving the room. The other members filed out, patting Ginny on the back, with murmurs of "Good job," and "finally someone who can score." Eventually, only Ginny, Gillian and Mia were left.

"It's nice to finally have someone who can score," Gillian said with a smile. She and Mia sat on the bench across from Ginny.

"We just wanted to discuss a few of our tactics. Normally, we wouldn't discuss these for a few games, as the new chaser would most likely be leaving us, and we wouldn't want to spill our secrets. But we have a hunch that you'll be sticking around a while."

"You got that right," Ginny said with a grin. "It was my dream forever to play for the Harpies. And get married to Harry Potter. I guess I'm 2-for2." Ginny said, laughing. Gillian and Mia laughed along with her.

"Some girls get all the luck," Gillian stated.

"Oh come on," Mia sighed at her. "Don't start this again."

"What? Once again I'm the only player on the team who's not in a relationship."

"How?" Ginny asked out loud, accidently. "Oh, I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"No, no, it's nothing personal. It just seems I get involved with the worst sort of people. The ones who act like jerks and all they care about is sex."

Ginny looked at Gillian. She could see why she got that sort of attention. She long blonde hair was straight, and she was tall and tan. Her build was thin, but athletic, from years of playing quidditch. Unfortunately, she looked just the type who was looking for a good time.

"Well, you can't be the only one," Ginny said, encouragingly.

"But I can. Gwenog and Georgia are married. Sophie's been engaged forever, so they'll be tying the knot soon. Mia here just got engaged," Mia smiled and blushed. "You're engaged, to Harry Potter nonetheless, and Katie is in a three year relationship. So yup, I'm the only one."

"Well, you're still young," Ginny said.

"Yea, I guess not everyone can find love at age 14," she said, smiling at Mia, who blushed further. "The only good part is there won't be any kids getting in the way of quidditch."

This stopped Ginny's train of thought. It never occurred to her that kids and quidditch might not mix well.

"Oh, come on Gilly," Mia said. "Only Gwenog and Georgia are considering having kids. And their thirty one and thirty. Sophie's twenty seven, and Katie's twenty three. And we're both only twenty. None of us are rushing to have kids."

Ginny smiled hesitantly.

"Yeah, and Ginny's eighteen and getting married," Gillian finished.

"All right all right, your life is terrible," Mia said, rolling her eyes. "Now, let's talk quidditch."

They proceeded to go over the plays that were drawn up two years ago, when they first joined the team. Back then, the third chaser was an old timer. She was what Gillian and Mia referred to as a 'scorer'. Her plans drew Mia as a 'stealer' and Gillian as 'assistant.' Then, she retired from quidditch, and they were never able to use the plays again, due to lack of a good chaser.

"And you're perfect," Mia said happily. "You're definitely a scorer, so we don't have to worry about changing the plays around. You can see it's pretty simple. You are the main scorer. I focus on stealing the ball from the other team, and getting it to you or Gillian. Then, Gillian will get it to you if you're open, or try to score herself. She improved her scoring a lot since we didn't have anyone else."

"Hey!" Gillian said, slapping her playfully. "I wasn't as bad as you."

"Okay, I'll admit it, I don't have the best aim ever. But if you let me near that quaffle, I'll get it."

"And I can throw some awesome passes. Ones that curve and everything," Gillian said.

"So all we need it someone to score," Mia finished.

"And that will be me," Ginny said.

"Exactly," the two girls said together. When they were done, it had gotten dark. Ginny apparated home instead of flying. She was just putting her trunk and broom in the office, when she heard Harry walk in.

"Hey baby," he said, snaking his arms around her middle. He kissed her neck.

"Hey, hon" Ginny smiled, turning to face him.

"How was your day?"

"It was perfect, the team is great. It's what I've always wanted to do."

"I'm glad you're happy," Harry said, smiling at her.


	15. Magazines

**16 more reviews to 100! Let's do it!**

15. Magazines

The next few weeks passed by blissfully. Harry and Ginny had fallen into a routine. Then, one night, as Harry returned home, he walked past Ginny, who was curled up in front of the fire. Usually, she would jump up to greet him, as Snuffles did, but tonight she continued reading her magazine.

"Is, everything okay?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, yeah, better then okay, actually," Ginny said, a smile lighting her face as she looked up at him. She held up the magazine for him to see. It was the winter edition of this year's _Witch's Weddings._ Harry grinned back at her.

"Haha, I almost forgot we weren't married. Why hasn't this been brought up yet? That was all anyone could talk about when Bill and Fleur, and George and Angelina got engaged," Harry asked her.

"I'm not sure, actually. I guess between starting quidditch, and you and Ron are aurors, and Hermione is in the Ministry, working on magical creature rights, we haven't had much time to discuss it. Hermione and I finally had time to have lunch the other day, and it came up, naturally, as we're both planning weddings."

"That's right. Hmm, I never noticed we were so busy. We can't forget about our friends like that. I mean, I see Ron at work, but I haven't seen Hermione in a while."

"Yes, yes, but we also have to worry about our wedding," Ginny reminded him. "What do you want to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Hermione was right when she said men knew nothing about weddings," Ginny complained. "Let's start with, when should we have it?"

"I don't care."

"You aren't being very helpful, Harry," Ginny scolded.

"I'm sorry. As soon as possible, I can't wait until you are mine forever," Harry said, sitting next to her on the couch and pulling her onto his lap.

"Oooo, really!" Ginny exclaimed. "Cause I was really thinking about a winter wedding. I mean, how romantic would that be? We could do it right here in our backyard, with all the pine trees in the background and snow falling softly around us."

"Well, I guess I picked something right," Harry said chuckling, but Ginny was ignoring him by now.

"Well, it's almost October, give us a few months, how about January?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"Sounds wonderful, love."

"Hmm, so sometime in January. Towards the end I think. Any special ideas for the date?"

Harry was quiet for a moment. "How about January 30?"

"The 30th, sounds great to me!" Ginny said excitedly. She noticed Harry's downcast look. "Is it really okay Harry?"

"Well, that's my mum's birthday," Harry said softly. Ginny held in the gasp that rose in her throat.

"Harry, oh my gosh, it slipped my mind. We don't have to do it then. Whenever, any other day is fine." Ginny felt terrible for forgetting.

"It's alright, really Gin," Harry said, finally raising his head to look at her. "I only found out last year. I think it would be nice. She would love it."

"If you're sure, Harry," Ginny said, almost reluctantly. A smile went across Harry's face and he leaned into kiss her.

"Thank you," he said. "What's next?"

"Bridesmaids. Well, obviously Hermione will be my maid of honor, and Ron will be your best man, right?" Harry nodded. "I think we should also ask Luna and Neville, and… hmm. I don't know anyone else to ask."

"Well, Nick, Mia's fiancé, was just transferred into my team at the Auror office, we could ask them," Harry suggested. "But if I asked him, I would want to ask Luke too. He just joined. He's young for an Auror, just 21, but he was supposed to be Neville's partner. Then Neville quit. He just didn't like what he was doing. So they moved Nick in to be his partner, but I still feel badly for him. I think he's a little left out at the office."

"I love how you say he's young. You're only 19 you know. But yea, that sounds good. I'll just have to find a bridesmaid to be with him, but I shouldn't have a problem with that. Then we can ask Teddy to be the Ring bearer and Vicki can be the flower girl. Oh, Harry, our wedding is going to be perfect!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione walked into the cottage and sat heavily on the couch.

"Rough day?" Ron asked her.

"You have no idea," Hermione responded. Ron reached down and moved her legs so she was sitting along the couch, with her feet in his lap. He began to rub them.

"You are a god," Hermione said, sighing in relief.

"I know," Ron said, laughing as Hermione aimed a smack his way. "Now, now, dear, don't hit the hand that rubs your feet."

"You're only doing that because _I'm _the hand that feeds you."

"Well, what can I say to that? What's for dinner?"

"Honey, really. Today was just awful. Another House Elf crisis."

"How many times do I have to tell…"

"I know, I know, they live to work. However, just because they live to work doesn't mean they should be treated like scum. We just finished setting a special Trace on them, that detects if they are being mistreated. And guess who was the first person to be brought in on this charge?"

"Um, Malfoy?"

"Yup. It appears that almost being killed by Voldemort doesn't make you any kinder to those 'below you'."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm sure it's all worked out. Now, about dinner…"

"Oh, Ron, I'm just going to order a pizza."

"Order?"

"Yes, order. You call a pizza place and they make you a pizza. Then you go get it. In a car, not a broomstick," Hermione added as she saw Ron heading for the closet where the brooms were kept.

Their house was smaller than Harry and Ginny's, but they liked it. The downstairs was mainly open. The kitchen opened into the dining room, which opened into the living room, which opened into a study, which was closed off except for this opening. The stair were immediately when you walked in, in the living room. A small bathroom was in the kitchen, with a laundry room downstairs. The upstairs held a master bedroom, complete with a bathroom, and two smaller bedrooms, which shared the last bathroom. Unlike Potter Manor, their house had no grand name attaching them to the floo network, but it was a lovely name all the same. Pearl Cottage was the name bestowed on it by the builder, and they had kept it so they wouldn't have to go through the hassle of changing their floo line.

The house was full of muggle and wizard appliances alike. The muggle items were mostly for the benefit of Hermione's parents, who visited more often, since Hermione refound them. She hadn't realized how much she would miss them if she couldn't fix their memory, and resolved to spend more time with them. The muggle things made them feel more at home.

One of the muggle appliances was the telephone in the kitchen. Hermione went to it (Ron still hadn't gotten the hang of it) and dialed the number for the nearest Planet Pizza. She ordered a large meatball pizza and hung up.

"20 minutes," she said.

"20 minutes!"

"Relax, Ron, you won't die. I'll leave in 10."

"I could go get it if you want."

"Like I'd trust you with a car. At least I got my license the last summer I was with my parents, before I went to your house."

"Hermione, I'm a wizard. You really think some muggle is going to be able to pull me over?"

"Well, no, but I'm going to be safe, rather than sorry." She put on her coat, and slipped into flats, tossing her heels in the closet.

"Be careful,"Ron said, kissing her at the door.

"I will be."

After he left, Ron returned to the living room. A TV stand sat in one corner. Ron flipped it on and sat on the couch. The TV never lost its appeal to him. He couldn't understand what fascinated the muggles so much. Even pictures moved in the wizard world, and some could even speak their minds. These shows were all taped, and didn't respond, even if Ron shouted right in their face. As he settled in, he noticed Hermione's large work bag beside him on the couch. A magazine was falling out of it. Ron went to push it back in before it fell to the floor, but happened to catch the title. It was an issue of _Witch's Weddings._

"Blimey," Ron whispered. He knew it was coming, and he wasn't afraid, that wasn't it. It was just, well, he wasn't expecting anything so soon. He hadn't even know that Hermione was thinking about the wedding yet. He sure hadn't.

"Well, she deserves a great wedding," Ron said aloud, as if reassuring himself. He loved Hermione with every fiber of his being, and he knew getting married was the next step for him, he just, well, he didn't like remembering the rush before Bill and Fleur's wedding. He hoped Hermione would want a quiet ceremony, like George and Angelina's.


	16. Planning

**A couple of things this time...**

**One, sorry for the shortness of this, You'll see why, and don't miss the author's note at the bottom of the chapter too**

**Two, I'm awful at lemons, so if anyone wants to volunteer to write some for my story(I'll credit you of course), I might want to accept your help. Just Inbox me or leave a review and let me know, and I'll keep you in mind when the time arises. Keep in mind that mine is an actual story, so I don't want any perverted crap and I don't want just a few sentences, I can do that. I usually want a really nice, sweet, fluffy, semi-long lemon, so make sure you can make it happen. This is the only bad reviewing I'm getting, so I'm doing my best to try to fix it.**

16. Planning

The group of girls sat a round table at _The Pheonixfeather_, a newer restaurant a few streets over from Diagon Alley. Ginny had invited her four friends to lunch to discuss her wedding. They, of course, had no idea.

"So, Harry and I decided on a date," Ginny began.

"Oh, that's great!"

"You didn't tell us!"

"When is it?"

"We decided for January 30, 2000." Ginny noticed the questioning look in Hermione's eye. She remembered that she had been in the cemetery with Harry when he first saw his parent's gravestones. Ginny nodded slightly at her. The question turned to understanding, and Ginny knew she would be left talking to Hermione when the other girls had gone.

"That's quite soon," Luna said, smiling.

"Yes, it is. That's why I invited you to lunch. I want to ask you all to be bridesmaids in my wedding." The girls gasped and giggled, nodding their heads. "Except you, Hermione. I want you to be my maid of honor."

Hermione got up and hugged Ginny. "It would be my pleasure," she said.

"Well, if any of you have any ideas, I would love to hear them. I've been flipping through _Witch's Weddings_, but I still haven't decided anything. We only know that the wedding will be held in the church in Godric's Hollow. Harry's parents were married and are buried there, and we want them to be able to share this special day with us."

"That's really sweet," Luna said.

The girls finished lunch, and stepped outside to Apparate home. When they had left, Hermione and Ginny set off to Diagon Alley.

"Harry's mother's birthday, huh?"

"Yea, I suggested it. I forgot, actually. I offered to change it, but he refused. He said that he had only been able to honor her for a year anyway, he didn't know when she was born before then. He thinks she will have been glad to have our wedding on her birthday."

"And what do you think?"

"Well, if it's alright with Harry…" Hermione stared at her. Ginny knew she couldn't fool her.

"Alright, alright, I'm a little worried about it."

"Why?"

"I just hope…I don't know… I wish I knew…"

"Spit it out, Ginny."

"I hope his parents are happy with his choice. I mean, am I good enough for the Boy Who Lived? Who defeated Voldemort? Who they gave their lives to save? I mean, if I gave my life to save someone, I would want them to have the perfect life after. Am I the perfect life?" Ginny was starting to get a little hysterical.

"Ginny. Ginny, look at me," Ginny looked at Hermione. Her eyes were slightly watery. It was the only time, except when Fred died, that Hermione had seen Ginny even remotely close to tears.

"If Harry's parents were alive, they would love you."

"But, but, I grew up poor. The Potter's were rich. And Harry is a celebrity. He could have anyone he wants. What if they think I only want him for fame, or fortune?"

"Ginny, they won't. Harry didn't grow up well off either, remember. They aren't the Malfoy's, they don't care what kind of background you have. You make their son ridiculously happy, and they can't ask for anything more than that."

Ginny pondered that for a moment. "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. Now, about the dresses…"

Strolling down the alley, they discussed what color and theme the wedding should be.

"I think you should probably go wintery. It will be snowing."

"I know. I was hoping for snow. Like the big, fluffy, beautiful flakes. If I was a muggle, it would be miserable, but beautiful. But I'm a witch, so I'm going to cast a warming spell over the sitting and reception area. The guests won't notice the cold; the snow will feel like cotton to them."

"Ginny, that's such a great idea. I'm surprised I didn't think of that. I was thinking of a summer wedding to avoid the cold."

"You're thinking about your wedding?"  
"Well, kind of," Hermione smiled. "But this is about you. I think you should go with red and roses or an ice blue."

"I think the ice blue would look really nice, but the red would stand out. Maybe if the bridesmaids wore red, and you wore blue? Oh that might look stupid. And what about my hair? Red isn't my most flattering color."

"Ginny, you'll be wearing white. Mine and Mia's hair is brown and Luna and Gillian are blonde. Red and blue will both work. You just have to pick what you like best."

"I guess you're right."

"Now that you mention it, though, I guess that makes my wedding a little tougher."

"How so?"

"Your stupid hair!"  
"I'm sorry! I'm a Weasley, what can I say?" Ginny responded, giggling.

"I was thinking an early June or late August wedding on the beach. I was going to do coral colors, like pink and yellow, but that might make you look sick."

"Hmm, well you could do like aqua, or turquoise. They're still coralish. Who else are you doing for bridesmaids?"

"Well, Ron and I haven't really discussed it much. I was thinking just you as my maid of honor and Harry as best man. If we let it get too big, we would need to include all 4 brothers and Neville, and the people he works with. Just face it, Ron knows more people. I don't know if I could keep up. I only know Melanie, my partner, and Luna, who I would ask. Unless I got closer with your friends during this and asked them, but I think that might be weird. So I was thinking just to keep it small, if Ron wants." Hermione was starting to ramble and Ginny noticed hysterics coming.

"Hermione, it doesn't have to be perfect." She heard Hermione mutter 'yes, it does.'

"No, it doesn't. I think it's a great idea to have just us, and it will look nicer if you're having a small wedding. Don't worry about Ron. Number one, a wedding is about the bride and whatever she wants, number two, he's my brother and I know him really well, and I know he won't want to have to put in all the work of getting more groomsmen, so problem solved."

Hermione was finally starting to calm down.

"Thanks Gin," she said.

"Any time." It was one of the duties of being Hermione's best friend. She had to bring her back down to earth whenever she started being a perfectionist, which was often.

"Now, about my wedding…"

**About the shortness...it could have been long if I started the wedding, but I'm not sure what colors the themes should be. Leave a review with your choice of color for Ginny and Hermione's weddings. I'll go either by majority, or if someone has a really good idea. thanks! =]**


	17. Courtyard

**Sorry about the long wait, the holidays are a crazy time. Hope this long chapter makes up for it, with the knowledge that the next chapter is partially written already! My choices of color was a pretty even tie, so it was hard to choose. Then, I just happened to be flipping through a friends wedding album and I remembered she used these colors and it looked really great, so that's what I went with. Thanks to everyone who responded! Also, check my profile for pictures of the dresses!  
**

17. Courtyard

It was exactly a week before the wedding. Only Ginny and Hermione were left in the wedding dress shop. Mia, Gillian, and Luna had been fitted with their dresses and left to do other things that Ginny had no idea about. Hermione mysteriously handed them a bag that sounded full of galleons and pushed them out the door. She returned to Ginny, smiling.

"So, what about you?" she asked her.

"Hmm, I haven't decided yet," Ginny responded. She had gone with a red and white theme. In the end, she had asked Harry his opinion and he had chosen red. It was his favorite color, he said, due to her hair and the Gryffindor flag. Ginny herself liked the way the red popped against the background of the white snow.

The bridesmaids dresses were beautiful. They were red strapless, with glittery sequins on the front. The silver gave the dresses a wintery touch.

"I keep coming back to this one," Ginny said, putting a finger to a beautiful dress. It was smooth and strapless. The front had a triangle cut that was filled in with glittery lace.

"Then that is the one you should get," said the shopkeeper. "The wedding dress picks the girl."

Hermione and Ginny giggled. The shop keeper sounded just like Ollivander, with his wands. This, however, was a muggle shop; wizards weren't the best with wedding dresses.

"What are you laughing at?" the shopkeeper insisted.

Ginny wished she could tell her, but she would think they were crazy. "I'm just so relieved I finally found my dress."

"So you will take it?"

"Yes, thank you."

The shopkeeper gently took the dress from her and hung it on the rack labeled "Weasley" along with the 5 other dresses.

"I think that's it, right?"

Ginny double checked the rack. The four bridesmaids dresses, the flower girl dress and her dress were all there, along with all the appropriate heels.

"Yup."

"Then let's go!" Hermione said happily, grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her out the door.

"You have to pick what gift you want you know," Hermione reminded Ginny.

"I know, I know," Ginny said. "Our house is pretty much furnished, though."

"Nah, you're still missing a lot of stuff. Pots, pans, you need china. And your children's bathrooms have no towels."

"I think it's a little soon to be thinking about children," Ginny said, blushing.

"This, coming from the baby lady herself? I don't believe it. I'm just kidding, but you're going to need towels there eventually, might as well take advantage of it."

"I guess you're right."

"I always am. Have you thought about your honeymoon yet?"

"Not really. I'm not sure. I want to go somewhere way different then London. Maybe a sandy beach, where we can be alone."

"Hmm, I'll keep it in mind."

"Can't I know anything?"

"Nope, your job is to show up, that's all."

"Oh, just wait til your wedding Hermione Granger," Ginny muttered under her breath.

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing."

0000000000000

Ginny walked into the house later that night, exhausted.

"Hey babe, rough day?" Harry said to her, kissing her cheek.

"You have no idea."

"I think I do. I've been friends with Hermione since I was 11, remember?"

" Sorry, I forgot. I love her to death, and she just wants us to have the perfect wedding, but she's getting to be a little crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up to your tuxedo fitting tomorrow."

"Umm, about that."

"Don't tell me they rescheduled again!"

"No, no, I already went in. Today."

"Why today? How did you get all the groomsmen in on such short notice?"

"It was just me."

"Harry I don't understand."

"I can't go tomorrow because…well…"

"Just tell me, Harry."

"I'm leaving for a mission first thing in the morning."

Ginny stared at him silently, trying not to scream. Planning a wedding was stressful enough, without having to worry about Harry getting himself killed too.

"I thought you asked to be put on desk work for the two weeks before the wedding. So you could be around to help me out."

"I did, and I was. But they really need me for this mission. I have no choice."

"Where is it?"

"The Forbidden Forest. In Hogwarts."

"Why there?"

"It seems that one of Voldemorts Death Eaters thinks they can bring him back from the dead or something. Change his fate? I'm not sure, clearly he has a screw loose. All I know is he keeps returning to the place in the woods where I first faced off with Voldemort. He isn't casting any spells, but it is a danger to the students. It shouldn't be a hard mission, he doesn't sound like he's in any state to fight."

"So it should be quick."

"I think so."

"What does Tommy think?"

Harry looked down for a moment. "He says 5 to 6 days. He thinks it will be tougher then we think."

"5 to 6 days! Harry that would be the day of the wedding. I swear Harry, you better take him down fast, because if you miss this wedding, there isn't going to be another one!"

Ginny stormed up the stairs and stalked to her room. She stripped off her clothes, throwing on a Harpies tee shirt, not bothering with pants. She climbed under the covers and closed her eyes. How dare he. How dare he risk something so precious. It was supposed to be the best, most important day of their lives, and he could potentially miss it. She heard the floor creak and felt Harry slide into bed next to her. She deepened her breathing, trying to feign sleep.

"I know you're awake Ginny; you can never sleep when you're mad."

He kissed her neck and stroked her hair. She didn't stir.

"Fine. I understand that you're mad at me, and I'm mad at me too. It's one of those times that I really hate my job. It sucks that I don't have an off season, like you do. I would much rather be here with you, planning our wedding, then sleeping in the woods, with you only in my dreams. But I made a promise to myself the night of the war. I promised that I would never leave you again, no matter what. I couldn't break your heart again. But I also promised that you would never be in danger. So I need to do what I can to get rid of the danger and keep you safe. Because I will never let you go, ever. I love you Ginevra."

She felt Harry roll over and his back pressed against hers. She felt her anger fading. Holding a grudge, having a temper, it was so easy with her brothers, but not with Harry. He knew exactly the right things to say to melt her heart. She rolled over and slipped her arms around him, kissing his neck and burying her head into his back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I love you."

Harry rolled back over and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled into his chest and he rested his head on her hair. They fell into a peaceful slumber.

000000000000000000

"Where is he? Where the hell is he?" Ginny was pacing back and forth in the small room inside the chapel. It was the morning of the wedding. She had not heard from Harry for 6 days. It was the maximum length he said he would be away, and he didn't think it would take that long.

"Ginny, calm down. You're going to sweat all your make up off and we'll have to start over." Hermione stood behind her with a curling iron. Only half of Ginny's head was curled; she couldn't sit still long enough to let Hermione finish.

"I won't need make up if the groom doesn't get here soon!"

"Ginny sit," Gillian commanded her. "I'll go talk to Ron and see if he's heard from him."

"Okay," Ginny said with a sigh.

Gilly walked out to the area where the men were waiting.

"Please tell me he's here, Ron."

"I'm afraid I can't."

"You're supposed to keep track of the groom! It's your only job!" She turned on the other men.

"Nick, Luke, aren't you guys on his team? Where is he if you're here?" Luke stared at her, his blue eyes wide. Nick answered:

"We caught the guy. Harry said he had another mission to do. One for himself that he had to do alone. He sent us back and told us to tell Ginny not to worry. That she would be happy in the end."

"Happy in the end? What does that mean? She wants to be happy now! Aghh!" Gilly threw her hands up in frustration and stalked back to the brides room.

She plastered a smile on her face as she stepped into the room. "They said not to worry."

Ginny sighed in relief. "He must be on his way."

Ginny felt much better now. Her wedding was going to be perfect. The ceremony was too big for inside the church, so it was taking place in the courtyard. The white chairs sat elegantly in neat rows, adding a splash of color with their red cushions. There was also a red carpet to serve as a walkway. The area had a temperature spell cast on it. Hermione had outdone herself. It was even better than being warm; the spell made everybody have their own personal temperature, whatever was perfect for them. This way, no one would be sweating or chilly, it would be perfect. The snow had cooperated also. A few inches had settled on the ground, and big flakes were falling slowly, but gently to the ground.

Ginny poked her head out the door. Her hair was finally done and her dress was on. Luna was just finishing up the red flowers being woven into Hermione's hair. Ginny's flowers were white. She gazed around the room. Her mother sat in the front row of her side, with an empty chair beside her for her father. Her Aunt Muriel sat there also. Behind them sat Charlie and Bill and Fleur. George and Angelina were also there, with Freddy between them. There was a seat for Fred left open next to George. That was Harry's idea. Percy was also there with Andrea. The rest of Ginny's large family sat behind them, along with the rest of the Harpies.

Harry's side was not as full. His first row was empty. Spaces were reserved for his mother and father, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks, and Dumbledore. All of his closest family was dead. Unspoken agreement allowed all the teacher from Hogwarts to sit on his side, to help fill it up. Andromeda was also there, along with Seamus, Dean, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood and other members of the Gryffindor house. Hagrid was there, with Grawp, Fang and Buckbeak. He sat in the far back of Harry's side. Kreacher was escorting people to their seats. He looked freshly bathed, a big feat for him. He wore a handsome red tie, along with his ever present locket. For a house elf, he looked pretty good. There would be a seat open for him on Harry's side also. He was honored to have an official place in the wedding. Even Snuffles and Havelock were there. Havelock was on a perch on Harry's side, while Snuffles lay by Molly's feet on Ginny's side.

She pulled her head in. Kingsley was there to lead the wedding, along with Ron. There was no sign of Harry.

"It's starting in a few minutes…where is he?" She muttered.


	18. Wedding

**Sorry for the bit of a wait, we've been getting hit with a lot of snowstorms lately, and I've been spending a lot of time shoveling. Mid terms are also coming up, so Make this chapter last a few weeks =]**

**A special shout out thank you to _leabea17_ who gave Harry and Ginny their wedding night, I couldn't have done it without you! **

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review please! They really make me write more, and I have been seeing as many, which makes me sad =[ Tell me what you think!  
**

18. Wedding

Ginny looked at Hermione and saw the sorrow in her eyes.

"Ginny," she started softly.

"No! He will be here," Ginny said firmly. All of a sudden, Arthur Weasley's head popped in the door.

"You guys almost ready?"

"But Harry,"

"Just got here," Arthur said with a smile on his face.

"He did!" Ginny felt like jumping up and down. Boy, had he cut it close. She was going to have to scold him later, but now, now it was time to get married.

The bridesmaids filed out of the room, and stood at the church entrance outside. A large archway provided the entrance to the courtyard.

"You guys look absolutely stunning," Ginny whispered to her best friends. It was true. The white roses they carried popped against the red of their dresses.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Hermione whispered back, giddy with relief.

The music started, and Gillian linked arms with Luke. They would be first to march down the aisle, as they were the tallest and would be standing furthest away from Ginny. They were a perfect pair, Ginny noted. Luke was one of few guys to be taller than Gilly's 6 foot frame, and they both had blonde, radiant hair.

They started slowly down the aisle, followed by Mia and Nick. Next came Luna and Neville, and finally, Hermione and Ron. Victoire and Teddy toddled along behind. Vicki had barely understood her job, and scattered red and white rose petals unevenly across the carpet. Teddy on the other hand, took his job very seriously. His face was solemn, focused, as he marched straight ahead, eyes on Harry, carrying the red velvet pillow.

The music changed and it was time.

"You ready for this, sweetheart?" her father asked her.

"I've been ready since I was 10 years old, Dad."

Arthur chuckled and held out his arm. They stepped away from the archway, and started slowly down the aisle. Ginny's eyes focused on Harry.

Harry was in awe of her. Never before had he seen a more beautiful person. Ever in his life. He was overwhelmed by the rush of love he suddenly felt for her. He didn't think he could love her any more than he did before, but it was possible.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes the whole walk down. She smiled when she saw the marvel in his green eyes. They finally reached the end of the walkway.

"I will always be here for you darling, giving you away is not goodbye," Arthur whispered in her ear.

"I know Daddy," Ginny said, using a nickname she hadn't since she was 8. He kissed her cheek and turned to Harry.

"Be good to her."

"I will," Harry answered, extending his hand to her. She reached for it, and stepped up onto the small platform they would be joined on.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said back.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, I would never miss this."

"I know. But you cut it awful close."

"I'd like to show you why, if that's alright."

Ginny looked at him, puzzled. Why was he bringing up work at their wedding. She looked at Kingsley, but he nodded knowingly. He was in on this. She nodded to Harry. Harry turned to the audience.

"I'm sure most of you noticed that I almost missed my own wedding," he began. "It just so happened, against my better judgment, that there were a few, uninvited guests that needed to be in attendance this evening."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a stone. He turned it 3 times in his hand, and Ginny watched in awe as silvery figures spewed out of it. They materialized into many people. People who looked like people she knew, only slightly faded, as if their clothes were washed too many times. She let out a gasp when she saw one of the figures.

"Fred!" she cried, racing to hug him. His body felt cold, but solid.

"Hey baby sister, didn't think I would miss your wedding, did you?" Ginny turned to gape at Harry. How was this possible?

"For those of you know the tale of the 3 brothers, than you know what it is I hold in my hand. It is the Resurrection Stone, and as you can see, it works. While it is uncomfortable for the dead to be in this world, they all agreed that they wanted to be here for this event. My mission brought me close to where I knew I had lost the stone, and for my own selfish reasons, I chose to look for it. Upon finding it, I thought of how wonderful it would be to have my parents be at my wedding. I had to ask them, though, as it is uncomfortable. They told the others, and none of them wanted to be left out either. So here they are!"

Ginny turned to look at who else had made it to the wedding, courtesy of the Stone. Fred had wandered off to his seat by George, who was staring at him, open mouthed. Lily and James Potter had taken seats in the front row, next to Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore.

"Now we can begin," Kingsley said in his deep voice. "We are here to celebrate the joining of Harry James Potter, and Ginevra Molly Weasley. They have chosen to write their own vows. Harry, you first."

"Since my second year in Hogwarts, I have known you better than I know many people. I remember to this day the rush of fear I felt when I heard it was you who was taken to the chamber of secrets. Whether it was unknown love, or that you were my best mate's sister, I'll never know. I just know that since that day, I have felt protectiveness towards you. I was willing to sacrifice anything to keep you safe, including our happiness. That was the worst mistake of my life, giving you up like that, even though it kept you safe. I am eternally grateful that you took me back. I promise, from this day forward, to love you forever, to protect you from anything. Nothing will ever make me leave you, I will face any danger to keep you safe. I will stand by you through everything, I want to grow old with you, and die in your arms. With this, I pledge myself to you." Harry slid the ring onto Ginny's hand. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Ginny, your turn," Kingsley said.

"Harry, I have love you from the minute I met you. I almost died the day I saw you in that train station. I liked you before that, but it had turned to love. I spent that whole year at home, fantasizing about our wedding. Drawing pictures, writing notes about our children. My diary was scrawled with childish dreams of being Mrs. Ginny Potter. And now it is coming true. All the dangers we faced, the hardships, the losses, only bring me colder to you. You were my hero that first year of Hogwarts, and I cherished you even more. Then there was the summer we spent at the Burrow, where we truly became friends. The hurt I felt when I saw you with Cho, and my retaliation with other boys. I waited and waited, seeing in your eyes, that you had finally seen me. We were together for a while, then you left again. But I didn't see it as that. My Harry could never leave me. He was just off to save the world, as heroes do. And now that is over, and we have our whole lives to be together. So I too, promise to love you forever, to stay with you forever, to remember forever, everything we have been through, and how much more we can be through, as we continue our lives. With this, I pledge myself to you." Ginny slid the ring onto Harry's finger.

Kingsley removed his wand and placed it on their clasped hands. "Then I now pronounce you magically joined as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry stepped in and grabbed Ginny around the waist. He pulled her in close, and kissed her long and deep. They broke away after a few seconds, as the music started lively up again. They followed their friends down the aisle to the exit.

The wedding reception was amazing. Huge tents had flown up in the courtyard and chairs and tables had also appeared, surrounding a large dance floor.

Everybody in attendance had a great time socializing. The special guests stayed long enough to see Harry and Ginny's first dance. All too soon, they were ready to leave. Ginny hugged Fred fiercely, she would miss him again, almost like a fresh hurt, but she was glad he could see her wedding. Fred shook Harry's hand, and made a special, last goodbye hug with his brother. They had said goodbye about 4 times now. Then, he disappeared. Dumbledore was the next to leave, after congratulating them again. She hugged Sirius, and then he hugged Harry. He whispered something in Harry's ear, but she wasn't close enough to hear what he said. Then, he left.

Remus and Tonks were next to leave, though most reluctantly. Tonks was cradling Teddy in her arms, Remus beside her. Their heads were all bent together, and they both kissed the baby, before handing him off to Andromeda.

"I wish I could stay forever," Tonks said wistfully. "But we can already feel the pain of not belonging. It is an odd pain, but one that would worsen and tear us and our loved ones apart if we continued to stay."

They hugged the newlyweds. "Take care of my boy," Remus said, and Harry nodded before they left too.

Last were Harry's parents. This would be hard. They walked over.

"I'm so proud of you, my baby all grown up," Harry's mother gushed.

"I'm proud of you son, for everything you've done," James said, clasping his hand firmly on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks Dad," Harry choked out. Ginny felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Take care of my boy," Lily said to Ginny, just as Remus had directed Harry.

"I will, promise."

His parents hugged her first, then Harry. Harry grasped his mother's shirt as if he never wanted her to leave. They finally broke from their hug.

"Harry, this is not goodbye," she promised. "You better bring me back to show me my grandchildren."

Harry laughed and smiled. "Of course mum, any time."

They disappeared, and the couple returned to the party.

As the party was winding down, a limo cruised up to doors.

"Mum!" Ginny cried. "We can apparate anywhere, you know, you didn't have to pay for this!"

"I know honey, but I thought it would be nice, it's supposed to be special…"

Harry was already pulling Ginny in.

"C'mon babe, it's a wedding tradition."

Ginny climbed in, then felt the car start. She waved out the window to her friends and family, and heard the cans clinking behind the car.

"Wait!" she cried. She almost forgot! The limo stopped and Ginny stood on the seat to stick her top half out the moon roof.

"The bouquet!" she cried. Immediately, all the girls rushed around the car. Ginny spun around and tossed the flowers. When she turned around, she was looking at the shocked face of Gillian.

"It won't be me!" she was saying to those around her. "Luna, Hermione, Mia, they're all engaged and I don't even have a boyfriend."

Ginny slunk back into the car as it started driving again.

"Doesn't have a boyfriend? You gotta be kidding me. Did you see how she and Luke were hanging all over each other during the whole reception?"

"No," Harry responded. "I had eyes for only you."

Ginny smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Engaged people don't count, only singles can catch it. I bet you anything…"

Harry's mouth closed over hers, silencing her. Ginny was leaning over him, passion filling her, when suddenly, she felt like she was flying. She broke out of the kiss and looked out the window. Indeed, the limo had taken flight, and picked up some speed. Nothing on the ground was recognizable.

"I should have know," she muttered. "And I suppose you did?"

Harry just grinned and shrugged. "We'll be there soon."

Ginny snuggled into him, and they sipped champagne. Very soon, Ginny felt the tire come in contact with the ground.

"Welcome to paradise!" Harry said, opening the door. Ginny gasped. They were on their very own beach. A cabin sat in the middle of the small island. It could barely be a mile across. The sand was white, speckled with shells. a single palm tree shaded the house and part of the surrounding beach.

"Harry, it's perfect!"

"Thank Hermione, she did all the planning. It's completely untraceable, not even Hermione could find it again. Only Havelock could, and Ron knows to send him out if there's and emergency." Ron and Hermione were watching Havelock and Snuffles for them for the week of their honeymoon.

"I will have to remember to." They were still in the car, as Ginny was worried about walking in the sand in her shoes, as there was no path connecting the small driveway to the cabin.

"You ready to go in?" Harry asked her.

"Yes…" Ginny said, looking at the sand and figuring out the best way to navigate it. Harry sighed and she felt herself fly off the seat. Harry had picked her up, bride style.

"This is how it should be done, you know," Harry said with a smile.

"I'm too heavy for you to carry, put me down."

"You feel light as a feather, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny smiled at hearing her new name. She had almost forgotten she was Mrs. Potter now.

"Alright, let's go in, Mr. Potter."

Harry walked in the door, and down a short hall to the large bedroom. A huge bed took up most of the space, with just a small dresser, and doors that opened to the beach inside. Harry laid her on the bed.

She pulled him down beside her, then stood up.

"We can't get undressed laying down, silly," she whispered seductively.

He watched her with unwavering eyes, fascinated as she undressed. She stood in the middle of the floor, fingers working at the fastenings of her gown with an elegant nimbleness. She could feel Harry's eyes on her and she turned away from him, a sudden self-consciousness working its way under her skin. She had  
never felt that way in front of Harry. Never. But now, everything felt different. She wanted it to be a sexy night for him, something special.

Her skin flushed at a glance, at his touch as he stood and laid a hand on her back. He began to slide off her gown with the other. It fell around her, flooding her feet in a puddle of gossamer and lace from which she carefully removed herself, turning back to face Harry. He had shed his jacket and tie and undone his top few buttons. He looked to relaxed, so at ease. A little rumpled, even. Like a rugged model. Ginny suppressed giggle, but could not contain the smile that had bloomed on her lips.

"What?" he asked, smoothing her hair away from her eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just, happy."

"Yeah?" he asked in mock surprise. "Me too," he whispered, bending low to press his lips to hers. Her hands moved to his chest, working with that same dexterity to unbutton his shirt, while his twisted themselves into her hair. She held fast to his flapping collar and tried to pull him nearer, unable to attain a close enough proximity to sate her. He got the message though, and one hand slipped from her hair, down the contours of her shoulders, the length of her spine, to the small of her back. He pressed her against him, kissing her hungrily, moving slowly from her lips to her nose, to her chin, to her jaw, her ear, her neck…

He worked his way across her collarbone, pausing when he reached up to unhook her bra and then to lap his tongue against the hollow of her neck. Her hands released his shirt collar and began to tour his body, flitting across his chest and his stomach and fussing with the zipper of his trousers, their speed increasing to match her heartbeat as his mouth moved to her left breast.

She abandoned the zipper, burying her face in the top of his head, letting out a quiet moan when his tongue flicked at her nipple. He continued onto the other one, leaving a trail of love bites in his wake, and then proceeding to take her breast into his mouth, sucking and teasing it with his tongue until she could barely take it anymore. She pulled his face back up to hers and pushed her lips against his. Her hands slid back to his zipper and she yanked it down, followed by his trousers.

He moved his hands lower, one resting on her upper thing and the other on her back as he lifted her off the ground so that her face was higher than his. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he stepped out of his trousers, leaving the on the floor as he made for the bed.

He laid her on her back and moved on top of her as they continued to kiss and grope. Her fingers flew back to his waistband and slid down his shorts. Ginny pushed him off of her, rolling them over that that she was on top. Her hand worked at his now exposed penis, rubbing and massaging him as she trailed kisses down his torso, pausing only to play with his bellybutton with her tongue. He groaned loudly when her lips finally traveled down to his shaft, replacing her hands with warm, wet kisses.

'Merlin', he thought to himself. 'How did I get this lucky?'

She spread her lips around the tip, taking him into her mouth and moving her head up and down, drawing another long moan from his throat with each thrust of her head. He grew harder and harder against her tongue, growing larger and larger until she could barely fit him in her mouth. And when he came, it spilled over her lips and chin as she struggled to swallow.

"Your turn," he whispered, rolling them over again and holding himself above  
her while he pulled off her panties.

Their mouths reconnected and he slid his fingers between her folds, moving them back and forth along her clit. She broke off their kiss groaning against his mouth as her whole body began to tingle. He moved down her body, placing kisses all along it as he made his way to her vagina. He slid his tongue inside where his fingers had been and finished her off, making her cum with a long moan and a small thrust of her hips.

Ginny reached for her nightstand, opening the drawer and extracting a vile of the potion she kept inside it. She tossed it back, draining the vile in one sip and discarding the empty container. Harry moved back to her face and their lips locked once again as he slid his fingers back inside of her. She squirmed beneath him, body riddled with anticipation as he positioned himself over her.

And then he was inside him, her muscles contracting, her hands trying desperately to hold him closer. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her against him, moving slowly within her. Slowly at first, but soon his thrusts became more feverish as they both neared their peaks. She rolled them over again and straddled him, mimicking his trusting motions until her blood boiled so hot she could barely move.

Harry brought her back to her back and she pushed her face against his shoulder, allowing her teeth to sink gently into it when she finally came; only barely muffling her cry of delight. He followed, a moment later, finding solace in her hair where he hid his face as he did. He slid out, carefully and pulled her against his side, not ready to let go of her yet. And there they stayed until they fell asleep, murmuring "I love you's ;" the last words between them on their wedding day.


	19. Life

**Well, its been a while, hasn't it. I want to majorly apologize for leaving my story for so many MONTHS. its been crazy around here, with school and softball and work and every other thing I have to do. At least I left it off in a good spot, right? I might also want to apologize for those looking for more Hermione and Ron. I kind of cut out their wedding and a few years in between. I felt like even when I had free time, I didn't want to be writing this, because Hermione and Ron's wedding would be like rewriting Harry and Ginny's. and the years following were just everyday life, nothing exciting. So although I was hoping to take this story quite slow, I got up to the more exciting parts. Just know that I will hopefully have weekly updates now that we are into summer, and that they will be fun chapters. Hopefully this will make you forgive me for abandoning you guys for so long. I want to thoroughly thank my loyal readers who have stuck by me and will continue following this story, and to welcome new always, please leave reviews. I appreciate them so much, and I really can't resist writing when I see a really good one.  
**

**Going back to the Hermione and Ron section. Although this story is far from over, I already thought about rewriting it from the point of view of Hermione and Ron. You would see some of the same events, like Fred's funeral, through their eyes, and some new, non seen events. I don't know. I wouldn't know if I would start when this is finished or start it sooner, like whenever I have writers block for this story. Let me know your opinions. **

**My third note, as you can see, Ginny and Harry's love life is existent, but not really in my story. I find myself not having the patience to deal with writing the sex scenes. If you guys want them, let me know. If its huge demand, I might just suck it up and write a few. But I like to focus more on the actual storyline, so if anyone is good at writing sex scenes, let me know. I can include it and credit you of course. Just a generic, home alone type one will work, I could make it fit pretty much anywhere. It would be greatly appreciated. **

**Now, on with the story! (finally :) )**

19. Life

The years passed by in almost a blur. Harry and Ginny settled into an easy lifestyle. They attended quite a few weddings. Hermione's was next, in June. She had settled on the aqua dresses on a white sand beach. The whole ceremony was rather small, but perfect nonetheless. Luna a Neville followed, with an even smaller ceremony. Ginny and Harry also attended Katie and Sophie's from the Harpies team. Then came Mia's and Nick's, which Ginny and Harry were both a part of. Eventually, the wedding season died down, and they really settled in.

It was now August 2004. The entire Weasley family was at Shell Cottage, celebrating Victoire's 6th birthday. She had just blown out the candles on her princess birthday cake. She was excitingly telling Ginny about the muggle school she would be attending in a month. Most wizard children would go to muggle school until the 5th grade. That is where muggle children would go to middle school, and wizards would head to Hogwarts, this way, muggles assumed that they were off to private school. This was the easiest way for them to learn to read and write. Vicki would be going to school with Teddy, while Freddy was at a different school.

Soon, the cake was cut, and Ginny wandered into the living room to sit with Harry. He was sitting with Teddy, who was sporting Vicki's favorite shade of pink in his hair in honor of her birthday.

"You won't be able to do that at school you know, Teddy," Harry said.

"I know Harry. I think I'm going to keep it black, like yours."

Harry laughed. "As long as you keep it one color, I don't care what color it is."

Teddy laughed and scampered off to play with Freddy and Vicki. Ginny snuggled into Harry's side and he held her hand. The kids were so cute, Ginny let out an audible sigh of longing.

"Thinking about babies?" Harry asked her softly.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"I've been thinking it too. I mean we were waiting until we were in our lives to start our huge family, and I think we are pretty settled. I mean, even all our friends are. Neville is teaching at Hogwarts, Luna is a Healer. Even crazy Gillian has been dating Luke for several years. They're the last to tie the knot and that's it. We are 23 now, that seems old enough to me."

Ginny looked at him. Apparently he had really been thinking about it. She smiled at him, but was interrupted by Fleur, who had cleared her throat loudly, as if about to make an announcement. She was holding Bill's hand, and looked meaningfully at Vicki, who ran over to her parents.

"Mommy is getting me a special present," Vicki announced, as if she had been waiting for this all day. "Mommy and Daddy are getting me a baby sister!"

Everyone gasped.

"Is it true?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," replied Fleur. She smiled at Bill. "I am 3 months along with our second little girl."

The next ten minutes were spent with congratulations and good wishes. And then it was time to leave. Harry and Ginny were one of the first to leave, as they had to drop Teddy off at home. Vicki hugged Harry and Ginny at the door and turned to Teddy.

"Bye Teddy, see you at school."

Teddy leaned in and kissed her quickly on the mouth. Vicki looked shocked and the crowd awed in unison. Teddy's face turned a bright shade of pink, as bright as his hair.

"Bye," he said quickly, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him out the door.

Harry was still chuckling on the front stoop.

"What brought that about, Ted?" he asked his godson.

"You and Ginny always do it, and so do Ron and Hermione and everyone else. I thought it would make her happy," he said with the innocence of a 6 year old who doesn't quite understand.

"I thought it was very sweet," Ginny said to Teddy, who smiled. They brought him home and returned to Potter Manor. Later that night, Ginny went to drink her birth control potion, but Harry gently took it from her. He placed it on the nightstand and smiled at her. She thought for a moment, then proceeded to kiss Harry with even more force than usual.

The next few weeks passed quickly. Harry and Ginny were sneaking in shagging sessions every chance they got, though if her mother was any indication, Ginny should have no problems getting pregnant.

One night, as Ginny returned from quidditch practice with a message on her home phone. She knew without listening to it that it was from Hermione, she was the only one who consistently used a phone.

"I wonder what she needs," Ginny thought out loud. She hit play on the machine.

"Hey Gin, its me. Look, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner tonight, my place? I have a lot to tell you about, and its kind of important. And Harry and Ron are working late tonight, so we'll be alone anyways. You could stay overnight if you don't want to go home to an empty house. So uh yea, let me know okay? Love ya, bye."

"That's odd," Ginny said aloud. "Hermione usually doesn't ramble that much. I wonder what's up."

Ginny glanced at the clock. It was 3. She would have enough time to shower and get ready, and fly over, which would allow her to bring Snuffles. She sent Havelock out with her response; he hadn't been out in a while. She quickly showered and changed, and climbed aboard her Firebolt, Snuffles in the attachable side basket.

She came to a neat landing on Hermione's front porch ten minutes later. She had barely knocked when the door was flung open and Hermione grabbed her around the neck with a squeal.

"uh, hi," Ginny said hesitantly.

"Come in, come in, I have a lasagna in the oven and its just about done."

They sat down at the kitchen table as Hermione cut the pasta and served it onto two plates. They took a few bites; it was delicious.

"So," Ginny started. "Whats going on?"

"Well, I have a super big surprise, and I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Well what is it. New job?"

"No, you know I'm perfectly happy as the Magical Creature Rights Regulator."

"Ron has a new job?"

"No silly, why would he be working late if he was leaving the auror office? Its bigger then a new job."

"Good point. Let's see. Oh!" Ginny gasped. "Are you moving? You better not because I love how close we are I mean our kids can visit each other's houses and play on the streets together and walk to the park together and you love Pearl Cottage, you can't leave when you just moved."

"Ginny, Ginny slow down, I'm not moving. But you were close."

Ginny looked at her, confused.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny squealed in delight. "You're pregnant! How far along? I didn't even know you guys were trying!"

"Well, we weren't. Turns out Ron left a vial of his skin softening potion for that burn he got last week where I usually keep my birth control potion. He said I was feeling super soft that night, but we didn't realize what happened until the morning sickness and my late period. But it's not really a big deal to us, we are really happy. I mean we weren't trying yet, but I think we were going to start soon anyways. We wanted to be young parents. So I'm due April 12th and I'm about 10 weeks along."

"That is so great! I'm so happy for you. I didn't want to tell anyone in case it took a while, but Harry and I are trying."

Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny tight.

"That would be so perfect. They would be in the same year in Hogwarts. Have you felt weird at all? I felt different for a few weeks before the morning sickness started. I just thought I was coming down with something. But then again, this was a surprise," she said, looking fondly at her still flat tummy.

"No, I've felt fine. I was actually starting to get a little worried. We have been trying since Vicki's birthday, and still nothing."

"Relax, its barely been a month. You wouldn't even notice if you were pregnant yet."

"That is true. How great will this be though. We can raise our kids together, help each other out. We could have a huge combined baby shower," Ginny said excitedly.

"Yes, and we can read all the books and get the same healer. Hmm, I wonder what I'll actually do about that. A muggle doctor or a healer. I should definitely go in soon."

"Well, we will have plenty of time to think about that. Well I do at least. I'm not sure what I will do. Probably just a healer. It would look suspicious to do both and I trust a Healer more."

"That is true. I was looking at some before. I think I will probably go with Healer Amy Wilson. She's only been in practice for a few years, but everyone who goes to her loves her. It would be nice to be able to go to Luna, but she's not done with her training yet."

"She's not? I thought she was working at St. Mungos?" Ginny asked, confused.

"She is, she just isn't a baby doctor yet. She mostly takes care of minor spell mishaps still. You know, stuff that doesn't even require hospitalization."

"Oh well, I was sort of thinking I would go to her. Anyways, it's probably better to go to someone who doesn't know me. Otherwise they might not like me so much after, I have a feeling I'm going to be pretty demanding."

"Oh I know it," Hermione responded. She rubbed her hand across her stomach. "Ever since I saw that stick turn pink, I've been watching everything I eat and started a full vitamin regime. This little boy or girl had to grow big and strong before they get to meet mum and dad."

"Are you planning on finding out?"

"We haven't decided yet. It's not an option for another month or so. We have time to think about it."

"Any names?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Well, we were thinking Heidi Rachel for a girl and Riley Hector for a boy. But it's still a little soon to be really considering it. Like I said, we have another 7 months."

"It's going to be long," Ginny said with a sigh.

"Yes, yes it is," Hermione agreed.

The next day, Ginny woke up to a terrible pain in her stomach. Harry rolled over and moved to kiss her.

"Bathroom," she gasped, her hand over her mouth. She rushed to the toilet and threw up. She heard Harry pad in behind her.

"Oh," he gasped, running to hold her hair back.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Ginny said, standing and walking to the sink. She rinsed her mouth and grabbed a toothbrush. Harry looked at her with worried eyes.

"Ib rebbe fibe," she insisted. A small grin cracked through Harry's concerned mask. She spit out the mouthful of toothpaste.

"I'm really fine," she repeated. And it was true, she no longer felt sick. She felt perfectly healthy. In fact, it was strange.

"Maybe you shouldn't g-" Harry's suggestion was cut off by Ginny grabbing his arm and spinning him to face her. "go to quidditch," Harry finished weakly.

"Harry, do you know what this means? What day is it?"

"Uh, September 23, why?"

She grinned at him. "I'm late."

"Quidditch doesn't start for 2 hours…."

Ginny smacked him in the head. "Not that late. Late late. Me, Ginny Weasley, who has gotten her period on the 22 of every month since I first got it. I am a day late! And I'm sick!"

A grin split Harry's face. "That's great!" he cried, lifting her and spinning her in a circle.

"I can't be sure, but I have this feeling," Ginny said. "And Hermione said I would have the feeling."

"How about this? You pick up a pregnancy test and I'll pick up a couple of steaks to go from _The Phoenix Feather_. We can make finding out a date. We can celebrate, I hope. Or if not, we can always make it a romantic dinner, and keep trying tonight. Sound like a plan?"

"That sound great! Only one difference."

"What's that?"

"Let's keep trying tonight, even if we already have one," Ginny said with a devious grin.


	20. Months  Part One

**Again, please review, I really love them and any ideas or comments you have. Let me know your opinion on things I've done or haven't done. I try to please everyone. I hope this reassures everyone that I will be updating much better then I was ;) and be happy that this is one part of a 2 part section. I just wanted to get you something to read, as the second part will be longer, and you can guess why once you see how its set up...the fun starts next chapter! so don't stray from your computer and any last minute baby ideas will only be able to be taken into account for a few more days, update by Friday!  
**

20. Months - Part One

September - Month One

"This is it," said Harry, as he and Ginny lay in bed later that night. They had eaten dinner, and sat in the bathroom together, for 5 minutes. Then, they watched the stick turn pink. Of course, they celebrated.

"This is it," Ginny agreed, kissing him. They had 9 months before their lives would be changed forever. They would no longer be Harry and Ginny Potter, the perfect couple. They would be Harry, Ginny and Baby Potter, the perfect family.

October – Month 2

"See that right there? That's your baby," said Dr. Wilson. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand.

"She's beautiful," Harry said, kissing Ginny's cheek, then gazing back at the monitor. Ginny had decided to go with Dr. Wilson, after Hermione recommended her. And she was right. The blonde healer had a very calming, relaxing nature. Ginny was already beginning to trust her very much, which was important for her baby.

She looked at Harry. "How do you know it's a girl?" she asked teasingly. "How do you know it's not Harry Junior in there?"

"First of all, it definitely not Harry Junior. You see how much attention I get. I'm not bestowing that on a baby, there will never be any question of who their father is. Potter is common. At least with a different name, he can pretend to be unrelated."

"Harry, your children will be proud of you and of who they are, not ashamed."

"I just want to give them the option. Besides I know it's a girl."

Dr. Wilson laughed. "I don't think even the baby knows that yet. But you can guess. We won't be able to tell until next month. Will you be interested in finding out?"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other.

"We will have to think about it," Ginny responded.

"Well, you have time," Dr. Wilson said, wiping the gel off Ginny's still flat stomach. "I will see you back next month.

At home, Ginny and Harry were discussing the baby. It seemed it was all they would ever talk about.

"I think it should be a surprise," Harry said. "I mean, we will be using the same nursery either way, right?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "I agree. It may also be the only time we get surprised. I mean, when we are on kid number 8, we might want to know what kind of clothes to buy and stuff like that. But for now, a surprise works."

"I think we might want to know by kid number 3," Harry said, laughing. "We are going to be ripping our hair out with 12 young kids."

"But it will be so much fun," Ginny protesting, hoping he didn't change his mind.

"I know, and I missed out on having siblings. I want our kids to be happy. And they will. Now come on, we have to go tell your family."

November – Month 3

"Your due date should be right around May 12th." Dr. Wilson said at Ginny's next visit. She was alone. Harry had a mission that he couldn't reschedule. She was worried sick, even though he tried to convince her it wasn't dangerous at all. Although he was sad to be missing out on this, he insisted she make her appointment. Ginny had a feeling he though her stress over him would hurt the baby.

"You have to relax," Dr. Wilson reminded her.

"I know," Ginny said quietly. "I just worry about him so much. I can't lose Harry."

"I know, but it isn't just about you." She pointed to the blob on the screen. "You son or daughter needs you. Especially now. They need to grow strong in a stable environment. They can't have you stressing yourself out all the time. Relax, for him or her. Think of the baby."

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath. She needed something to distract her. As if she read her mind, Dr. Wilson asked about Ginny's family.

"How did they take to news?"

Ginny smiled, remembering. "They were ecstatic. I got bear hugs from everyone. I'm surprised the baby wasn't crushed!" she said, laughing. "My mother went out and bought a ton of yellow and green yarn to start knitting. And she was already knitting for Hermione and Fleur. My poor father is going to starve because she is never going to stop to cook."

Dr. Wilson laughed. She printed out a picture of the sonogram. Ginny smiled as she took it. It moved, of course, so it was just like looking at the sonogram today, although of course the baby in the picture wouldn't grow. Ginny had already started a yellow baby album, compiled of her two sonogram pictures. She couldn't wait to be able to look at all nine months put together, and see how her baby had grown.

"All right," Dr. Wilson said, sponging off Ginny's stomach. "I will see you in another month, and then we start having more frequent visits."

"I can't wait," said Ginny.

December – Month 4

It was early December when Ginny and Harry returned to Dr. Wilson's. They looked at the baby on the monitor. It never failed to make Ginny smile with wonder at the little miracle in her stomach.

"So, when does quidditch start again?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"February," Ginny replied.

"Hmm," thought Dr. Wilson. "You will probably miss most of the season then."

Ginny frowned. She forgot about playing quidditch, or rather, not playing while she was pregnant.

"You might be able to start, but I wouldn't count on it. You will be 6 months along. I usually tell people involved in what might be dangerous activity to stop when they start showing. You are getting a small bump now, so I really doubt it."

"No, no that's fine. Baby comes first," Ginny said, smiling. It was up to her to find a replacement chaser for the team.

"When will I be back?"

"You can start a couple weeks after you deliver, though you may want to take some more time off."

Ginny thought about it. If she was out until July, that would give her two months with the baby, but still let her be back in time for the start of playoffs and the championship in September.

"At least the quidditch world cup isn't this year," she said with a smile, now that she had a plan formulated. She just needed a chaser.

The next day, The Harpies held a chaser tryout after practice.

"No one looks very good," Mia said, disheartened.

"How is it that there is no one good in quidditch anymore," complained Gillian.

"At least we aren't looking for two players," Ginny said, with a grin to Mia. She smiled sheepishly back.

"We thought about it," she admitted. "But Nick and I think we should wait. We only want one, so we both want to be ready to fully be involved. Nick has been saving all his days off, so he can take a couple of months off when we have a baby, so we can both enjoy the excitement. Maybe in the next year or two."

"Well, at least you have the option," Gillian said, smiling. Ginny playfully punched her in the arm.

"Oh, come off it Gilly," she said. "You know Luke is absolutely in love with you."

"Well, why hasn't he asked me yet. There is one very important question a girl needs to be asked to really feel the love."

"Your only 25," Ginny reminded her. "That's not really old." Then, she noticed a mischievous smile growing on Mia's face. She winked at Ginny behind Gillian's back. Ginny remembered that Luke was Nick's partner in the auror office. Ginny held in a squeal of excitement. He must have said something to Nick about proposing to Gillian.

At Christmas, Harry and Ginny enjoyed a quite exchanging of gifts in their own home before leaving for the Burrow for a huge Christmas dinner. When they returned home, laden with baby things, Ginny heard the phone ring. She answered to an excited voice of Gillian.

"Ginny, Ginny, guess what I got for Christmas?"

"Um, a new broomstick?"

"Well, yea, but something better!"

Ginny was confused. What could be better than a broomstick? Then, she knew.

"At the bottom of my stocking, I found….a ring!" Gillian exclaimed, quickly getting tired of waiting for Ginny to guess. "He took it from me and got down on one knee and told me how much he loved me, and how much he will always love me. He told me that he thanks the lord every day that he got transferred and became friends with Harry Potter. And not because Harry's famous, but because it was t his wedding that he met me!"

"That's great Gillian! So, when's the wedding?"

"We are thinking late April, early May. And I want you to be a bridesmaid."

"Gilly, I'll be 8 months pregnant!"

"And no one will care. You will still be beautiful. So no arguing, missy."

After she hung up, Ginny told Harry the good news.

"Good for Luke," Harry said with a smile. "And hopefully that will be the last of the weddings for a while."

"Oh, stop, Harry. Weddings aren't that bad."

January – Month 5

After the holidays, Ginny was no longer allowed to play quidditch. She still attended practice, though. She had nothing better to do. The team was having casual practice, since it was technically the off season. They still hadn't found a replacement chaser for Ginny.

After Katie, the seeker, would release and catch the snitch several times, she would step in as chaser to allow Mia and Gillian to practice with three chasers. She wasn't bad, although Gillian had stepped up as the main scorer. At this point, the team assumed that the replacement would only be as good as an assistant.

In fact, the tryouts were only getting worse. The girl who showed up today didn't seem to want to ever get on her broomstick. She was chatting with Ginny, about quidditch at first, but slowly getting into her love life. Eventually, when it came time to fly, they realized she had shown up only to try to mooch Harry Potter's autograph from Ginny. The girl looked like she had never flown before a day in her life. Needless to say, the team was at a loss.

"I don't understand it," Gwenog said later that day. "We used to be THE team to play on, because we were all women. I mean, I know that puts us at a slight disadvantage, missing out on all the great quidditch men, but we make up for it because every female player looks to be on our team first."

"Yea, that's how we got Ginny," Gillian said, elbowing Ginny playfully in the ribs.

"Hey, baby in here," Ginny said in mock annoyance. She smiled at Gillian. That was actually the exact reason she longed to play for the Holyhead Harpies. She couldn't understand how women didn't want to play for the all women powerhouse team. If they were able to put together a strong enough team, they could beat the men's teams and actually win something. There was nothing better than beating men at something they thought they could do better then you in.

"I don't even know what to do anymore," said Ginny. She had contacted everyone she could think of. Alicia Spinnet was in a signed contract for 3 years with the Falmouth Falcons. Katie Bell had wanted to play, but was currently playing for the Wimbourne Wasps. She had even offered to leave her position and come play for them, but Ginny wouldn't let her. She knew Katie wanted to keep playing, and this position was only temporary. If Katie played for the Harpies, she wouldn't have a team anymore once Ginny came back from her leave.

"That has to be the problem," thought Mia. "No one good enough will risk a permanent position for a temporary one. Especially when they won't even be able to celebrate if we win the championship. Ginny will be back by then. They will only be playing in the regular season; there's no glory in that."

Ginny thought about this for a minute. Maybe she was being selfish.

"I don't have to come back at all," she suggested. "I can take the whole season off."

"Oh stop," said Gillian. "I doubt it will make much difference at this point anyways."

Ginny thought again. She realized what she was going to be doing. She wanted 12 kids, and them close together. Chances are, the next several years were going to be spent with her on and off the quidditch pitch. They were struggling now, and they would struggle again and again and again.

"Maybe I shouldn't come back at all," she said quietly.

"Stop!" said Gillian. "I already told you it wouldn't make a difference."

"I mean at all. Like retire."

"But, you've only played like 5 years. Way not long enough," Gillian protested.

"Yea, are you crazy?" Mia exclaimed. "You're the best chaser we've seen in a long time."

"Do you want to stop playing," asked Gwenog.

"Well, of course not. But I also want a family. I'll be wanting to have kids, a lot of them. This isn't the last time we are going to have this problem."

"Well, this is a problem now. We don't have to worry about the future until we get there," said Gwenog.

"But I feel like I'm letting down my team. I'm being selfish. If you could get a good permanent player over me…"

"Don't be silly," Gwenog said. "There isn't even anyone good left, even if we had a permanent position open. Remember what we looked like before you? At this point, we need someone like Katie. She isn't even a chaser, but she had enough flying and athletic skills that she can catch and throw the quaffle and try to get it to Gilly that she can work for practice's and easy games. We don't need anyone amazing. Yes, it would look terrible, but we can lose every game we don't have you, and still win the championship. So if you know anyone with adequate flying skills, let me know."

"We just need someone like Katie…" thought Ginny. Then, she had an idea.


	21. Early

**This is a little late, sorry I went away for the weekend. It is also not Months Part 2, that's coming next. This month got a little longer then expected, and I wanted it to get the right response, so I made it its own chapter. Enjoy! and Review!**

21. Early

February – Month 6

It was early February. Ginny and Harry had just returned from the doctor's office. Ginny thought this might be the perfect time to ask him. They were both very happy, having just seen their baby, now 6 months along. Ginny was showing quite a bit now, and it was really starting to sink in that they were going to have a baby.

She sat down on the couch, Harry sitting next to her. He lifted her feet onto his lap and began to rub them.

"Oh, you have no idea how good that feels," Ginny said lovingly. Harry smiled.

"Anything for my baby," he laughed. "My two babies."

"Would you really do anything for me?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Harry said, surprised. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you know how we've been having a lot of trouble with finding a replacement chaser," she started.

"Yeah," said Harry. "What, you want me to show up at a tryout, encourage people to come?"

"No, that's the worst part. So many people are coming to try to befriend me, not because they're any good."

"Oh," said Harry. "Well, what do you need me for?"

"Well, Katie is a good enough chaser that she could fill in for me, and Gillian would take point, but that leaves us without a chaser…"

"Oh," said Harry, realizing what she was asking. He was quiet for a moment. "Well, I do kind of miss quidditch," he said with a smile.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Ginny asked, a smile splitting her face.

"Of course, as long as its okay with Gwenog. I know you guys have always been an all girls team. And you all have a first or last name beginning with G. I'm breaking two rules," he said chuckling.

Ginny threw her arms around him. "At this point, I'm sure she won't care," she said happily.

The next day, Ginny approached Gwenog at practice.

"So, I have a solution to our little problem."

Gwenog listened as Ginny recited her plan.

"That's fine with me, as long as its fine with Katie," Gwenog said. "He won't be an official member of the team, so it won't be breaking any rules."

The rest of the team was as excited as Ginny.

"Maybe more people will even show up to our games!" Mia said excitedly.

"Yeah, this could be our year to win it," answered Gillian.

Ginny celebrated along with them, but realized this would not be so easy. Harry was willing to do this for her, but it would be hard on him. Extra workload, more fans, and he was always worrying about her and the baby. It was unfair to ask him of this for more than one time. She wanted a big family, but that was going to mean a quick end to her quidditch career.

Midway through the month, Ginny and Harry had settled into a new routine. She would join him after work for dinner, from where they would go to practice, Ginny to watch safely in the stands while Harry played. The secret of him playing was not out yet, for which he was grateful. Games didn't start for another month, so until then, they would have some privacy.

On February 21, Molly Weasley threw Ginny and Hermione a huge combined baby shower at the burrow. Anyone who had ever been a friend of Harry, Ginny, Ron or Hermione, was invited.

Ginny and Harry asked for scarlet or gold baby things, and neutral colored clothes. Hermione and Ron had a yellow themed baby room, decorated with Winnie-the-Pooh, a favorite muggle character of Hermione's. They too didn't know the gender of their child.

Ginny smiled as she unwrapped a shaggy black stuffed dog from Fleur, Bill and Vicki. She looked confused as she opened the same exact one from Angelina, George and Freddy. It was always awkward receiving double gifts.

"Don't look so confused," Fleur said laughing.

"We planned it," added Angelina.

"Let's just say, you never want to be with a child who lost their best friend. It's always good to have a backup. We learned that the hard way with Vicki's bunny. It was impossible to find the same one again. we finally did, but we dealt with many restless nights," Fleur said, rubbing her daughters hair affectionately. Sure enough, a stuffed rabbit was clutched in Vicki's left hand.

"Thank you so much," Ginny said with more enthusiasm. She knew it would be a favorite of Harry's with its resemblance to Sirius. That would probably mean it would be popular with the baby.

Hermione was just opening her present from Molly. Ginny and Harry had received a beautiful hand knitted quilt. It was scarlet with a gold trim, and the Gryffindor lion stitched in the middle.

Hermione pulled two hand knit blankets out of the box. One was pink and the other was blue. Impressively, Molly had stitched a small Pooh Bear on the right hand corner of each blanket.

Hermione looked confused at the double, and the obvious boy and girl colors.

"Well, we know you wanted to have both," Molly explained. "So whatever this one is can use the right blanket, and you can put the other one away for the next baby."

"Oh, thank you so much," Hermione said, standing to give Molly a hug. Suddenly, though, she stopped. Ginny looked up to see Hermione falling, clutching her stomach. Luke grabbed her just before she hit the floor. Ron came running over to where he was going to place the blankets in a pile with the other gifts. He still had the blankets in one hand.

"Hermione! Hermione, what's wrong?" he was practically shouting at her. Ginny got up to run over to her, but Harry pressed her back in her chair.

"No," he said quietly. "Think about the baby. Let us handle this."

Harry walked quickly over to where Ron was on the floor with Hermione. Luke was still supporting her shoulders on the floor. Harry bent and lifted her, placing her on the couch.

Ron kneeled by her head.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

Hermione just moaned and clutched her stomach.

"Is it the baby?" Ron said in alarm. "It's the baby."

"Okay, well let's get her to St. Mungos," Harry said calmly. He lifted Hermione, Ron's hands were shaking too much for Harry to trust him. Harry stepped into the fire place.

"You throw, I'll speak," Harry said to Ron, referring to the floo powder. Ginny got up and climbed into the fireplace with them. Harry opened his mouth to complain, but Ginny cut him off.

"I'm fine, she's not. She is my best friend, I won't leave her." Harry nodded. Ginny grabbed Ron's free hand and clutched it. Ron threw the powder down and grabbed Harry's shoulder as Harry spoke clearly, "St. Mungos."

They arrived in the emergency room. Harry walked up to the desk.

"I have a pregnant woman, Hermione Weasley. She collapsed a few minutes ago, with pains in her stomach, and she hasn't been coherent enough to speak. She is 7 months pregnant." Harry told the clerk at the counter.

"Doctor?" she asked, typing furiously into the computer.

"Dr. Amy Wilson," Ron answered.

"Good, she is her tonight," the clerk answered, printing out a bracelet and fastening it around Hermione's wrist. She also placed one around Ron's wrist.

"Just in case there's a baby," she explained. "The father has to be in the system too, for security."

Harry swore he saw Ron gulp. Apparently, he had not expecting to see a baby so soon. A male nurse came around the corner with a gurney, which Harry gently place Hermione upon. Then, Ron and the man were off at a brisk pace, probably to an examination room.

Harry took Ginny's hand and led her to a couple of chairs off to the side of the large room. It was late, and the room was quiet.

"Try to rest," Harry said, and Ginny's head fell onto his shoulder. "It could be a long night."

A few hours later, Ginny woke up. Harry was standing at a payphone, talking to her parents, she assumed.

"No, we haven't heard anything yet," Harry said soothingly. "No, I understand completely. We will let you know when we hear something."

Harry hung up and sat back down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"They don't want too many people here, to overwhelm them." Ginny nodded. She didn't really want the whole family in the hospital the moment her baby was born. Yes, she wanted them near, and thinking about her, and visiting later, but she really wanted the moment to be between her and Harry, and their new family. She guessed Hermione would want the same.

All of the sudden, Ron came running around the corner. His face was a look of shock.

"Heidi Rachel," was all he said. "That's, her name. Heidi Rachel."

Then he broke down crying. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks of concern. Harry stood up and pressed Ron into his chair.

"Ron, what's wrong. Tell us," Ginny pleaded. Then, she saw Dr. Wilson turn the corner. She had tears in her eyes.

"Ginny, Harry, please come with me." Harry looked up, unable to leave Ron. "I'll be right back, mate,"  
he said. They walked a few steps away.

"I'm so sorry," Dr. Wilson began. "The baby was a stillborn."

Ginny gasped, unconsciously pressing a hand to her own baby bump. She felt it kick, but barely registered the fact. Harry stood very still, then turned his head and hurried back to Ron. He held him in a hug, not caring who stared at them.

"I think you better go see Hermione," Dr. Wilson said softly. Ginny looked at Harry, who nodded at her. His eyes were wet with tears.

Ginny followed Dr. Wilson into Hermione's room. She walked in and Dr. Wilson shut the door behind her. She and Hermione were alone.

"Heidi Rachel," Hermione said. Ginny noticed she was holding a pink blanket. Was it…?

"Ron h-h-held her f-f-first," she said between sobs that shook her whole body. "Then h-h-he handed her to m-m-me and raced out the d-d-door."

"Harry has him," Ginny whispered. She walked slowly to the bed and climbed in with Hermione. She caught a glimpse of the baby's face before Hermione pulled her in close to her body. Her head was covered in orange fuzz.

"She looks very peaceful," Ginny said, stroking Hermione's hair. Hermione leaned into Ginny and cried. Ginny felt her heart breaking. She held Hermione close to her and cried along with her.

Some time later, Hermione was looking at her baby, brushing her cheek.

"I don't g-g-get it," she choked out. "I did everything r-r-right."

"It wasn't your fault, it wasn't your fault," Ginny said, stroking Hermione's hair. "They don't know why these things happen."

Then Ron and Harry entered the room. Ginny got up off the bed and walked to Harry's side as Ron returned to the bed.

"I'm sorry, baby," Ron struggled. "I'm sorry I left you."

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand. Then, a nurse came in. Ginny knew it was time for the baby to leave. Hermione clutched her closer to her body. Ron placed a hand on the baby's head.

"I l-l-love you," Hermione whispered to Heidi, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Heidi," Ron said. "I always w-w-will," He finished, choking up at the end. The nurse came and took the baby from Hermione's arms. Ginny turned her head into Harry's and cried. Ron lay down on the bed next to Hermione, who turned into his chest. Harry walked Ginny out of the room. Before the door shut, Ginny heard fresh sobs coming from Hermione.

**And now you see why I couldn't mix Ginny's baby in with Hermione's baby. This chapter needs the respect it deserves, for Hermione and Ron. So, Months Part 2 on the way!**


	22. Months Part Two

**Longest chapter everrr! You can thank me with reviews, cmon I wanna hit 200!**

**I just kept writing and couldn't stop. None of these months were supposed to be this long, but I really got into it, so enjoy!**

22. Months – Part 2

March – Month 7

It was a long few weeks after the tragedy of Hermione and Ron's baby. Ginny was at a loss of what to do. Hermione was released from the hospital a few days later; they had run a few tests to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with her internally, or any explanation as to why the pregnancy had ended so tragically.

Ginny went over to Hermione and Ron's the day after she was released. When she walked in the door, Hermione was nowhere to be found. Ginny walked upstairs. She saw the nursery room door cracked open. All that remained to show it had once been a nursery were the yellow walls and the Pooh Bear border. Everything else was gone. Ginny remembered that Harry had helped Ron put everything away in the attic while Hermione was still in the hospital, so she wouldn't have to look at it.

Ginny opened the door to the master bedroom. Hermione was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Ginny walked over and lay down on Ron's side of the bed.

"Hey," she said softly. Hermione didn't look at her. "Ron called me. He said you wouldn't get out of bed. But he had to go to work, he had a big mission."

"So he called you to come babysit," Hermione said hotly.

"No, he called me to keep you company. I'm your best friend. You need a friend right now."

"Oh, Ginny, it's such a weird feeling," Hermione said. Ginny could hear the tears threatening to come out. She turned her head away from Hermione and stared at the ceiling too. She hated anyone to see her cry, so she gave Hermione the respect she would want.

"A few weeks ago, my stomach was big, with a baby inside. I could feel her kicking. I knew she was there, she could hear me, I could feel her. And then, all of the sudden, she's gone. My stomach is flat. But she is nowhere to be found. She was right here, for seven months, and now I can't find her. She was with me all the time, for seven months, and now she isn't. I keep feeling like I need to get up and feed her, or hold her, or cuddle her, but she isn't here. I never felt anything. Nothing. She was kicking at the party. Then, she was quiet. I thought she was sleeping, because she was so still. I thought she was tired from the excitement. But she wasn't. She was already gone. And she isn't coming back. They said there was nothing wrong with me. They don't know why she was stillborn. It just happened."

Ginny could definitely hear the tears in Hermione's voice now, and turned to hug her.

"Shh," she said comfortingly, as Hermione cried into her chest. "You couldn't have known. There wasn't anything you could have done. You would have been a great mother. You still will be a great mother, I know it. Eventually, you will be strong enough to try again."

"But if I lost this baby, how will I ever take care of another. What if I lose her too? Or what if the whole time she is growing up, I imagine her as Heidi, or what Heidi would have looked like, or if Heidi would have liked being a big sister? I don't know if I can ever truly love another baby ever again."

"Oh, you will be able to, I promise," Ginny said, stroking Hermione's hair. All of a sudden, she felt her baby kick. She sucked in a low breath, unsure of what it would do to Hermione.

"Is that the baby?" Hermione asked, looking up at Ginny.

"Yes," Ginny said hesitantly.

Hermione put her hand to Ginny's stomach. She felt the baby, kicking away now.

"They would have been best friends," Hermione said sadly.

"Yes, they would have," Ginny responded quietly. Hermione felt Ginny's stomach tighten.

"Gin? Are you okay?" she asked in alarm. Ginny's face had drained of all color. After a few moments, Ginny responded quietly, "Yea, I'm okay. That was weird."

They lay quietly in the bed together. Ginny knew it would take Hermione a long time to heal. She certainly hoped that her own baby would help, not hurt. Right now, Hermione needed to grieve the loss of all the hopes and dreams she had had for her child, as well as cope with the feeling of loss. Whenever someone died, you felt their loss, but a baby was different, especially as the mother. Ginny understood what Hermione was saying. She felt the baby, it was a part of her. It needed her. If it was suddenly gone, she would still feel the urge to help it, still feel like it was somewhere, needing her. But for Hermione, it wasn't. Heidi didn't need her, but Hermione didn't know what to do with the sudden loss of responsibility.

"Ginny, are you really okay?" Hermione asked as Ginny's stomach tightened again. Ginny felt a horrible gripping pain. It faded after a few moments. Ginny observed the terror in Hermione's eyes.

"Yea, maybe I just need some water. We've been up here for a while."

"Yes, let's go downstairs."

Ginny got out of the bed, and felt another gripping pain. This one lasted longer than the others. She knelt to the ground, barely keeping in the groan of pain she felt at her lips. Hermione was at her side in an instant.

"Ginny, Ginny!" she cried. "What's wrong."

"Pain," Ginny managed to get out. She felt the pain pass, and looked up at Hermione, who was hovering over her. She looked absolutely terrified. "I think you need to get Harry," Ginny said.

Hermione didn't move. Ginny felt another pain coming.

"Hermione! Harry now!"

Hermione snapped out of her trance and immediately ran downstairs. Ginny could hear her calling the ministry, asking for Harry. Now that she was out of the room, Ginny allowed herself to panic. It was much too early for this. she had just felt the baby kicking. It had to be okay. Or was it kicking because something was wrong. Could it be…dying? No! Ginny wouldn't allow herself to think it. She just… she heard a crack, and breathed a sigh of relief, Harry was here.

He appeared in the doorway. "Ginny, are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said quietly, trying not to let Hermione here, who had just appeared behind Harry. Harry scooped her up in his arms. She read the anxiety on his face.

"Let's get you to St. Mungos," he said, walking to the fireplace.

"We can't leave her," Ginny whispered to Harry. "You know what this looks like, right?"

"I hope to God that's not what it is," he hissed back, but took Hermione's hand. "C'mon, I'll have Ron meet us there. I'm not leaving you here alone."

Hermione came without a fight.

Finally settled in a room at the hospital, Ginny allowed herself to worry. Dr. Wilson would be in in a few moments. Then she would learn what was going on. She wasn't entirely sure, but it didn't seem as urgent as when Hermione was here. She had an IV needle in her hand, and a fetal monitor was on her stomach. But a nurse only came in every few minutes to check the reading coming out of the monitor, and would then leave calmly. Ginny hoped this meant there was no need to panic. Finally, Dr. Wilson came in.

"Hey guys, our appointment is next week!" she said jokingly, to try to lighten the mood. It didn't work. Dr. Wilson seemed to sense that Ginny was thinking of Hermione. "Don't worry," she said to Ginny. "I mean it." She walked over and looked at the monitor output. Then she put Ginny's feet up and took a swift look between her legs.

"Okay," she said after her exam. Ginny's face held worry still. "Like I said. You are fine. You aren't dilated, and your contractions are irregular. I'm pretty sure you are experiencing Braxton Hicks. It's like practice labor. It doesn't actually mean you are in labor. Just to be safe, though I'm gonna give you some medicine that calms down the uterus. It stops labor, but it will also stop the Braxton Hicks." She injected a clear fluid in through Ginny's IV.

"I'm going to have you stay overnight, just to make sure you don't go into real labor. After that, you are free to go. I'm going to put you on mild bedrest, though. That means bed to chair, to couch, to seat, to bathroom, you get it. I'm not saying strictly bed all the time, but take it easy. Don't walk around too much, try to be off your feet. You might feel the Braxton Hicks again, but as long as your water doesn't break, you should be fine. Just lay down and put your feet up if you feel it. Alright?" Dr. Wilson saw the worry still in Ginny's eyes. She smiled and wheeled a cart into the room.

"Would seeing the baby make you feel better?" she asked. Ginny smiled and nodded. The doctor lifted her shirt and held the wand on her stomach.

"Here's the baby. Here's the face, and the foot, and, oh look he waved at you!" she said, pointing to the little hand. "And here is its strong heartbeat," she said, turning up the volume. Ginny smiled and Harry leaned in to kiss her as they heard the baby's heart beating.

"It's okay," she said. "My baby is okay."

"I better go tell Hermione and Ron," Harry said, kissing her gently again.

April – Month 8

The next month passed slowly. Ginny sat around a lot. She went to the Harpies first game. The crowd was huge. She cheered as Gillian made three goals before Harry caught the snitch. The final score was 180 – 0. It was a huge win for the Harpies, putting them at the top of the leaderboard. The order went from record, and then by points allowed. As long as they kept winning, the Harpies would stay near the top with no points allowed.

They also started to get the nursery together. Harry forced Ginny to sit in the rocking chair in one corner, while he did all the moving. The walls were red, not a bright red, but a comfortable red. They were trimmed with gold. The two windows had heavy Gryffindor flags as shades. The flags were cut in half, so when the shades were drawn, it looked complete. They were heavy enough that even during the day, when drawn, the room became almost pitch black.

The wood in the room was all dark. The bumper and sheets were Gryiffindor colors, and the quilt from Molly and the stuffed dog lay inside. A mobile hung over the bed, consisting of a snitch, a quaffle, a bludger and a broomstick. On the wall over the crib hung two actual brooms, crossed to form an X. it was Ginny's old Cleansweep, her first broom, and Harry's Nimbus 2000. He repaired it crudely; it only flew about a foot off the ground and started shaking after passing 10 miles per hour. It could never be flown again, but it made good decoration.

Against the other wall was the changing table. It was stocked with diapers, wipes and newborn baby clothes. A dresser sat against the wall between them. A large snitch shaped rug covered the middle of the hardwood floor. James's old school trunk served as a toybox in the corner. The rocking chair sat in the other corner. A lamp stood behind the chair, on a dimmer switch.

"Well, I think that's everything," Harry said, as he pushed the dresser into place.

"You don't think this is too, you know, pressuring?" Ginny asked. "What if they don't like quidditch. Or what if they aren't in Gryiffindor? This seems like a little bit…much."

"Honey, with two superstar quidditch players as parents, there's no way they won't like it. And two Gryffindors as parents too. You know all we did. Any kid of ours is going to be brave and daring like a true Gryffindor. And if they don't like quidditch, well, they can change the room for themselves once they outgrow the nursery. If they want it different, we will do it different. But for now it's whatever we want."

"I suppose you're right. Would you put those boxes of diapers in the closet?" They had received a lot of clothes and diapers, as they had a majority of the furniture from it being Harry's original nursery. Several boxes of diapers stood off to the side of the room, uneeded for a while. Harry opened the door. He pushed the tall stack of diapers in.

"It's stuck, there must be something on the floor. That's weird, I was sure the closet was empty. Can you grab it Ginny?"

Ginny bent down and removed what was blocking the diapers. She sat back in the chair, amazed at what she had found.

"Harry, look." It was an old, red album. The cover read 'Harry: Year 1.'

"It's a scrapbook," Harry said in wonder. "I didn't know my mother kept a scrapbook of me."

"Well, we're done here. Let's go downstairs and take a look."

They cuddled together on the loveseat, Snuffles at their feet. Harry opened the book. It started with a picture of him as a baby. He cooed and wagged his fist. It was weird to see himself without the scar. He also already had a mop of shaggy black hair. _Harry James_ read the inscription in Lily's handwriting. _July 31__st__. 7 pounds, 11 ounces_. The next was a picture of his mother in a hospital bed, holding him, while his father knelt next to them. _The new Potter Family. _Then there was a picture of Sirius holding him. _Sirius Black, with his Godson, Harry._

_Harry with Grandma and Grandpa Potter._

_Harry with Grandma and Grandpa Evans._

Both had died before his parents had. He had never seen pictures of his grandparents before. Grandpa Potter had the same unruly hair, and he had Grandma Evans', as well as his mother's eyes.

_Harry's first night at home. _Him sleeping in the exact room they were just in.

_Harry goes to work with Daddy._ James, holding Harry upright in front of him on a broom.

_Harry goes shopping. _Harry waving from a shopping cart seat.

_Harry goes to Diagon Alley._ Lily holding Harry in a fireplace, waving and disappearing.

_Harry's first tooth._ Harry, smiling with one white blob sticking out in a gummy smile.

_Harry's first food. _Harry, in a high chair, spitting what looked like smooshed carrots at James, who was laughing as he cleaning off his glasses.

_Harry's first 'horsey ride'. _Harry sitting atop a giant dog, who appeared to be Sirius.

_Harry just loves Gryffin._ Harry, lying on his tummy, reaching for a calico cat's tail. The cat would whip it out of reach, and Harry would scoot after it, giggling.

_Harry's first birthday!_ Several pictures here. Harry with a cake. Harry on his first broom, given to him by Sirius. Harry with a party hat on his head.

_Harry's first steps. _Harry walking across the living room floor, from Lily to James, then from James to Lily.

Then, on the final page, was a picture of him, with his mother and father. The inscription read: _Hopefully our last family photo with Harry as an only child._ The book then ended.

Harry sat in shock. Ginny squeezed his hand. So much had been revealed in this book. He saw himself as a baby, a real baby. He saw his grandparents. He had a cat, named Gryffin. His mother was…

"Do you think she was already pregnant, when she was killed?" Harry wondered to Ginny. Ginny was hesitant. She was unsure of what to say.

"Well, it says hopefully. Maybe they were just trying. Maybe this was taken right before, before,"

"Before they died. Maybe. Hopefully. But still. If Wormtail hadn't given them away, I would have had a sibling. I wouldn't have been alone all those years."

Ginny was unsure of what to say to him. She sat quietly. "You've been through so much, Harry. But this is a good thing. You were able to look back, see memories you didn't have, read your mother's handwriting. They had a good life and they loved you. They died to protect you. Now you have a family of your own. You aren't alone now Harry."

Harry sat, lost in thought. "But I was alone. I was alone for so long. Even when I had everything, I lost it. I had you, and I left you. That still haunts me. What if you didn't come back to me? I finally had someone, and I almost lost that. Even though I had Hermione and Ron with me, I still felt so alone. I watched you every night on the Marauders map, for as long as you were at Hogwarts."

"Harry, I never knew that. I was alone too, you know. And I would never leave you. I knew why you left me, but you broke my heart Harry. You have no idea what it was like at Hogwarts without you. You have no idea what they did. It was, it was terrible. To be quite honest, you kept me alive. I couldn't leave you. I couldn't die and leave you here alone. And when I saw you dead, I, well, I was ready to take on Voldemort myself. I didn't care whether I died or not. You were all I needed in my whole life. Without you, I was alone. You were, and still are, my everything. You will never be alone again, Harry."

"I believe you. And I love you," Harry said, kissing her tenderly. He got a far off look in his eye. "Was it really that bad?"

"Harry, it was horrible," Ginny shuddered, remembering.

"Can you tell me?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to," Ginny said in a small voice.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me now. We have the rest of our lives together to share everything, right?"

May – Month 9

"Zip me up?" Ginny asked Harry. Harry smiled as he remembered the other time she had asked him to do this. They had kissed, and gotten caught by George. How embarrassing. (Think HP7P1).

This time, however, it was because Ginny couldn't see her feet.

"I can't believe Gillian is getting married two weeks before my due date. Ugh, I look so fat."

"No, you don't love. You look pregnant. I love that look on you." Harry spun her around and kissed her, keeping a hand on her stomach. "That's my baby in there. You better not be calling him or her fat."

Ginny giggled. "I'm not. But you have to admit, it does kind of suck."

"All right, maybe a little."

"A lot. Now I have to squeeze my feet into these heels."

"Gilly did offer you to wear flats," Harry reminded her.

"I wasn't going to mess up the wedding by wearing flats, I'm a bridesmaid!"

"Your choice."

They finally arrived at the small church that the wedding was taking place in. The reception would be held on the beach just outside.

"You look beautiful," Ginny exclaimed as Gillian twirled in her dress.

"Why, thanks," Gillian said. "You look pretty good yourself."

"Oh, yes, pretty good."

Ginny cracked a smile. This baby was going to have the biggest family on planet earth. Between her huge family, and all the friends they considered family, there was no end to the aunts and uncles.

Ginny made it through the wedding, though had to find a chair afterward at the reception. She saw Hermione, with Ron. They were smiling for the first time in ages. They were finally starting to recover. Nick, Mia's husband, toasted the Champaign. Ginny drank ginger ale. She noticed Mia drinking it also. She smiled sheepishly at her. Ginny's eyes stared back in question. Then, she felt something wet. Something really wet.

"Harry!" she hissed. "You spilled your drink on me!"

"Um, no I didn't," he said, confused. It was true, his glass was still half full.

"Then why am I…oh no!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"Harry, I think my water just broke!"

"Oh. Oh! We have to get home! We have to get your bag! Oh, I haven't put the car seat in yet! I gotta do that! Ginny! We have to go!"

"Relax, relax. I haven't even felt any contractions yet. Oh wait." Ginny squeezed her eyes shut as the pain rippled across her. After a few minutes, the pain passed. Harry was kneeling, looking into her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Good, then let's go."

Ginny walked up to Gillian. "uh, Gilly, I kinda have to leave."

"Why, the party's just getting started. C'mon, don't deprive my little one of a good wedding reception."

"Well, if I don't hurry, then this little one will be enjoying the reception, when it is no longer in me."

"You're having the baby!"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure. My water just broke and I felt a contraction."

"This is so great! Ahhh, go ahead, we will visit later. Oh my gosh I'm so excited."

Ginny walked up to Hermione next. "Hey, Hermione," she said. "Baby's coming now, can you let our family know?" Ginny asked her.

"What? Now? Isnt it a few weeks early?"

"Yes, but my water broke and I…" Ginny paused as she felt a contraction hit her. Hermione looked at her in shock.

"Okay, okay! I believe you, we will tell everyone after the party. You don't want them all there right away at the hospital do you?"

"No, I want it to be between us at first."

"So your sure you don't want us to come with you. You don't need to protect us. We are here for you."

"No, I really do want it to be between me and Harry. But I promise, you guys are the first to see him or her."

Harry walked up to them. "Floo's all set."

Hermione kissed Ginny's cheek. "Good luck." She said. Ron shook Harry's hand. "We will call my mother tonight and let her know she can visit tomorrow. All night she will be calling people, so you won't need to worry about us calling anyone else."

They entered the fireplace and returned home. Harry sat Ginny on the couch. "You wait."

He ran upstairs and grabbed Ginny's suitcase. Luckily it was already packed. The diaper bag was only half packed though. It had diapers and bottles and burp clothes, but Ginny hadn't decided everything else she wanted.

"Okay, quilt?" Harry yelled down.

"Yes," Ginny answered.

"Dog?"

"Yes."

"What outfit?"

"Umm, how about the yellow one, with the baby farm animals on the front?"

"Got it. Receiving blanket?"

"There should be a matching one."

"Okay, I think I have everything." Harry came racing downstairs. He had the two bags in one hand, the red and black car seat in the other. "Be right back," he smiled.

Ginny felt the strain of two more contractions before he returned.

"Sorry love. That was harder then it looked, even with magic."

He scooped her up, ignoring her protests that she could walk and sat her in the passenger seat of the black Jeep Cherokee.

"We aren't flooing?"

"No, the smoke is bad for babies, remember? And I'm not leaving you to go get the car later on, so it's coming with us now."

They arrived at St. Mungos quickly. Ginny had never driven so fast in her life. The contractions were coming faster as they got bracelets and were settled into their room. Dr. Wilson came in.

"Well, things are moving pretty fast now huh?" she asked. Ginny nodded.

"It didn't start out this fast. We were at a wedding and were able to say our goodbye's and everything."

"I could tell you were somewhere," Dr. Wilson replied, nodding at Harry's suit. Another contraction fought over Ginny. She grabbed Harry's hand, and he knelt at her side.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not one of those girls who yells at her husband for getting her pregnant. I wanted kids. At the end of this we will have a baby." Another contraction came quickly.

"Looks like it's almost baby time!" Dr. Wilson said cheerfully. "Time to start pushing."

Ginny pushed and pushed. Finally, with one last, agonizing push, she heard the strong cry of her new baby.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Wilson cheered. She cut the cord and wrapped him in a blanket, handing him to Ginny. Ginny was exhausted, but took him in her arms.

"You were great , love," Harry said, giving Ginny a squeeze and gazing down at their son. "He is beautiful."

"He is," Ginny agreed. The baby had the same dark mop of black hair that Harry had when he was a baby. He gave a feeble cry and snuggled into Ginny.

"Let me take him and get him cleaned up," Dr. Wilson said. They took him and washed and weighed him. "8 pounds even. He's a big boy. And I have never seen a baby with such a full head of hair." She handed the baby back to Ginny. "Or one with such a big mouth." The baby was screaming loudly while Dr. Wilson was holding him, but quieted right down when Ginny took him back. Dr. Wilson took a picture of the baby, and one of the happy family.

Ginny and Harry looked down at their perfect son. "We never picked a name," Ginny said quietly.

"Whatever you want."

"Well, do you want a Harry Junior? He looks just like you."

"I don't know. I really think it would be subjecting him to a lot of premature famousness, having the name Harry Potter…"

"I understand. Well, do you want something with meaning, or just names we like?"

"I like the name Cody."

"I do too."

Harry was quiet for a moment.

"You know you said he looked just like me right?"

"Yes?" Ginny wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"That means he looks like my dad."

"Oh," she said. "Well, I do like the name James…"

"Do you?" Harry asked, a sparkle in his eyes.

"I really do. And it would be perfect. IT would still be like naming him after you, but not quite. His name has meaning though."

"Yes, meaning."

"Middle name?"

"Well, you know who James was always with right? It would be wrong to separate them when naming my son."

Ginny smiled. "James Sirius Potter it is."

She gazed down at her little baby. "Thank you," Harry whispered to her, kissing her and the baby's head. She couldn't tell if she was thanking her for letting him name the baby, or thanking her for the baby itself. Both ways were good, so Ginny smiled and closed her eyes, dreaming of her baby. He had a lot to live up to, with a name like James Sirius.


	23. Baby

**... I really feel terrible for taking so long to write this but I have been sooo busy and I was moving on to things later in the story in my head. The good new is, I have 3 or 4 future chapters written, because I didnt want to lose any ideas, but I don't want to skip James' hold babyhood, so I had to keep coming back to write this chapter. I can't make any promises, but my workload is getting lighter, and as I said, a lot of the next few chapters are written, so I am going to try to update every week or every two weeks...so I really hope I didnt lose any readers and I hope there are a few new faces in the audience. As always, review, suggest, criticize, anything you want, I am open to it all if it can help improve my story.**

23. Baby

Ginny awoke in the uncomfortable hospital bed. It was a magical hospital, you would think they would be comfy. But they so weren't. Or maybe it was because she wasn't snuggled up next to Harry. He was sitting in the chair beside the bed, looking even more uncomfortable then she was. He was still asleep, however.

"Sorry honey, but someone was looking for you," said the nurse who woke Ginny. She wheeled in a cart with a clear plastic basinet on it. Inside was James, who was squeaking pitifully. He was hungry. She opened her hospital gown and the nurse handed her James.

James latched on securely, with no assistance from the nurse. Ginny felt relief as his suckling emptied her.

"He's a fast learner," the nurse commented. "A lot of new moms struggle with breastfeeding." Ginny smiled. She had the smart baby.

The nurse left to give them some privacy. Soon, Ginny switched James over the other side.

Harry stirred. His eyes cracked open. "Oh, hey baby," he said. Ginny smiled.

"Which baby?" she asked.

"Oh, James is back?" Harry asked. He clearly wasn't quite awake yet. "Good. I missed him."

"Harry, you've been asleep all night."

"Well, I better go shower and change. It's 7 o'clock. You know the family will be here soon. Then I can burp him for you."

James suckled until Harry got out of the shower. "He's still eating?" Harry asked in wonder.

"I know he's your child, but even that doesn't mean he can eat that much," Ginny said with a giggle. "He's just sucking. I'm being used as a pacifier."

Harry pouted. "Hey, that's my pacifier," he said, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Now, now, Harry. You need to share," Ginny scolded, laughing.

"But maybe I don't want to," Harry growled, leaning down and kissing her ferociously. His lips fought against hers and moved to her neck and ear. Ginny gasped.

"Harry, honey, not in front of the baby," she said, almost moaning. Harry broke off.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "Guess this means we have to confine ourselves to the bedroom."

"There's always naptime," Ginny said with a smirk. Harry brightened. Then a nurse came in. "Visitors for the Potter family, at the lobby," she said.

"I'll go get them," Harry said. He walked out the door as Ginny settled James in her arms and buttoned up her gown.

Outside, Harry saw his family. Molly Weasley was the first to run up and throw her arms around him.

"Oh, Harry congratulations! How is the baby? How is my baby? Was she alright? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Harry laughed. "Ginny and the baby are both fine. She did great. It was a short labor, so she really appreciated that. And for the big announcement….its a boy!"

"A boy!"

"A grandson!"

"Another nephew!"

Harry laughed at all the exclamation. "His name is James Sirius Potter. He was 8 pounds even."

"James, what a wonderful name."

"Your father and Sirius would be honored."

"When can we see them?" Molly asked anxiously.

"They are ready now, for visitors. Only two at a time, though. And there is someone who needs to go first; a promise is a promise." Harry walked through the crowd to where Ron and Hermione were standing in the corner. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her, Ron following. They entered the room slowly. Ginny was sitting up, holding James in her arms. Hermione walked over to the bed, sitting in the chair beside it.

"He is beautiful," she whispered, touching his black hair.

"Do you want to hold him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded and Ginny passed the baby to her. Hermione held him as if he would shatter at any second. Harry and Ginny knew better than to say anything, though.

"He's great," Ron said quietly to Harry. "Looks just like you."

"Thanks," Harry said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's Hermione I'm worried about. She's been a wreck with worry. I think her new biggest fear is that something will happen to that baby. I don't think she would make it if something did happen."

"Well, don't worry. I will never let anything or anyone touch James."

They walked over to the bed. Ron touched James softly on the head. Harry stood behind Ginny.

"We wanted to ask you guys something," Ginny began.

Hermione and Ron both looked up at her.

"We have been friends since you guys were 11. And even though the world is safer now, anything could happen at any time. You guys are the only ones we would trust with James in case something ever happened to us. Would you be his Godparents?"

Hermione and Ron looked shocked. Hermione looked down fondly at little James.

"Of course we will," she said. "Not that anything will ever happen to you," she added.

"Of course not," Harry said. "I already said nothing was ever going to happen to James or Ginny. But just in case. And you guys can be, you know, just there for him. When he can't talk to us, or needs to get away. You guys will be there for him."

After a few more minutes, Hermione and Ron left so that others could come visit. Molly and Arthur were next.

"oh, how beautiful," Molly exclaimed, lifting James from Ginny's arms. She kissed Ginny and Harry on the cheek and returned to coo at James. "You guys did such a wonderful job. His hair is just like yours Harry. No Weasley locks on this one."

Two by two the entire family came and went, all cooing over James' cuteness and his hair. Finally, it was just Ginny and Harry. Ginny nursed James, and then a nurse came in.

"You guys ready for discharge?" she asked.

"Already?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yup. Its been 24 hours since the baby was born. You just need to sign the official documents and birth certificates and you guys will be all set."

Harry filled in the birth certificate.

Name: James Sirius Potter

Date of Birth: May 4th, 2004 Time of Birth: 7:31 PM

Weight: 8 pounds 0 Ounces

Harry and Ginny signed as the parents and gave it back to the nurse.

"Alright. I will be in with a wheelchair in just a moment."

Harry helped Ginny get dressed and packed away all her things while she dressed James in the outfit they had picked out. Harry put Ginny's bag over her shoulder and picked up the car seat. Ginny held James in her arms as she was wheeled through the hallways. Finally, they got to their car. Harry strapped James in the seat and snapped it into the base already in the car. Ginny got in beside him.

"Goodbye," the nurse waved as Harry drove away slowly. He drove slowly. Every few seconds, Ginny would remind him to drive slowly. He knew it. He was almost sweating from the nervousness of driving his new baby. Finally they reached home. They introduced James his room. He cooed happily.

They changed him and put him to bed. They stood watching him as he cuddled up to his stuffed dog Harry dubbed Padfoot.

"It's great to put him down where he belongs, isn't it?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Yes, it's perfect," Harry replied. "It is a sight I never thought I would see."

Ginny looked at him in alarm. "What?"

"Well, when we are on the run, I really thought I would die. Or that I could never be with you. It wouldn't be good for you to be so close to me. It would be dangerous for you. But I could never love someone else, so I had committed myself to staying away from you, letting you live you own life. My only object in life was to defeat Voldemort, so that I could have a chance with you. Then, when I thought I had to die, at least I was dying knowing I could give you this. Not this baby, but a baby, and a chance to raise a family in safety."

Ginny was quiet for a moment.

"You know, even if you never made the world safer, I would still be with you. I could never love anyone else either."

Harry looked at her and kissed her softly. "Well, at least I just killed Voldemort. It made everything so much easier."

Ginny giggled and kissed Harry again. They walked out of the room and shut the door quietly.

"I'll go call Hermione and Ron and tell them they can bring Snuffles back over tomorrow."

Ginny nodded and went to change into pajamas. Hermione and Ron had taken care of Snuffles while they were in the hospital. She missed his furry warmth.

The night was long. James kept waking up, either to be fed, changed, or just to be cuddled. Harry tried to help as much as he could, by getting up and walking to the nursery to get him, but feeding the baby was her job, and Harry often fell back asleep before the baby was finished.

When the sun's morning glow stretched over them, Ginny was alarmed to find that she had fallen asleep sitting up, and James was soundly asleep on her chest. She took a deep breath and tried to reassure herself that there was no way her body would have let her drop him or crush him, even in its unconscious state.

Harry rolled over, and peeked at her through bleary eyes. Ginny smiled at him and Harry smiled back.

"Good morning, my love," he said softly. He leaned up on his elbows to kiss her forehead. He then leaned down and gently placed a kiss on James' head. "I'd better get in the shower," Harry said. "Hermione and Ron will be here soon."

While Harry showered, Ginny dozed, aware of James on her chest, and keeping a protective arm around him. He had started to nurse again, and was finished by the time Harry got out of the shower. This left Ginny to give him up to Harry to be burped and changed, while she showered. The hot water felt wonderful on her sore, tired skin. She shivered when she stepped out of the tub, missing the warmth of the water. She resolved to take a long hot bath later in the day.

When she stepped barefoot down the stairs, she heard voices from the kitchen. Hermione and Ron had already arrived. She was met at the bottom of the stairs by a streak of fur hurtling at her.

"Snuffles!" she said excitedly, bending to pet the dog and give him some love. "I missed you boy!"

"I reckon he missed you too," said Ron. "He wouldn't shut up the first night. He kept whimpering until I finally cast a silencing charm against him."

"Ron! You didn't have to do _that_," Ginny scolded.

"Well he was fine after that, so no worries. How was your first night?"

Ginny just sighed. "We did the best we could. It was tiring though."

"You will get through it though. You should appreciate all the time you have, the days will fly by," Hermione said quietly. Ginny thought she could detect a hint of sadness. Ginny looked purposefully at Harry, trying to send him a message that they needed some time alone.

"He, Ron, wanna take the car out for a spin? I need to stop in the office anyways, to get a few things that I can work on at home," Harry said, getting her message.

"Of course, I never pass up a chance to drive," Ron responded happily, kissing Hermione's cheek goodbye.

Harry kissed Ginny and handed James to her. "Hey, who said anything about you driving," he teased Ron as they walked out the door.

Ginny sat down on the couch and pulled Hermione down next to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked her softly. Hermione could only stare at the baby in Ginny's arms. Ginny noticed, and held James out for Hermione to take. She took the baby, and gazed fondly at him. He voice spoke, quietly, detachted, and as if she were speaking to James, and Ginny was not in the room.

"You are such a pretty baby, you know that?" she asked James. "Such a beautiful little boy. I only regret that you will never get to meet your cousin. You would have had fun together, and went to school together. I wouldn't have minded you know, the late nights and all. I was dreading them when I was pregnant, and now, I would trade anything for that sleep deprived feeling." Tears had begun to run down Hermione's cheeks, but Ginny didn't move. She had the feeling that Hermione had to get the wishing out of her system.

Hermione pulled James close to her body. "There was nothing I could have done, nothing I could have done," she repeated to herself. Ginny felt her heart crack. She put her hand lightly on Hermione's arm.

"There was nothing you could have done," she repeated slowly, and finally.

Hermione looked up at her with her tear striped face. "I know that now. But I promise," she looked at James, "To be the best godmother to this little boy. Nothing, I mean nothing will happen to this baby."

In that moment, Ginny knew that Hermione would do everything and anything for James, and she knew she had picked the right people to be his godparents.


	24. Memories

**I was totally going to save this for a few days but I am really getting into writing again, and I couldnt help myself, so here it is. =). please review!**

24. Memories

A few days passed and Harry and Ginny fell into a comfortable pattern. Although James still got up at night, they had learned to time things perfectly, and take advantage of when he was awake to change him and cuddle him. They gave him his first bath together in the kitchen sink, although they all ended up taking a bath. James was not too fond of the water, and splashed and fussed until Harry made duck noises and funny faces at him. While Ginny washed him, Harry took a few photographs. It seemed to Ginny that Harry always had the camera in his hand.

James had also fallen into a good eating pattern, although Ginny had bought a breast pump so she could save milk for later. It wasn't that she was ever away from James, but that she wanted Harry to be able to experience the bonding of feeding the baby, which he could only do through a bottle.

When James turned a month old, Hermione and Ron came over for dinner to celebrate. They had both been very busy. Ron was working single handedly, since Harry was returning to work the next day, and Hermione was swamped with paperwork and case trials, although Ginny had a feeling she was immersing herself in work to take her mind off of Heidi. Either way, it was nice to be able to get together again, and they enjoyed the homemade pot roast Ginny had prepared.

By the time they had left, Ginny was exhausted. Her muscles ached from her rigorous morning workout in her attempt to get back into quidditch for the playoffs in September, which was only a few months away. All she wanted to do was take a hot bath, but James had fussed while Harry was feeding him, and had dried milk in his hair, which was not a pleasant smell. She knew she needed to give him a bath and get him to bed before she helped herself.

Harry was in his office doing paperwork and situating everything for his return to work tomorrow. Ginny knew she couldn't bother him, and was on her own for giving James a bath. As she moved to the sink, her knee ached and threatened to buckle. She really wanted a long bath and bed.

"You know what?" she asked James. "We are going to take a long bath."

She headed up the stairs to James' room. She grabbed a blue dinosaur towel, and laid out a clean diaper and a warm sleeper. Then, she headed to her bathroom and started filling her large tub. She laid James on her bed while she stripped, then took his clothes off. Eventually, the bath was ready. Ginny checked to make sure it wasn't too hot. It wasn't nearly hot enough for her liking, but it couldn't be too hot for James' delicate skin.

She stepped in and breathed a sigh of relief. The water felt so good on her sore muscles. She sat James in front of her, sitting, leaning against her body. They relaxed for a few minutes, then James began splashing the water. Ginny looked at him in surprise.

"So you only want to take a bath in the big kid tub, huh?" she asked him.

She took the opportunity to wash his hair and body. Then, Harry walked in the room.

"Where's…. oh there you are James!" he said excitedly to the baby. "I was a little worried."

"Sorry, honey. I didn't want to bother you, but I just couldn't stand at the kitchen skin. So I decided to take him into the bath with me."

Bubble had begun to fill the tub; residue from James' hair. He grabbed at the bubbles, and looked surprised when they smooshed in his hand. He giggled. Both Harry and Ginny looked at him in surprise.

"Did he just…"

"Yea, I think he did."

It was the first time James had laughed. It was a cute, very baby sound. Harry ran into the bedroom, then came back in. He lifted the camera, and took a picture of the two of them in the tub.

"HARRY!" Ginny squealed. "I'm naked."

"I know," he said with a grin.

"But I'm not even good looking. I haven't got back my quidditch body, and I still have stretch marks."

"You are beautiful to me, and you know it," he answered with a smile. Then he walked over and kneeled behind her head. She twisted her head and kissed him quickly on the cheek. He picked up her shampoo and began to wash her hair.

"You know, James is the baby, not me," she told him.

"You need both hands to hold him," Harry reminded her. "Besides, this is my favorite part when we shower together."

"Really?" Ginny asked teasingly. "Your favorite…?"

"Well," Harry blushed. "My second favorite anyways."

He gently rinsed her hair with the cup she had used to rinse James, then took the baby out of the water. He went to dress him and put him to bed, while Ginny washed her body. He walked back in as she was finishing up.

"Aww," he complained. "I wanted to do that part."

"There is still plenty more we can do," Ginny said slyly.

Harry quickly stripped and cast a spell to rewarm the water. He slid in behind her and kissed her neck numerous times. She held back a moan, and turned her body to face Harry. She slid closer.

"Can you believe, we never did it in a bathtub before?" she asked innocently.

"No, I can't," Harry replied. "But you can never say that again," he finished, kissing her.

A few more months passed and Ginny was finally back on the broom. She loved being home with James, but she was restless, and found the couple hours of quidditch practice a week a relief to be outside and no responsibilities but for herself. Hermione often came over to watch James, and Harry stayed home a few times. Ginny also brought him over to his grandmother's house, where she spoiled him rotten. If nothing else, she would never be without a babysitter.

They Harpies had done incredible well, and had won undefeated through the playoffs, until they had reached the Championship game against the Falmouth Falcons. A few days before the game, Ginny, Gillian and Mia got together for lunch. It was nice to go out with her girlfriends without the baby once in a while. They chatted about this and that.

Finally, Gillian asked what they were planning on doing once quidditch was over. Luke was taking a week off and they were going on a trip to a Caribbean island.

"I'm not really sure yet," Ginny said. Obviously she would be spending time with James and Harry, but she did that already. "Maybe we will continue with our family. I just wish it was possible to have a baby without missing quidditch." She saw Mia smile.

"What are you doing that's got you so happy?" she questioned her.

"Well, I guess me and Nick will be very busy," she said.

"What do you mean, busy?" Gillian asked her.

"Well, I guess I did a better job than I thought. I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!" Gillian and Ginny half shouted at the same time.

"Since when?"

"How long have you known?"

"Should you even be playing?"

"Calm down you guys," Mia said with a smile. "We got pregnant in April. I thought you caught on right away, Ginny," Mia said laughing. "You saw me drinking ginger ale at Gillian's wedding."

"So when are you due, like January?"

"Yup, January 20."

"So how are you still playing. Your aren't showing yet?"

"Well…"

"Mia," Ginny scolded. "We know you are dedicated, but there is no need to risk the baby for a dumb game."

"It's not a dumb game, it's the championship. We might never see it again. Besides, I am barely showing. Like a bump. It's actually kind of weird. My doctor says it is probably just a small baby."

"You are so crazy," Gillian said to her.

Later, in the locker room before practice, Ginny pulled Gillian off to the side. She showed her a few newly drawn up strategic plans.

"Okay, it might be a little tough, but I came up with a few new plans for the championship game," Ginny said to her.

"Why?" Gillian asked, studying them. "Wait, these all revolve around Mia."

"I know," Ginny said. "I made a few plans that can work as well as our old maneuvers, but will keep Mia away from the other players and hopefully away from the beaters. I'm not sure I completely agree that she should be playing, and I really want to keep her safe and away from the action."

Gillian nodded. "It's a good idea."

Just then, Mia walked into the locker room. Ginny handed her the copy of the new moves.

"Hey, these look like-"

"I know what they look like," Ginny interrupted. "And that is exactly what they are. They are designed to keep you safer and out of harms way. Don't even think about trying to get in the middle of something, because me and Gilly will drop everything to come protect you, which could cost us the game."

"You don't need to do this," Mia said.

"I don't need to, but it will make me feel a lot better."

Mia smiled. She knew her friends were just trying to look out for her, and she was actually grateful. As much as she loved quidditch, she did agree she was a little nervous. But when she stripped to change robes, both Gilly and Ginny looked nervous when they saw her stomach. It was indeed a small bump, but it was a bump nonetheless, and Mia could practically see it in their eyes, the ways they privately resolved to do everything to keep her safe.

Finally it was the day of the game. Her family waited in the stands, and she peeked out beforehand and saw Harry sitting, with James on his lap, with Hermione and Ron. She felt nervous, which was unusual for her. Finally they took the field.

It was a rough game. Neither seeker could keep track of the snitch, and the quaffle was just as bad. The Falcons scored a goal when Ginny darted up to block a bludger from hitting Mia. She winced as the bludger hit her thigh, but it was better than seeing Mia get hit in the stomach. She only regretted that it meant the Flacons scored a goal. But it wasn't the end of the world. Katie just needed to catch the snitch. Ginny and Gillian used some of their new moves and managed to score a few more goals, putting the score at 30 – 10. Ginny knew that they wouldn't be able to win on chaser skills alone, so she began to scan the field for the snitch. All of the sudden, she saw a streak of color fly by. It was Katie, and she had seen the snitch. The Falcons Seeker sped up and began to chase after Katie. Ginny also saw Mia, arm raised to throw a pass. Ginny began to move toward the other team's goal. Mia threw the pass, and Ginny darted after it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that her movement had taken her in the path of the other seeker. She braced herself for the impact she couldn't avoid.

They collided with a huge bang, and both players fell to the ground. Luckily, they were close to the ground, as Ginny was diving for the quaffle. She felt dazed, and her entire right side ached as she sat up on the ground and glanced around for her broom. Then, the crowd went crazy. She looked up to see Katie clutching the snitch. They had did it! The Harpies had won the Quidditch Championship. The team landed and Ginny felt no more pain. They all collided together in the middle of the field as the fans rushed onto the grass from the stands. Vaguely, she noticed the Flacons trying to protest the collision, but the referee stated that the chaser in question was going after a pass, and had not intentionally put herself in his path.

The team was crazy, and celebrated all night long at a local pub. Harry had left for home with James, telling her to enjoy her night, and that he and the baby would be fine. She was relieved to know that Harry was so understanding and would take good care of their son.

Eventually, they all went home. Ginny was beside herself with happiness. She placed the huge trophy in the study, vowing to have a shelf put up. Then she crept up the stairs to bed. She snuck into the bathroom for a quick shower. She stripped and stepped into the warm water. She heard Harry come in.

"Wanted to come celebrate with me?" She asked seductively.

Harry said nothing, but she heard him sliding his pajamas off and she stepped aside as he got into the shower. She pulled herself up against him, kissing him deeply and rubbing her body on his. She was in a particularly frisky mood, from the couple of drinks she had had. Then Harry broke away from the kiss. She looked at him puzzled.

"You should be showering and getting to bed," he said softly.

"Oh," Ginny said, disappointed for a moment. Then, she wondered why he had even gotten into the shower. "Oh," she said again, more happily. "You want to help me wash?"

"I don't think that is a good idea," Harry said softly. Ginny was puzzled. "It might lead to something else."

"That's the point," Ginny said, a little annoyed.

"I don't think that that is a good idea tonight," he said gently. Ginny was so confused. So, she rubbed herself on his knee and lifted his hands to her breasts, knowing he would have no choice but the take the bait.

"Ginny, look," he said softly, trailing a finger down her right side. The entire right side of her body was the color of an ugly bruise forming. Her arm, ribs, hip, leg, everything. Her pelvis had a particularly large lump, where she had also taken the bludger for Mia. She held in a gasp of surprise.

"Whatever," she said calmly. "I play quidditch. It's part of the game."

Harry just shook his head.

"Please? Please help me wash," she whispered. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He took the cloth from her and began to gently wash her, being extra careful of her sore side. Ginny closed her eyes, but the wash was not erotic, it was just a wash. When Harry was finished, he got out of the shower, and went back into the bedroom. Ginny could not figure out why he was being so weird. She rinsed and hurried out after him. She toweled off, but left her pajamas on the counter and climbed into bed naked. She kissed Harry's neck and chest until he opened his eyes in the darkness.

"A few drinks in you and you just can't give up," he sighed.

"Harry, what is the matter with you?" Ginny asked, aggravated now. Harry was acting like a complete jerk.

"Ginny, look at you. You are covered in bruises. I mean, I know we can use magic and all, but there are some injuries you can't be saved from."

Ginny looked at him in shock. She wasn't expecting this answer.

"Harry, it's not that bad, I promise. The season is over, and I am a mom now. If my life was even a tiny bit in danger, I would check myself into St. Mungos right away."

Harry looked at her. He knew she was telling the truth. "I'm sorry," he said.

"I understand, and I appreciate it," Ginny responded. "But you played quidditch too. Injuries are inevitable. If I am ever hurt that badly, I will see a healer. I appreciate your concern, but please, don't act like this is my fault."

"It's not, I know that. But I just worry so much."

"I know, believe me, I know. How do you think I feel every time you head out on a mission, knowing I might never see you again. It's terrible, but really, quidditch is much safer than being an auror."

Harry considered this and found it to be true.

"I'm sorry," he said with more meaning. "I promise to remember that we both have danger in our lives, and we both worry about each other plenty. We are the same when it comes to trying to push through our injuries. But now that we have James, let's promise that whenever we are hurt, we will see a healer right away, and we will not intentionally put ourselves in danger."

"Even if it means the bad guy gets away?" Ginny questioned.

"Even if it means you lose the game," Harry responded.

"I promise," she said.

"I promise too."

She kissed him, happy to know that they had worked through one of their very infrequent fights. Harry then pulled out of the kiss.

"I know I can no longer attempt to boycott sex because I am mad at you, and believe me, that shower was really difficult for me, but I still think we shouldn't have sex until that bruising clears up." He trailed a finger down her side, and Ginny winced inwardly. If his light touch hurt, she didn't know what sex would feel like.

"You're right," she resolved. Instead, they snuggled together and as they fell asleep, Ginny heard Harry whisper, "I will always protect you, Ginevra Molly, always."


	25. Past

**This chapter should make many of you happy. As I read other fanfics, I notice how I didn't really do their first time much justice. So here it is, in a new light. Also, there is some slightly dark stuff later in the chapter, so be warned, this chapter is definitely rated M.**

25. Past

The months were passing so quickly. Soon it was May 4th again; James's first birthday. They threw a huge party at their house, inviting everyone in the family, as well as Gillian and Luke, and Nick and Mia, along with their daughter Holly, who had been born on Christmas day. It was a quidditch themed party. James was very excited about eating his cake and the picture Harry took of him with cake on his face was priceless. He opened presents next, and was excited about those as well. He got some trains and trucks, as well as a broomstick from Ron and Hermione. He had even gotten a miniature quidditch set, although he wouldn't understand it for a few more months still.

Overall, the party was great, and James had dropped like a fly when the last of the guests had left. They put him to bed and went into their bedroom.

"I got you something," Harry said to Ginny.

"But it's not my birthday," she said, confused.

"I know," Harry chuckled. "But James would not appreciate this as you will, so I am giving it to you."

She took the present and tore the paper off of it. Inside was her "James, Year One" baby book. The book she had forgotten about in the craziness of caring for James. But Harry hadn't. She opened it, speechless.

Inside was each months ultrasound of James. She recognized her handwriting of each caption. She also saw when the handwriting changed, and where Harry began. There were so many pictures.

One of James when he was first born.

Ginny holding him for the first time.

Their first family photo.

His footprints were pressed to the page.

His first feeding. His first bath.

Ginny holding him in the tub with her. "Don't worry," Harry reassured her when she saw this one, of her half naked. "If he ever looks at it, you guys will be fully clothed, sitting on grass."

His first steps.

A lock of his hair.

An entire family photo. A photo of just the three of them.

James snuggling with Snuffles on the floor.

The three of them, sitting upon a brromstick, Harry's arms wrapped around Ginny, who was holding James.

Him with cake on his face.

There was so many pictures, that the entire album was filled. She looked at Harry, unable to form words.

She kissed him instead, long and deep. "You're welcome," he said softly. He also pulled out a new scrapbook that read, "James, Year Two."

"I thought you might want to help with this one," Harry said with a smile.

"Well, it turns out you don't even need my help; the first one came out amazing. But I would love to help you, it will be something special for us to do together."

The summer flew by. The Harpies won the quidditch championship yet again. Ginny was happy that she was able to be such a huge part of this team, and still have a family life. She was relieved that the team was unchanged through the year; no one had taken pregnancy leave or fallen injured or ill. Ginny decided that it was actually kind of stupid to have an all girls team. Eventually, they would want to have kids, and that required taking time off, unlike men, who never needed any time off, if they didn't want any. They were incredibly lucky last year that Mia could finish out the season and Ginny was back in time for playoffs.

After Sunday dinner at the Burrow one November afternoon, James was so exhausted that Harry and Ginny put him to bed in Ron's old room. On their way down the stairs, they stopped and peeked in the door of Ginny's old room. It was just as she had left it. They entered. Everyone in the house was still outside, enjoying the crisp fall air.

"Remember all the times in here," Ginny asked Harry.

"Oh, I definitely remember one of the times," he said with a chuckle.

"Was it a certain someone's birthday?" Ginny asked slyly. She cast protective charms around the room. Harry smiled.

"That is the one," he said. He bent to kiss her. she grabbed around his neck and pulled him ontop of her on the bed.

"It was the night I lost my virginity to you," she whispered.

"And I lost mine to you," Harry whispered back. Ginny felt his hot breath on her neck and shuddered.

"Want to recreate the past?" she asked seductively. That did it.

"Remind me," Harry whispered back.

"You were refusing to give in. And I did this," Ginny kissed his lips. She pulled off his shirt and ran kisses down his stomach. She pulled down his pants and planted two kisses on his head. Harry moaned. Ginny took him into her mouth and Harry pressed her gently to him. His hips shook involuntarily. He pulled her up to him.

"A few well placed kisses. And this is where I gave up trying to stop you," Harry growled, pulling off her dress. He laid her on the bed and traced his fingers through her center. He pushed two gently in and moved them in and out.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked.

"I'm positive about you Harry," Ginny played along, moving her hips in time with his fingers. He pulled them out quickly then, looking at her.

"We didn't bring any potion. We weren't expecting this."

"Well, I won't get pregnant from one time. Besides, would it really be so bad if I did? We have to continue with our family."

To answer, Harry positioned himself at her entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts," he commanded. He pushed in slowly, so slowly. Ginny remembered the pain. Harry was so big. But he was slow and gentle, and gave her plenty of time to be ready.

He kissed her all over when he was finally all the way in.

"Move," she told him, and he did. He rocked them slowly, as slowly as he did that first time. It drove her crazy with want. But at the same time, it was wonderful. She usually preferred the rough pounding, but the slow was a nice change. They moaned each other's names as they came at the same time. Harry rolled off of Ginny.

"That was perfect," he said, pulling her into him.

"Just like our first time," she agreed.

"I can't even tell you how great it is that we were each other's only ones. You were the first person to ever touch me like that. To kiss me there. And I was the first person to touch you, and to be in you. And here we are, again," Harry sighed contentedly, pulling her under his chin. Ginny gulped when she heard him say that. He could never know the truth.

Shortly after returning downstairs, Kingsley's lynx appeared at the dining room table.

"Harry, Ron, the ministry needs you at the office, immediately," it spoke in Kingsley's voice. The two exchanged looks. Ginny grabbed onto Harry's arm in terror.

"Harry, don't leave me!" she begged.

"I have to honey. Don't be afraid, it could be anything. Just stay here with James, or go back to Hermione's with her. Whatever you do, don't end up alone."

Ron and Harry disapparated out of sight.

"Well, no need to worry," said Molly, with false cheerfulness. Dessert was not the same joyful occasion it was a few moments ago, though.

Eventually, Hermione insisted on returning home. Ginny and James went with her. Ginny let James toddle around the carpet, as Hermione paced in front of the windows.

"Auntie?" James asked. It was just a few months ago that James spoke his first word, Mama. It was followed by Dada, and now he had quite a few words that he knew.

"Yes, dear," Hermione answered, distracted.

"Sad?"

"I'm not sad, James, I'm just worried."

"Mama?"

"Yes, James," Ginny responded, still looking at Hermione.

"Daddy? Uncie?"

"They are on a mission sweetheart. They will be home soon. Why don't you play with your cars?"

James smiled happily as he remembered his cars and started driving them around the room. Ginny walked over to Hermione, who was gazing out the window.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. "And don't just say you are worried, because I am too, but this is different."

"Ginny, I'm not just worried about Ron. I'm worried about me."

"What's wrong? Maybe I can help."

"I'm pregnant." Ginny looked at her in shock. Then she hugged her.

"That's a good thing," she said.

"It's not," Hermione replied. "I can't do it again."

"You won't have to," Ginny said. "This baby will be fine." Ginny prayed that it would be.

"No, it won't," Hermione said sadly.

"Why," Ginny asked in alarm. "Do you already know…is there something wrong with the pregnancy?"

"No, but it runs in me. It's me that's wrong. I promised myself I would never be pregnant again, not after killing Heidi."

"Hermione," Ginny whispered. "You didn't kill Heidi."

"It was me. In the hospital, my mother visited me alone. She hugged me and told me that she knew what I was going through, that I would be okay. I snapped. I told her she had no idea, no idea of the pain I was in. She didn't know how it felt to lose a child. But she did."

Ginny looked at Hermione in shock. Clearly, this panic ran deeper than just Heidi.

"When she told me the story, I remembered. I was 6 years old, when my parents told me I was getting a baby sister. I was so excited. I arranged my room, so we could share, and I picked out all the dolls that she would be allowed to have. Then, a few months later, they told me she wasn't coming. They said she had to go somewhere else, that she couldn't live with us. I was very sad for a while, but got over it and forgot about it. Until my mother brought it up again. Heather Jane. She was stillborn. My mother decided not to have another kid. She couldn't stand to lose another."

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny said softly, hugging her.

"I had accepted not having kids. I knew you would have enough to share. I could be the Auntie they can run to when they need someone other than their parents. Ron could be the cool Uncle who gets them things their father won't. Then. Well. The Weasley men are the most fertile creatures on earth. We were in the heat of the moment, downstairs. I had no potion, so I told Ron to pull out, but I guess it was too late. And here I am, waiting for the death of my baby."

"Hermione, you don't know that. You don't know that the baby won't live."

"But it happened to my mother. It must run in the family, like heart disease or something."

"But you lived."

"What?"

"Hermione, you lived. Your mother had you. And she was so happy with you. She loved you. You are going to have this baby. It will be healthy. And you and Ron will have to juggle being parents and the cool Auntie and Uncle."

Hermione smiled shakily. "You really think so?"

Ginny nodded firmly.

***AN: Just to let you know, J. said in an interview that Hermione was supposed to have a little sister, but she didn't appear in the first few books, and then it was too late so she was cut. I thought this version of it made Hermione's fears a little more justified, so I'm not just making this up for nothing, and it wasn't my idea to make Hermione have a sibling, just my idea of how her sister was "cut" from the books.**

At the ministry, Harry and Ron were staring at Kingsley in shock. Nick and Luke had also been summoned to the meeting. Harry was surprised to see Neville there as well.

Neville had resigned from auror duty and taken the position of Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. He was also the Gryffindor Head of House. He resigned due to the fact the he and Luna had just had twin babies, about 2 months ago. He didn't want to be in such a dangerous line of work. He told Harry that he wanted to remain in the Order, but wanted to provide a stable environment for Frank Xenophilius and Alice Sandra, named after his parents and Luna's. Harry understood, and it often caused him to wonder if he should resign, once his family was large enough that he needed to be around more.

But that was not a consideration was Kingsley told them what was wrong.

"Amycus Carrow has escaped from Azkaban," he told them gravely. "We don't know where he is."

Harry felt a sharp pain in his gut. Amycus, the one who tortured all the students at Hogwarts. Had them practice the Cruciatus curse on kids in detention. He could not be allowed to go free.

"We will be working at all hours to catch him, so prepare yourselves and rest when you can. Nick and Luke, you have the first shift. Harry and Ron will take over tomorrow. Go home and get some sleep."

Harry went with Ron to his house, and brought Ginny and a sleeping James home. He placed James in his crib and joined Ginny in bed.

He snuggled up to her. she was wearing his favorite nightgown.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Amycus Carrow escaped. But don't worry, we will find him. I won't let anything happen to you or James." Harry whispered.

"Amycus…Carrow…" Ginny whispered. Harry ran his finger between her legs, touching her gently. Then, she leaped off the bed and faced him. Her eyes were filled with a second of terror.

Harry was confused. What had just happened? Ginny climbed back in bed.

"What was that?" Harry asked. Ginny kissed him gently. He could hear her taking deep breaths. Her warm breath against him neck made him hard. He pressed up against her again, kissing her softly. Ginny felt him poking her stomach, his hand spreading her legs….and in her mind she saw Amycus Carrow. She broke away from the kiss. Harry looked at her and saw tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked. She shook her head. Now Harry was really concerned. "Ginny, what happened. Is this about Carrow escaping?" he felt her shudder at the name. He stopped short. No…it couldn't be.

"Ginny. What did he do to you?" Harry asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Ginny just shook her head and buried her face in Harry's chest.

"Ginny, you have to talk to me," Harry said, gentler. He pulled her face to look at him. Her eyes still had tears in them, and there were a few trails down her cheeks where they had escaped.

"Ginny," Harry pleaded.

"I never wanted to tell you," she whispered. "I thought I could forget it, once they were locked up. But then, tonight, he isn't locked up. And you touched me…" a few more tears escaped. "You were so gentle, but…but…"

"Ginny, he…he touched you?"

Ginny nodded. "He called me his plaything. His fiery little whore. He knew about us. I think that's why he chose me. Whenever he would see me in the hallway, or whenever he felt the need I guess, he would pull me into an empty classroom for punishment."

"What kind of punishment?" Harry asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

"He would hit be, beat me. Then he would tie me down…and touch me. He shoved his fingers in me. He was always so rough, he would make me bleed. And he would force himself into my mouth. I tried to bite him once, I could hardly stand the next day for the beating he gave me." Ginny was openly crying now.

"Ginny," Harry said. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think I was a… I don't know. I thought I could put it behind me. And you always loved that we were each others only. I didn't want you to know I had been touched and that I had another man, in my mouth."

"Ginny, I don't think you are a whore. You were molested. There is nothing you could have done. We were still each others onlys. Someone forcing themselves on you doesn't count. I will always love you. I promise, I swear I won't rest until that man is caught. And he will be punished worse than Azkaban when he is."

"Thank you," Ginny whispered. Harry didn't want to do anything, not when Ginny was in this state, but her body begged for it. They made slow love. Harry was so gentle, proving his love. Tears still fell from Ginny's eyes, but she kissed Harry softly. With every rock of their bodies, she remembered what a great man Harry was, and how he would never hurt her.

The next morning, Harry left early to resume the hunt. They thought they might have found a trail leading to Amycus.

Ginny and James played outside for a while. Snuffles happily chased James around on his toy broomstick. Soon, James was ready for a nap. Ginny gathered his sleepy body in her arms and found Padfoot, his stuffed dog. James cuddled him close and was out as soon as Ginny laid him in his bed.

Ginny looked at him lovingly. She turned to walk out of the room, but stopped with a gasp. Standing in the doorway was Amycus Carrow. He was wearing the Azkaban jumpsuit, and looked like hell.

"Well, hello, my fiery whore," he said in his creepy voice, a deranged smile across his face.

"No," Ginny whispered. She glanced behind her to see James still sleeping soundly.

"What to do…what to do," Amycus teased.

Ginny was wracking her brain, trying to find a way to stall time. Her wand was on the table in the hall. She could dash out and grab it, but that would leave James unprotected. She couldn't leave him.

"Harry will be home any minute," she said confidently.

"Oh no he won't" Amycus said with an evil laugh. "I already took care of him."

Ginny felt her insides crumble. No. NO! Not Harry!

"What did you do to him!" she demanded.

"Oh, let's just say he is never going to come to your rescue. I will do Lord Voldemorts bidding, and extinguish the Potter line." Amycus raised his wand, and Ginny back up to the crib, trying to shield James as best she goes.

'He can't,' she thought. 'I will make the same sacrifice Lily Potter did.' She thought sadly of the life James would have without her and Harry. It wouldn't be anything like Harry's upbringing, though. Hermione and Ron would treat him like their own son. He would have a new sibling. He would be fine. She looked determinedly at Amycus. She would not let him hurt James.


	26. Help

**Another rated M chapter. **

**I am adding this additional warning based on some reviews I have gotten. It is not terribly graphic, but this may be a disturbing chapter for some. You can skip this chapter, and be able to understand what happened through the future chapters. The worst part is this first paragraph, after that is mostly okay, so I will put the marker in bold where some may want to skip down to if the wish to avoid the worst part. **

26. Help

Ginny glared at Amycus Carrow, determined to protect her baby son. No matter what happened to her, she would protect him. Harry's promise to always protect her echoed in her head. She tried not to think of what had happened to him that was preventing him from protecting her.

"You are such a sexy thing, aren't you?" Amycus taunted her. "How did Harry Potter get so lucky?" he sneered. "You know, there was one thing we never got to do in Hogwarts."

"Get away from me!" Ginny shouted as he took a step closer. She thanked her lucky stars that James was a deep sleeper, and had not woken throughout the encounter. She didn't need him seeing her die.

"No, I don't think I will. I did always like to play with my food before I ate it."

Ginny contemplated ways she could get around him. Just as she was getting up the courage to dash around him for her wand, Amycus slid forward, wand pointing at James' neck.

"What do you think you would be doing?" he asked. "If you want, we can get him out of the way first, and then enjoy a little time together," he said with a cruel grin.

"What do you want from me," she asked desperately.

"Take off your clothes."

Ginny was about to retort with a never, but Amycus moved his wand to lightly touch James' skin. She had to protect him. "_Forgive me, Harry_," she thought to herself as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Amycus' eyes lit up as he saw she was complying with his demands. He moved away from James, and to her.

"You are going too slowly," he said, ripping the shirt off her body. "I remember these," he said, rubbing her breasts. Ginny fought the urge not to punch him right there. She had to be strong, for James. Amycus decided to take matters into his own hands and unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down.

"Oh, how I've missed you," he sighed. "You were always my favorite."

"There were others," Ginny said in disgust. She had hoped that because of Amycus' obvious obsession with her, he would have left the other girls alone.

"Of course you little bitch. No matter how I tried, you would never let me take you fully. I had to get that fix somehow. But none were ever as good as I'm sure you will be."

Ginny fought the urge to throw up. She knew what was coming. At least Amycus had seemed to have forgotten about James. Hopefully, if she could keep him distracted long enough, someone would come to check on her and would be able to rescue James.

"I have dreamed about this," he said with a sneer, removing the last of her clothes. He pushed her onto the ground and spread her legs. Ginny held back a scream. She couldn't risk letting him hurt James.

"Oh, oh," Amycus moaned as he slid into her. "It's better." He stopped talking and proceeded to kiss and lick her breasts. Ginny felt disgusting. How could she be letting this happen? Without thinking, she attempted to throw him off of her, but he only held down her hips, and muttered, "I wouldn't if you want baby to live a few more hours."

He began to roughly shove himself in and out of her. When the movements became easier, Ginny knew that she had begun bleeding from the friction. She closed her eyes and willed for someone to come to her rescue. "Help," she whispered.

******OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO****OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO****OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry cracked open his eyes. He didn't know where he was, or what was happening. He felt a draw to somewhere, but he didn't know what it was. His glasses were on the floor next to him, cracked. He muttered a fixing spell and put them on his face. He gasped when he saw his office. The entire place was wrecked. What had happened?

Suddenly, it all started to come back to him. Amicus Carrow had come into his office that night. He and Harry had dueled. In the small space, Harry was knocked backwards from his own spell hitting Amycus' countercurse. He had hit his head sharply on the desk, and Amycus must have thought him dead.

Again, Harry felt the pull, to leave the office, but his brain was still to fuzzy to figure it out. He stepped out and called for Nick and Luke.

"What's up Harry?" Luke asked.

"Amycus Carrow was here, a few hours ago I think. I was knocked unconscious and my office was trashed. Didn't you guys hear anything?"

Neither had. They had been upstairs, orchestrating a plan with Kingsley. Harry had sent Ron home, because Hermione wasn't feeling well, and both had suspected she was freaking out that it was a problem with the baby.

"Well, we need to get some guys out there. He couldn't have gotten too far, and there is no telling what he might do if he thinks I am…" Harry had suddenly realized what the urging he had felt was. "Dead," he finished. His body froze with fear.

"Ginny," he croaked.

"What?" asked Nick.

"I promised I would never let anything happen to her, and I set a spell on her like the one Voldemort used. You know how he always knew when you said his name? I set one so if she ever said help, I would be drawn to her location. That's what I'm feeling. He thinks he's killed me, and now he is going to finish off my family."

Nick and Luke exchanged looks of fear and all three ran to the door. They apparated to the house. They were only able to apparate to the front porch due to defensive spells. Harry tried the door, knowing it would be locked. His heart melted when he realized that the charm he placed so it could only be opened with the key, was broken and the door opened easily.

"He really thought this through," Harry mumbled to himself, wrenching the door open and racing up the stairs, Nick and Luke close behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amycus had stood up, pulling up his pants and brandishing his wand.

"I have been waiting for that since Hogwarts" he said creepily. "The thought was what kept me sane in Azkaban. That and discovering all the little secret spells your husband placed around the house. It wasn't much of a challenge, let me tell you."

Ginny could barely move, barely think. She felt exposed, and violated. She tried to wrap the torn pieces of her clothing back around her and get to her feet. She wobbled, and Amycus laughed.

"Oh, sweet Merlin. Harry doesn't teach you right. Can't even handle one good round of sex. If you were mine, you would be able to go all night long."

Ginny's brain couldn't come up with a response. She felt the back of her head and found her hand came back covered with blood. Amycus must have slammed her head against the floor, which explained why her brain felt so fuzzy.

"What next?" wondered Amycus. "Well, now that I have fulfilled my first dream, I guess I should finish my second, extinguishing the Potter line." He pointed his wand at Ginny.

"Oh what a shame it will be," he sighed. "killing someone so fair, so fiery, with so much potential. I could…" he seemed to be considering something. "I could just take you."

He walked over to the crib, where James was somehow still sleeping. Ginny felt a rush of fear and ran over to him on wobbly legs, trying desperately to move his wand from pointing at her son. Amycus jerked at first at the surprise attack, but then easily threw her against the wall. He turned back to her.

"Well, well, well," he said tauntingly. "Looks like I _do _have a girl who can take more than one round. You have that inner strength. That…what do they say… second wind if you will. I've made up my mind. I will kill the boy and take you for my own. I few charms and some more fun time in bed, and you'll be begging for more of me."

"No," pleaded Ginny. "Not James, please."

"I have to," said Amycus, feigning sadness. "Don't worry. If you want babies, I have no problem on continuing the Carrow family tree. You are a pure blood after all. You would make the perfect mother to my children. Just think of the possibilities that would hold. Five or six blonde little sons, learning to rule as I do. Why, with them at my side, we could be even stronger than Voldemort. That was the mistake he made. He never had any blood servants, and only blood servants can never truly betray their masters."

Ginny tried to get to her feet. Now was the time to attck, while Amycus was in this sick fantasy world of his. She tried to stand, but her left leg wouldn't hold her. Amycus had turned back to the crib.

"Now, just to get rid of a baby," he mumbled. "It shouldn't be a prob-,"

He was cut off as they heard a noise like footsteps on the stairs. Ginny felt a zing of hope, but saw Amycus's expression turn to horror.

"We must get out of here," he mumbled. It was clear he was thinking if he had time to kill James and escape.

"You don't have time to do both," Ginny said fiercely, trying to confuse him more. He just needed to hesitate a few more seconds.

"The boy or the girl," he kept muttering. Finally he made his decision. He stood and grabbed Ginny by the arm.

"I swear I will come back and kill the boy," he vowed. Ginny tried to pull away as Amycus turned on his heel. She felt herself begin to feel squeezed, then heard a familiar voice yell out, "Stupify!"

She fell to the floor, next to Amycus. His eyes were open, staring into nothing. Then, Harry was next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Oh, Ginny," he sighed, kissing the top of her head. She pressed her face into the collar of his shirt.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered.

"So did Amycus," Harry whispered back. "Are you okay? Is James okay?"

"Yes, we are both fine," she murmured back. "I wouldn't let him hurt James."

"I know you wouldn't. I am so sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

Nick and Luke had approached Harry and Ginny.

"Looks like the power of 3 stupifys and his weakness from Azkaban was too much for him. Amycus is dead," Luke said.

"Good," Harry said. "And it was all by protocol, so we will not be punished. Someone was in danger and we saved them."

Nick went to get the proper authorities. Luke helped Ginny up from the floor. He quickly averted his eyes when he saw her torn clothing. Ginny immediately remembered what had happened.

"I need to take a shower," she said. Harry wasn't sure.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, I feel dirty," Ginny said. She didn't say why she felt dirty. The lights were low enough that Harry couldn't see the blood that covered her head and dripped down her leg.

"Alright," he said, thankful she wasn't hurt and glad she was not completely traumatized. "I'll see to James."

Ginny looked fondly at the baby. He was still sleeping peacefully. She didn't understand how he could have slept through the racket. She chuckled at the dark humor that he really could have been Ron's child. If they had both died, James would never even have to know that Ron and Hermione were not his true parents. But they didn't die. She was ready to die for him though. The thought pleased her. She loved James above all else, but she always wondered if she would be brave enough to face death for him, let alone torture before death. She had proved herself as a mother to him. She knew she would truly do anything for her baby.

She staggered to the door, thankful Harry was covering up James with a blanket and had his back turned. She stumbled through the hallway, using the wall to support most of her weight. She finally got to her bedroom, and grabbed her pajamas and got into the shower.

The lights were too bright in the bathroom. She saw every detail highlighted on her skin. Her ribs looked badly bruised. Her lower leg was cut, though she didn't know from what. It explained why her leg didn't want to hold her. She knew the back of her leg was cut, and she knew she had bled from between her legs. She couldn't bear the thought of putting soap in her hair, for fear of the cut, but stood, letting the hot water rinse out the blood.

As she stood, she felt tears leaking out of her eyes. It was a bizarre feeling; at first she hadn't even noticed she was crying. However, she was soon sobbing, and she didn't entirely know why. Her family was safe. She had though Harry dead, and James was an inch from death, and they were both fine, completely fine. Why was she so upset?

Finally, it hit her. She had protected her boys, but she hadn't protected herself. She was hurt. All the months at Hogwarts, she had narrowly escaped being raped, and now, years later, Amycus had found her and finished the job. In her house. It was supposed to be her safe place. Now, he had taken that from her. He took her innocence. Now, she had had sex with another man besides Harry, while she was married. She knew it wasn't really sex, but she still felt like she had betrayed Harry somehow.

Her knees crumpled and she fell to the floor of the shower, sobbing openly. What was happening to her? she couldn't stop crying. She tried to remind herself how lucky she was, but she felt so dirty. She lifted her face to the stream of water and willed herself to stop crying. She couldn't let Harry find her like this. It would lead to questions, ones she wasn't prepared to answer yet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry tucked in his son and kissed his cheek. He was so thankful he was okay. It frightened him that Ginny had given herself up for him. He was proud she would do anything to protect their son, but it was terrifying to think of how close they both had come to death. He turned to see that nick and several others had entered the room.

"Can we get the body out of my son's bedroom, please?" he asked. The body and several of the specialists disappeared. Kinglsey approached Harry.

"You alright, son?" he asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just got banged up a little."

"Maybe you should be checked out at St. Mungos."

"I'm okay, really. I just need to be with my family."

"Alright, but if you feel any worse, you should go right to the hospital. I've got to go, this is a lot of paperwork. Good paperwork, though." He disappaterated. Now, only Nick and Luke remained.

"You okay, harry," Nick asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. I don't know about Ginny."

"Well if it's okay, I really want to get home."

Harry could tell nick was anxious about Mia and Holly, and wanted to get home to check on them.

"Go ahead, you should be with your family."

Nick gave him a grateful smile and left. Now it was just Harry and Luke.

"I'm here for you if you need it," Luke reminded Harry.

"I know," Harry responded. "I'm okay. Its Ginny I'm worried about. She seemed…off. Like she was holding something in."

"I can get Gillian in her if you need it," Luke offered.

"Thanks, maybe tomorrow. I'm sure a good night's sleep will help her feel better first. I'll let you know tomorrow. I'm sure I will have to be in the office, since the event happened at my house, but I really dotn want to leave Ginny alone. If Hermione is still feeling sick, I will probably take you up on your offer."

Luke left and Harry headed to the bedroom. Ginny was still in the bathroom. He thought he might run and take a quick shower himself in James' bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny shut off the water and stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She approached the mirror and actually looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like hell. Her eyes were started to blacken around the edges, and her nose was swollen. One of her cheeks had a gash in it, which was starting to drip fresh blood. The gash in the back of her head was large, and also bloody again. She cast a quick spell to stop the bleeding, but she didn't know how to heal the cuts themselves. She couldn't let Harry see her like this, he would feel so guilty. She cast a spell to make her face look normal, and put on her pajamas on. She walked into the dark room and climbed into bed. Harry joined her in a minute.

"Are you really okay?" he asked.

"I am now. I thought you were dead."

"I know, I know. But I'm not. Did he hurt you?"

Ginny thought for a minute. She could tell him everything, but she didn't know how to. She told him she wouldn't keep anything from him. But she didn't know how to tell him. Maybe she would wait until the situation had cooled down. "No, he didn't hurt me."

"That was a pretty long pause," Harry noticed.

"He tried to hurt me. Through you and James. He might have knocked me around a little, but that wasn't hurt. Hurt would have been if you are James was gone." With that, she turned over and closed her eyes. She felt exhausted. She felt Harry press against her and wrap an arm around her. She winced as he hit her sore ribs, and trembled as she pressed against her. She reminded herself that it was Harry. She slowly drifted off to a fitful sleep.

She awoke a few hours later with a start. She had dreamt of Amycus coming into her house. She knew he was gone, but she was still scared. She got out of bed, and slowly made her way to James' bedroom. He was sleeping happily. She smiled at him, and lifted him out of the crib. She had to hold him. She took him back to their room and laid him between them. She fell asleep with her arm protectively around her son.

Harry woke to James pulling his hair.

"Daddy," he said happily.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. He quickly figured out that Ginny had been unable to sleep. Harry scooped up James and went to the kitchen, eager to let Ginny sleep. He took care of James, until it was 10 and he had to go into work. He was unsure of what to do. Finally, he called Ron. Ron had offered to come in, but Hermione was still sick, so Harry told him to stay home. Then, he called Nick. Nick was going in, But Mia wasn't doing anything, and had offered to take James for the day. Harry wasn't sure that was best for Ginny, but then decided she should sleep for the day. He went up to James room to pack a bag, and then checked on Ginny. She was asleep on her side. He didn't want to disturb her.

He went downstairs and called Luke to see if Gillian would come over. She appeared in a few mintues, and Harry let her in and told her that Ginny was asleep and he didn't want to disturb her. He told her where James would be, and said he would be home at 4, and could pick up James on his way. Then, Harry headed out the door.

Gillian was unsure of what to do. She decided to go upstairs and see if Ginny was awake.

She headed up the stairs and climbed into bed with her. She saw Ginny stir and roll over. She gasped. Ginny's eyes popped open.

"What is it?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"Oh, Ginny," Gillian sighed.

"Gillian? Where's Harry?"

"He dropped James off with Mia. He had to go to work. But I'm guessing he didn't see your face before he left or else he wouldn't have gone."

"What's wrong with my face?"

Gillian conjured up a small mirror and handed it to Ginny. Ginny gasped when she saw her face. The cut on her cheek was red around the edges. Her nose and eyes were swollen and blue.

"Oh, look at my face. The charm must have worn off."

"Charm?"

"Yes, so that Harry wouldn't see me like this."

"Ginny, where else are you hurt?" Gillian demanded.

"No where."

"I don't believe you."

They stared at each other until Ginny finally looked away. She lifted her shirt to show Gillian her ribs.

"Ginny," Gillian sighed. "You really should have seen a healer."

"I don't want to," Ginny replied. "I really just want to be alone to recover."

"Ginny, why are you being so…distant? Normally, you would be so strong and tough and fighting this off. Is there something I'm missing?"

"No," Ginny said a little too quickly.

Gillian was quiet for a few minutes. Ginny thought that maybe the questioning was over for the day.

"Ginny, I swear I won't tell anyone."

Ginny looked at her. Gillian's face was trusting. When she saw Ginny's eyes, her expression turned to pain for the suffering her friend was going through. She wanted to help in any way she could, even if it meant keeping an important secret, for now. Gillian reached out to take Ginny's hand, and Ginny flinched violently. Gillian looked puzzled.

"Ginny you are not okay. Please, please tell me."

Ginny looked at her. "I can't."

"Why?"

"It's too painful." Ginny gave Gillian a look, pleading with her to understand what she was saying.

"Oh, Ginny. Did he. Did he rape you?" Ginny looked at her hands folded in her lap, unable to meet Gillian's eyes. "Gin, you don't have to be ashamed. It wasn't your fault." Gillian slowly wrapped her arms around Ginny.

"It was terrible. I feel terrible. And I'm not ready to tell Harry yet." Ginny said, her face leaning into Gillian's strong shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul," Gillian promised, stroking Ginny's hair as she cried on her shoulder.


	27. Collapse

**...6 months...I'm not even going to say anything cause theres no excuse, but sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. **

27. Collapse

A month later, Ginny was back at quidditch practice. She had dropped James off at her mum's house that morning. Hermione usually watched him, but Ginny was terrified of causing her any stress, in case it could hurt the baby. This was also why she hadn't said anything to Hermione. She felt terrible keeping secrets from her best friend, but she felt too selfish to make Hermione worry about her when she was already so worried about losing another baby.

She still had not told Harry about the rape. She couldn't. He was already so furious about the whole Amicus Hogwarts thing that she didn't think he could handle this one more thing. In fact, the only person who knew the extent of her injuries was Gillian, who had kept her mouth shut as promised.

As they flew into the air, Ginny felt a strange sensation in her head. She moved her hand to her ribs. They were still tender. She had called Luna privately, and while Luna was not specialized in bone healing, she was able to predict that a couple of ribs had been broken. She strongly advised Ginny to see a healer, but also told her a couple of home remedies she could try. Ginny now had a bandage wrapped tight around her waist, to prevent movement.

She flew higher, waiting to catch her breath, and for the movements on the broom to become less painful. When she missed a pass from Mia, Gillian flew over.

"Ginny, are you alright? You don't look so good."

"Yes, I'm fine," Ginny responded, knowing it was far from the truth.

They resumed practice, Ginny was able to shoot a few goals, and was circling the pitch, when she felt a jerk upwards on her broomstick. She looked down to see she was surprisingly close to the ground. She saw the handle to Gillian's broom under hers.

"Ginny!" Gillian said quietly. "You are not okay."

"Yes, I am."

"No, I'm pretty sure you just passed out for a second. Your eyes were closed and you were drifting downwards. And you are really pale."

"I'm always pale," Ginny joked.

Gillian gave her a stern look. Luckily, it was the end of practice. "See you guys at the banquet," someone called as they left the field. Ginny had almost forgotten about their fundraiser banquet tonight. She gave an inward sigh. She really just wanted to go home and lie down. She felt unnaturally exhausted.

"Maybe my ribs aren't recovered enough," Ginny said to Gillian.

"Ya think? Let me take you home. I'll let Harry know to pick up James, so you can have a couple hours to yourself. I can even get my stuff and then come over to help you get ready."

"That would be great."

By the time they got home, Ginny was almost falling asleep at the kitchen table. She let Gillian rummage through her closet and pick something out for her, and leaned obediently back in the chair for Gillian to create a tidy, yet flattering braid in her hair. They ended up leaving before Harry and James got home, which was a relief to Ginny.

The fundraiser crept by slowly. Ginny normally would have enjoyed socializing with the other quidditch team members, and their sponsors, but found herself too tired to really enjoy herself. She ate quite a bit more than usual, and sat at the table instead of joining her teammates on the dance floor.

Eventually, Gillian came over to check on her.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" she asked casually.

Ginny didn't want to make her exhaustion so obvious, so she gamely got up from her seat to join her friends, and felt her head spin.

"Woah," she sighed, as she sagged against Gillian.

"Ginny! Are you okay?" Gillian asked in alarm.

Ginny felt a peculiar feeling, as if she were detaching from her body. "No," she answered truthfully, then felt the world slip to black.

Gillian lowered her slowly to the ground and yelled for help. She was soon being shipped off to St. Mungo's with her, and tried to get a hold of Harry on her cell phone. He finally picked up the phone.

"Harry, its Gillian. You need to come to the hospital right away, Ginny collapsed at the fundraiser."

"What?" Harry cried out in shock and alarm. "But I can't leave James, he's already in bed."

"Look, I'll come watch him for you," Gillian started.

"No, don't leave Ginny, I'll figure something out." Harry hung up the phone. Gillian waited until Ginny was checked in and in a room to visit her.

She walked in, and Ginny opened her eyes to see who it was. "Where's Harry?" she asked.

"On his way," Gillian answered without much detail.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed at the fundraiser. You don't remember?"

"…No, I remember feeling sick, and then this overwhelming urge to sleep. I guess I did," she said, trying to crack a smile. Gillian's face didn't budge.

"You have to tell Harry," she demanded.

"No."

"Ginny, they are going to find out why you collapsed."

"It can't still be from those injuries. It's been over a month, I should be almost healed by now. Maybe I have some weird virus."

"Well, if the healers ask me if you had any prior conditions, I'm telling them the truth. Even if it is a virus, you did cut your leg open pretty badly, maybe it's a slow acting bacteria. I'm not taking any chances."

"Fine. But don't tell them I was…..I was…"

"I won't say anything about the rape," Gillian said softly. "But I really do think you should tell Harry about that."

Ginny didn't say anything, and at that moment, Harry walked in the door. "Ginny," he cried.

"I'm okay Harry," she sighed, glad he was here. He moved to the bed and pulled a chair next to the bed. Gillian took this as her cue to go.

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely. She nodded at him and escaped out the door, with a final glance at Ginny.

"So what happened?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I'm not sure. I didn't feel well, and then I had just, collapsed. And I woke up here. Where's James?" she asked, concerned she didn't see him.

"I called Ron," harry admitted.

"Harry," Ginny moaned. They had agreed to not bother Hermione and Ron for the duration of her pregnancy, as to not cause any stress. Hermione was going to great length to be undisturbed, which was very difficult for her as the littlest things set her off. It was why Ginny had talked to Gillian about the incident, and not Hermione, though it was difficult to confide in anyone other than her best friend.

"Don't worry, I didn't say anything to Hermione, I invited him over to go over paperwork for a few hours. He was just going to stay until Gillian got there. Hermione won't know until you are already on your feet, which is hopefully soon."

They sat in silence after that, Ginny was too tired to talk anymore. Finally, the doctor came in.

Harry left the room to give them some privacy.

"So," Dr. Snow started. "Is there any indications as to why this occurred, or is it seemingly random?"

"Well," Ginny admitted, "I was attacked about a month ago, but I never came in. I wasn't that badly hurt, though."

"Well, I'll just have a look." She sat Ginny up and examined her fully. She paused when she saw Ginny wince as she tested her ribs. "Hmm, still a little tender. You probably broke a few. I can fix that right up for you." With a quick spell, Ginny's side felt a little better, and she felt the bones knitting together. The doctor looked closely at her healing scar on her leg, but pronounced it clean and free of debris.

"How has your daily routine been? Eating habits, sleeping habits?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "I've been having nightmares," she admitted. "So I haven't been sleeping well. But I think I'm eating."

"What did you have for breakfast?"

Ginny thought. "Uhh, tea?"

"And lunch?"

"I didn't have time."

"Did you eat at the fundraiser?"

"umm," Ginny distinctly remembered pushing the food around her plate without taking a single bite. "Not exactly," she said, a little embarrassed. She hadn't noticed she was taking such poor care of herself.

"Hmm," the doctor said. "Well, with a young boy, it can be hard to remember to take care of yourself, especially after an attack. Have you thought about seeing a therapist?"

"No, I haven't really told anyone how bad it was. I'm not one for showing fear."

"Well, I think I'm going to chalk this one up to exhaustion. Not sleeping well and not fueling yourself are two very plausible reasons for a short collapse. I'll do some blood work just to be sure, but I think you should consider talking to a therapist. At the very least, you should talk to your husband about it. It might make you feel better."

Ginny smiled and nodded her head. She supposed she could tell Harry about how she felt, as long as she didn't reveal she was raped. The nurse drew some blood and promised to be back in 20 minutes with the results. Harry came back in the room.

"Do they know anything?" he asked.

"She said exhaustion."

"How?"

"Well, Harry, there's something we need to talk about. That night, with Carrow, it was worse then you thought. He really hurt me, and I hid the damage so you wouldn't feel guilty. I know you felt bad because you promised to always protect us and Carrow found us, but it really wasn't your fault. I didn't want to add to your pain by showing how hurt I really was. Apparently, I didn't do such a good job with some of my healings. I haven't been sleeping well, and I've been having nightmares. I also haven't been eating well, and this all contributed to the collapse. I'm really sorry for not telling you."

"Ginny," Harry breathed. She was surprised he was silent for her whole rant. "I had no idea. You should have told me. I could have helped you, like I should have in the first place."

"See, this is what I mean," Ginny interrupted. "I didn't want you blaming yourself."

"I'm sorry. I guess I understand why you wanted to protect me, but you should never cause yourself pain to protect me from it. Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"I wish you had told me, I could have helped you. I will help you now. We can talk about it, about why you are still scared and having nightmares. And I will cook you meals so delicious that you can't resist eating them."

Ginny smiled. "I actually already feel a lot better having told you." It was true. Although she hadn't told him everything, she felt a lot better having told him most of it. The part she kept to herself, well, it was to protect Harry from insanity. She could handle it, but he couldn't. she knew she would slowly get used to it, and could finally start to heal.

The doctor walked back in with the test results.

"I'm going to stick to my initial diagnosis of exhaustion, with the results of this test," she said. Harry and Ginny looked a little worried, but the doctor smiled. "Congratulations, you guys are pregnant! That doubles your exhaustion level and decreases the amount of time your body can go nonstop. I'm going to keep you overnight, just so you can get a good night's rest. The nurse will be right in to check out the baby, though I'm sure it's perfectly fine."

Harry looked at Ginny with a wide grin on his face. She forced herself to smile back. "Pregnant!" he exclaimed. "This is great honey!"

"Yes, I am so happy," she managed to say in an excited tone. When the nurse came in, all they could see was the faint heartbeat. The nurse explained to a nervous Harry that she was only 6 weeks along, which is right when you first start seeing a heartbeat, which was why it was so faint. A few minutes later, they had a due date of September 12 and Harry was being kicked out of the room.

"She needs rest!" the doctor reminded him. Harry kissed Ginny and murmured goodnight. Then he bent and kissed her stomach as well. When he was finally gone, Ginny allowed the tears to trickle down her cheeks. Yes, she was pregnant, but if she was 6 weeks along, that meant Amycus Carrow had just as much a chance of being the father as Harry did.


	28. Knowledge

**Sorry for the delay, I am finding it hard to get back into the rhythm of writing again. This leads to a few points. First, sorry for the short chapter, it seemed a necessary bridge between sections to ease some complaints I have had in my reviews about the latest storyline. All I can say is I hope this makes it easier to accept what happened, along with the knowledge that a 100,000 word story about Harry and Ginny's perfect life sounds boring to me, so you have to expect some troubles (and I have a friend in a similar situation, so this is not an unheard of problem).**

**Second, I am thinking about getting a beta reader type person. The story is hard to get back into after so long away, and I am forgeting what characters have which kids etc. I have reread my own story a few times, just to refamiliarize myself with it! I was browsing through available beta readers out of boredom, and realized that this might help with the complaints that I am deviating from the story. I have heard from people that some of the things are out of character, or that I make errors in the facts of Harry Potter World. Keeping in mind that the characters will be a little distorted to make them my own, I thought it might be a good idea to put it out there that I am looking for a person to read my chapters before they are up to check them for errors grammatically, but most importantly wizarding wise. I was unable to find this type of beta on the list, because I want a Harry Potter fanatic, basically, who knows or is willing to look up any facts from Harry Potter, especially in keeping the cousins in line, half the reason they are absent from the story is because I can't keep them straight. If you are interested in this position, give me a PM and maybe we can work something out. Just another way for me to try to improve my story for my faithful readers.  
**

**As always, leave reviews with comments, ideas, or helpful criticism and I will do my best to work with what you tell me.  
**

28. Knowledge

Ginny was laying in bed, just looking at Harry. He was still asleep, although it was almost 8 in the morning. James was finally beginning to sleep later, and normally, Ginny would have been delighted to sleep in, she was just too stressed to close her eyes. She had no idea how to tell Harry that Carrow had raped her. And that this baby growing inside her might not be a Potter. She knew she had to tell him, so that they could get testing done to find out the paternity, but it was going to be very difficult, considering she had sworn on many occasions never to lie to Harry. This wasn't a lie though, she rationalized at the time. She had simply left that part out, to spare Harry's feelings. She assumed it would soon be beyond them and they could move on with their lives and family, but she didn't know that Carrow would reach and affect what mattered most to her, her children. She didn't know what she would do if the baby was Carrow's. How could she love the child? This thought worried her even more. If she couldn't love a child that was half hers, how could Harry possibly love a child that was not his at all.

Ginny sighed and she saw Harry stir slightly. She felt bad for waking him up, but her heart smiled when she saw him lazily open one eye.

"Morning Gin," he said sleepily. "Enjoy the show?"

She smiled at him and kissed him gently. "Yes," she replied honestly.

He yawned and sat up in bed, reaching for his glasses on his nightstand. He stretched, and placed them in his face. Then he turned to look at her.

"So any particular reason you were watching me sleep?"

Now was her chance, she had to tell him. "Harry, I have to tell you something. Something big."

"Is this about Amycus Carrow?"

Ginny lost her train of thought in her shock. "Um, yes," she stammered out.

Harry looked down, clenching the sheets in his fists. "I'm sorry," he said.

Now Ginny was really confused. "For what?"

"For letting you go through this alone, for not keeping you safe, for not defending you when he, when he…"

"Harry, it wasn't your fault," Ginny soothed. There was no way she would be able to drop the rape bomb on him now.

"He raped you Ginny," Harry said, unable to meet her eyes.

Ginny's jaw dropped and it was a full minute before words would come to her.

"I knew it," Harry said, taking her silence as confirmation.

"I didn't want you to know," she said softly.

"I kind of figured that when you didn't tell me."

"I didn't want you to hear from Gillian," Ginny said, feeling a slight rush of anger at her friends betrayal.

"Gillian didn't say anything," Harry said a little puzzled. "Though I'm a little surprised you could confide in her rather than me."

"She figured it out on her own. She surprised me the morning after and I couldn't conceal it from her," Ginny explained, feeling horrible for not telling Harry first. "I really didn't want anyone to know."

"I know that. Or I knew it as soon as I consulted Hermione, and she said you hadn't said a word to her."

Ginny instantly felt more guilty for not confiding in her best friend either. But then the confusion hit her.

"So, how did you know, if no one told you?"

"Ginny, do you think I'm blind? Your clothes were torn off you. You were bleeding. We didn't have sex for about a month, I mean did you think you could fool me with the 'I'm too tired' line for a whole month? You were never too tired for our time together, not even when James was smaller. And you are my true other half, and you haven't been the same since the attack, I would be foolish to not notice something wrong."

Ginny stared at her hand as he rattled off her excuses that seemed so pathetic now. How did she ever think she could convince Harry she was okay? Harry knew her better than anyone ever could. Before she could apologize, Harry turned and looked at her.

"Look, I get it," he said softly. "I don't want to make you feel bad. I know you have to cope with it in your own way, and that was what I was letting you do. I'm assuming you didn't tell me to protect me, not because you don't trust me?"

"Of course," Ginny said, amazed that he could even think such a thing. "I trust you with everything in me. You are the one person who knows the whole me, and I shouldn't have even bothered trying to hide something like this from you."

"I don't want to make you apologize."

"I would have told you eventually, I think," Ginny said softly. "I just didn't want to burden you with worry over me, and always have your mind half here. You need to focus on you when you are at work."

"You are the most important thing to me, and part of my mind is always worrying about you and James at home."

"Well, it shouldn't be. You are everything to me, and if you were ever killed on the job, I would fall apart. I'm afraid I wouldn't even be able to be a fit mother to James."

"Ginny, don't worry. I wouldn't let anything happen to any of us," he said, placing his hand purposefully on her still flat stomach. Ginny felt a twist of guilt.

"So you were going to tell me this morning?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny said. "You have a right to know, now more than ever. This baby…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Is mine," Harry said with conviction.

"Harry, I did the math. There is no way to know, it could be either way," Ginny said, her eyes filling with tears. "You don't have to fake for me. I know it must be hurting you. I don't know what we can do, but you don't have to raise Amycus Carrow's baby."

"Ginny," Harry said, looking deeply into her eyes. "This is my baby."

"Harry, stop," Ginny said, feeling ashamed of the tears now rolling down her face. "I can't even imagine this baby as mine, so I know you can't. How will we love it?"

"Ginny," Harry whispered, wiping her tears away. "This baby is half you. It doesn't matter what the other half is. Your will love this baby because it is half you. Wait till you feel it kicking inside you. As for me, well, I love you, all of you. I couldn't help but not love something that is a part of you. And it will be a part of me, through you. You are a Potter, which will make this baby a Potter either way. I swear, I will love and treat him as my own, no matter who the father. We don't even have to find out, if it will help you accept it more. From now on, this baby's only father is me."

Ginny felt relief as she heard the protective tone in Harry's voice. He truly was already defending this baby as if it were part of the family. There was no doubt in her mind he would love the baby.

Together they decided to wait to find out the paternity until the baby was born. They were very touchy with miscarriages, ever since Hermione's, and the invasive test would increase those chances. Harry seemed to read her mind as she wondered whether a miscarriage was the best thing.

"We can't," he said to her. "There is no way we are risking that child if it is ours. There is a 50/50 chance it is exactly what we want, and even if it isn't, it's a helpless baby, we have to protect it, starting now."

Instead, they agreed to treat the baby like it was Harry's, which was getting easier since Harry insisted it was his either way. Ginny and Harry agreed to tell no one else, and Gillian and Hermione remained the only ones in on their little secret. Ginny put on a brave face when accepting people's congratulations, and slowly, she began to feel some of the excitement she had felt when she was expecting James. As the weeks passed, Ginny felt her stomach swelling with baby, and with Harry's near constant reminding, Ginny finally allowed herself to think of the baby as Harry's and to enjoy the pregnancy. It made her feel strong again, knowing that Carrow's last attempt at harming her was no longer working, and she was back to being the stubborn girl with a backbone that she had been since she was 5.


	29. Easter

**this has been really herd to update, so for everyone who has been waiting, I am so sorry and will try to do better, and don't worry i really don't want to end the story yet so hopefully i will be more prompt and get this story up and running again.**

29. Easter

April 26, 2006, which was Easter morning, dawned bright and early for the Potter family. James was very excited. At almost 2 years old, this was the first year he could understand what was going on.

"You are such a good boy," Ginny praised him, as she clipped his tie to his shirt. The little boy didn't make one complaint about the button up shirt and tie, or the dress shoes, though she knew he would object when he was trying to run around with his cousins later. She packed him a casual, but nice sweater, and khaki pants for the inevitable tantrum over clothes.

She threw a few diapers, as well as stuffed Padfoot into the diaper bag and called down the hall to Harry.

"I'm ready, let's go," he responded, coming out of the bedroom, straightening his tie. The family was meeting for brunch at the burrow.

Ginny grabbed her sweater and lifted James into her arms. Harry left through the fireplace, Snuffles awkward in his arms. Ginny followed with James.

They were greeted at the burrow with the wonderful smells of breakfast cooking. Ginny set James down, but warned him to stay within sight. His older cousins didn't quite understand that James was much younger than them, and could get a little rough.

Ginny went to see if the kitchen needed any help, while Harry ventured outside with the men.

Ginny hugged and kissed her mother.

"Hi mom, need any help?" she asked.

"Of course not dear, you know me, I have it all under control. You wouldn't believe how easy it is to run this empty house."

"Well, it won't be too empty for long," Hermione joked. She was sitting in a kitchen chair, looking very pregnant. "Once I have to head back to work, this little one will be joining your daycare."

Molly laughed. "Well he or she can join the others. I'm sure James will like having someone younger than him. Although there will soon be another little one in his house."

At almost 5 months pregnant, Ginny had begun to show and had revealed her news to her family. Hermione was especially excited that the kids would be the same age. Ginny was relieved. At first she thought that Hermione might be jealous that she was pregnant also.

"Shoo, shoo," Molly brushed at the girls. "Brunch will be ready in an hour. Go enjoy yourselves."

The girls headed out to the patio. It was a beautiful spring day. They kids were running around in the flowers in the garden, chasing gnomes.

"So," Hermione said, looking at Ginny. "You didn't want to confide in your best friend?"

Ginny looked guiltily at Hermione. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have told anyone if Gillian didn't guess."

"It's alright, I understand I suppose. But I really want you to be able to trust me."

"I do trust you. You are my best friend, and I love you like a sister I never had."

Hermione smiled. "You know I feel the same way. And that's why I wanted to ask you and Harry to be our baby's godparents. It's important to me and Ron to have someone for our baby, just in case something were to happen to us."

"Hermione that's never going to happen, but of course we will. We would be honored to be the baby's godparents."

Hermione just smiled at her. Ginny was swept with a sudden realization of how many things they had been through together. They had dealt with the whole Voldemort thing, and losing Fred. Then Hermione had lost her baby. And then Ginny had been attacked. How many things could go wrong in one lifetime? They deserved some good things in their lives. Ginny knew that everything would turn out okay with both of their babies.

"Hermione," Ginny started. "There's something I need to tell you. About my baby."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Well, we don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"We don't know if the baby is Harry's"

Hermione stared at her silently. "What do you mean?" she finally asked.

"The night of my attack." Hermione gasped as she realized what Ginny was trying to say.

"Ginny. Oh my goodness. How is Harry taking it?"

"He's doing really well with it I think. He is convinced that the baby will be his, no matter what. But you know what I think? I think it will be our baby, it will be his baby. We have been through way too much to have anything else bad happen to us. I mean, He's the boy who lived. He defeated Voldemort, the world's most powerful evil wizard, I mean come on. If anyone deserved a little happiness in return for saving all of humankind it's Harry."

"Okay, okay, you need to calm down," Hermione soothed. "You do deserve happiness, and you are going to get it."

All of a sudden, Hermione's face crumpled with pain.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, worried.

Hermione held up one finger for a few seconds, then breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Um, what was that?" Ginny asked.

"I think it was a contraction," Hermione replied with a small smile. "Go get Ron!"

Ginny jumped up and started shouting for Ron. Of course this led everyone to come running over to the patio.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Ron asked, slightly frantic.

"Nothing is wrong, Ron. It feels right. We are having our baby!" Hermione replied, taking his hands.

"We need to get you to St. Mungos. Right away," Ron urged.

Everyone in the family was very excited, and began bustling around to help them find their coats. Ron pulled Harry aside.

"Don't let them come yet," he whispered in his ear.

Harry understood. "I'll wait until you call us with good news. It will be good news Ron."

"Thanks mate."

"Ginny and I will be by later. We will pick up Hermione's bag from your house for you."

Ron gave him a grateful look, then turned to help Hermione into the fire to travel by floo powder.

"Okay, let's all apparate to the hospital," Molly said, turning the stove off.

"No," Harry said. Everyone stared at him. "They aren't ready. They are too scared something will happen. Let's just eat our Easter dinner and join them when they have a healthy baby safe in their arms."

Molly smiled. "That's a good idea, dear." She went back to her cooking. Ginny walked up to Harry with James in her arms.

"Hi Daddy," James said, waving.

"What's up buddy?"

"Auntie is getting baby!"

"And you are getting so big!"

"I can't believe he is almost two," Ginny said to Harry.

"I know. Hey James, how would you like a little brother or sister?"

"A baby?"

"Yes a baby. Do you want a baby to live at our house, with Mommy and Daddy and James?"

"And Snuffles?"

"Yes," Harry said, laughing. "And Snuffles."

"Yay! Yay for baby!"

"Well that's good," Harry said to Ginny. "I would hate for him to be jealous."

"Honey, this may not have been the best time to bring it up. Now he is going to try to take Hermione and Ron's baby home with us."

"…I hadn't thought of that."

"Clearly," Ginny said laughing, and bouncing the still celebrating James in her arms.

"I am just so excited to be continuing our family. We are on our way to twelve."

"Are you sure you really want twelve kids," Ginny asked Harry.

"If this is a question as to if I'm ready, I am. I can handle a lot of kids."

"No, it's just that, I'm not so sure I want any more kids. James is perfect enough."

"I know that, but they will all be perfect. And we will love them all the same."

Privately, Ginny felt that the baby inside her might get lost in a sea of children. What if he wasn't Harry's and was the only kid without Harry's dark hair, or his green eyes. The poor baby would know he wasn't Harry's. What if she couldn't love him the same as all the others? She knew how Ron felt lost in a sea of brothers, and Molly clearly loved all of her children. Imagine being in a sea of kids, and knowing you weren't loved as much because you had an evil wizard for a true father.

"Hey," Harry said softly, breaking into Ginny's thoughts. "Trelawny did predict I would have twelve children."

Ginny laughed in spite of herself. "She also predicted that you would become minister of magic, but I don't see that happening any time soon."

A few hours after dinner, they got a call from Ron to meet them at St. Mungos. When everyone got there, Ron announced, "It's a girl!"

Everyone was very excited, especially Molly, who was eager for another granddaughter.

When it was Harry and Ginny's turn, they left James outside the room with his grandmother at first.

"She's beautiful," Ginny whispered, leaning over the baby cradled in Hermione's arms.

"I know," Hermione whispered back, as to not wake the sleeping baby.

"I told you she would be fine."

"And so will your baby. They are going to grow up together, and go to school together. Ginny, they will both be loved so much, don't worry."

Ginny smiled. Exhausted as she was, Hermione could still read her thoughts.

"So what's her name?" Harry asked.

"Rose. Rose Hadie Weasley."

"That's beautiful," Ginny replied. "Where did you get it?"

"Well," Hermione said softly. "When we lost Heidi," she paused for a moment, remembering her firstborn. "You know I was pretty messed up. And Ron," she paused again to smile at him through her misty eyes. "Ron brought me a home a rose, every day after work for 3 months. It was a small comfort, but it was nice. It helped me get through the day, knowing he was thinking about me at work. And her middle name means 'wonder of the earth', which she is. She is a wonder of our earth. She is a rose sent from her sister to live life for the both of them."

Ginny's eyes were tearing as she listened to Hermione talk about her other daughter. She knew Hermione would never get entirely over it, and felt guilty for not wanting the perfectly healthy baby growing insider her.

"That is beautiful," Ginny repeated. After Rose had woken up and had been fed, they brought James in to see how he would react to the baby.

"Auntie!" He said, excited to see Hermione.

"Hi buddy. There is someone I want you to meet." James walked over to the bed and looked at the baby.

"Baby?" he asked.

"Yes honey, that is baby Rose."

"Rose?"

"Yes, that is her name. Like your name is James." James' face lit up with a smile.

"That's my baby?" he asked.

"Well, no son," Harry said. "That is your cousin. We haven't gotten our baby yet."

"James' baby! James' baby!" he said, reaching out with a little finger to touch her head. He was very gentle as he stroked her reddish fuzzy hair. "Come on," he said walking to the door.

"James, honey," Ginny said laughing. "She is too little to play yet." James was confused. He was always the littlest, and didn't know how to react to someone younger then him.

"Do you want to hold her?" Hermione asked.

"Hold baby?"

Ginny helped him get into the bed next to Hermione. Hermione pulled him close and laid Rose on his lap, keeping her arm around them both. James giggled.

"James hold baby." His attention was kept for a few minutes, and Ginny and Harry decided to leave before he got too out of control.

"Say goodbye , James. It is time for Rose to go to sleep," Harry said

"My Rose sleep?"

"Yes, honey. Rose sleeps, just like you," Ginny replied.

"She won't sleep with James?"

"No dear, I'm sorry. She has to sleep with Auntie. And then she will live at Auntie's house. She has her own crib there. But we can visit her soon," Ginny explained.

James looked very serious, then went over to his diaper bag. He pulled out his stuffed dog Padfoot. He walked over to Hermione, and gave her the dog.

"Rose need this to sleep."

Everyone smiled. Ginny even teared up a bit. She cursed her hormones for making her so weepy today.

"James, this is your Padfoot," Hermione said softly, handing it back to James. She knew he would never be able to sleep without it.

"But, Baby. Rose sleeps."

Harry bent down to whisper in his ear. "How about we go buy Rose her very own buddy?" James nodded excitedly. "Okay," Harry said. "Give kisses."

James kissed Ron and Hermione, then very gently, planted a kiss on Rose's forehead. Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes and they started out the door.

"Goodnight baby," James called. "I love you!"

"How did we get such a good boy," Ginny asked Harry. The family started the drive home, stopping first at the store, where James picked out an adorable stuffed bunny to give to Rose.


	30. Presents

30. Presents

Ginny had decided to have lunch with her friends. It seemed like a good way to keep her cheer up. They were planning on doing some baby shopping. Ginny couldn't stomach the thought of a baby shower, but she couldn't deny that they needed some things for the baby. As James was almost two, they had recently transitioned his room from a nursery to a toddler room. He had a small bed, with enchanted sides, so he wouldn't fall off by accident. His blankets were still quidditch, this time it was James' idea. They also removed his changing table, and replaced it with a handsome dresser. They removed the rocking chair and replaced it with a few squashy beanbag chairs for him to sit in when he read his books, which was rare. James much preferred racing around on his toy broomstick, or playing loudly with his toy dragons then sitting quietly with a book. Ginny already thought that she was going to have her hands full with a son who was exactly like his namesakes.

With a little repair from Harry, they were able to make the crib, changing table and rocking chair work for the new nursery. They had decided to find out the gender of their child. This baby was coming into the world with enough surprise already. The painted the walls a light blue for their baby boy. While shopping, Ginny picked out a beautiful room set decorated with woodland animals and creatures. She also bought a hand crafted toy chest, and toys to fill it with. Her friends didn't disappoint in buying plenty of clothes for her new addition.

Later, as they were all sitting at lunch, Gillian shared some exciting news.

"Guys, I'm pregnant. I'm due on August 8."

All the women were excited, and stood to offer congratulations.

"That's great!" said Hermione, shifting baby Rose to her other shoulder to offer a hug. "Your baby and Rose will be in the same year. Ginny's boy could be in the same year too. If he arrives 11 days early he will just make the cutoff. Oh, but I still hope it's a girl!"

"I hope it's a boy," said Mia. "I already got to do a baby girl with Holly. I want to play with a baby boy."

"Maybe it can be both," said Gillian with a grin.

"You are having twins!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes," said Gillian.

"Oh that is so awesome!" Ginny said. "Now all four of our babies can be friends.

"Aww, you guys are making me want another one. I want to do baby play groups." Mia frowned jokingly.

"Don't worry Mia, James and Holly are the same age. We can bring them all together."

"Ginny, I will let Holly play with James, only when I want her to learn how to destroy a house. James is a troublemaker I have only seen in your brothers Fred and George."

Ginny laughed. It was true. James was a right little monster, and it was only made harder by his cuteness and innocent look when he was caught. She found it hard to punish him, though she knew she would have to start if she ever wanted any control over him. "Please be calmer than him baby," she whispered. "You might be hard to care for as it is."

The months flew by quickly. Ginny and James visited with Hermione and Rose many times during the months that Hermione took off of work. James absolutely loved playing with Rose, and Ginny hoped this would translate well into the love he would show his sibling.

They threw a huge birthday party for James when he turned 2 in May. James had a wonderful time, running around with his cousins. The adults had a grand time passing around baby Rose, as it had been a while since there was a little baby in the family. With relief, Ginny realized she would never be short on babysitters, even if she had to split the baby and James up between people to make things easier when she returned to work.

Ginny wanted to get as much time wither her niece as possible, so she offered to watch Rose occasionally when Hermione returned to work in early July. Hermione hated to return, but she was just getting into a big breakthrough case in the ministry, which she was hoping would lead to a promotion, and fewer hours.

Although Ginny offered to watch Rose, sometimes she regretted it. It was difficult, and she felt fatter and fatter with each passing day.

"How can I still have two months left?" she sighed to Harry one night. He chuckled. "Don't laugh at me," she yelled, although not really mad. "I wasn't this big with James on the day I delivered."

"Well, I guess this is just a bigger baby," Harry said, unable to come up with any other answer that would comfort her.

"Well, watching James and Rose is getting much more difficult than I thought."

"Then just tell Hermione to bring her to Molly's every day."

Ginny was upset. She enjoyed having quality time with her goddaughter, and she was looking forward to having her child be able to be cared for alongside its cousin.

"Hey, you can start watching her again a few months after this little one arrives," Harry said, as if reading her mind.

"Yes, I suppose that is what I will have to do."

A few weeks later, it was Harry's birthday. Ginny had been busy all afternoon, trying to create a special night for the two of them. As special as it could be, anyways, with how pregnant she was. She had gotten James up early, and they played outside for a long time, with James chasing a football around the backyard. Then, he ate lunch while Ginny tidied up the house. She only let him take a short nap, and when he woke, they baked Harry a birthday cake. James was finishing his supper when Harry arrived at five. They played around in the living room, while Ginny prepared Harry's favorite meal. They were just about to open presents, when the phone rang. This was odd, as the phone did not normally get much use.

Harry went to answer it, as he was the only one with many muggle contacts. Ginny waited with an impatient James for ten minutes until Harry came back in the room.

"Who was it?" she asked him.

"My cousin Dudley," Harry said simply. Ginny was shocked. They had not heard from Harry's family since he and the Dursley's parted ways before the war.

"What did he want?"

"To wish me a happy birthday." Now Ginny was even more shocked. As far as she knew, he had never gotten more than a pair of old socks for his birthday, and there were years his birthday wasn't even mentioned.

"That's….odd," she said finally.

"Yes, it was. We chatted for a few minutes. He wants to meet up sometime. He has two children. Dudley Jr, or DJ, who is 3, and a new baby, Cody, who is just a few weeks old."

"Wow," Ginny said, again at a loss for words.

"Yes. I guess he met his wife Helen when they moved before the war. They married after a year."

"Well, I guess he doesn't have the same shyness his cousin has," Ginny teased.

Harry smiled, she never let him off the hook for taking so long to realize his feelings for her, and act on them.

"Well, are we going to open presents or what?" Harry said, trying to draw the attention away from himself.

"YES!" James cried. He had been waiting for this all day. Harry let him help open the packaging on a brand new set of robes for work, and a variety of WWW products that came in handy on the job. Ginny had also gotten him a few books he had wanted to read. Then it was the present from James. Harry opened it to reveal a gold chain necklace with a circular locket. He opened it, and looked at each side. One held a picture of him, Ginny and James, the other was a mirror. When he looked at the mirror, it enlarged to about the size of his hand, though it showed only darkness.

"Thank you James," Harry said, a little confused.

"Show him," Ginny said, and James happily pulled a small locket of his own from under his shirt.

"I have one too," Ginny explained. "It's like the two way mirror Sirius gave you." She helped James open his locket, and told him what to do. James looked at the mirror and said "Daddy." He giggled as Harry's surprised face showed up in the mirror, and Harry was astonished to see James on his own.

"This is great! Now we can talk while I'm on missions."

"That was the idea," Ginny said, laughing.

Then, they enjoyed some of the cake, and bathed James together, and put him to bed. It was only about 7 o'clock. Halfway through supper, Ginny began to have sharp pains in her stomach.

"Harry," she said worriedly. "I don't feel right."

"Whats wrong Gin?" Harry's attention was immediately drawn to his wife. She rarely complained, and he knew her bringing this up was valid.

"I feel like…Like I'm having contractions. But that can't be. It's too early."

"We have to get to St. Mungos right now!" Harry said, frightened by her true words. "Who do I call for James? I don't want to wake him."

"Hermione or Ron."

"Right ok." Harry ran to the fireplace to make the floo call while Ginny went down the hall to her room to get her bag and change her clothes.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted frantically. He saw Hermione get up from the couch and rush over to her fire.

"Harry, shh. Rose just went to sleep. And that has been a real struggle these days with her colic."

"I think Ginny is having the baby. We have no one to watch James."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. Ron is working and Rose is asleep. If you could somehow get him here without waking him up I would be glad to watch him, but I can't really do anything right now, I am so sorry. Do you need me to find someone else? I can always wake up Rose and bring her over there."

"No, no its fine Hermione. I can find someone else." Harry had forgotten that it was bedtime for little kids. That ruled out Mia and Nick. Luke might still be at the office, but he could try Gillian.

"Oh, of course I can come over," Gillian said as she answered his frantic call. She flooed over immediately. Harry noticed his mistake.

"Gillian," he sighed. "You are a week to your due date with twins, you should not be watching James."

"He is asleep. Don't worry, Luke is going to meet me here in an hour, and we can watch some tv while he rubs my feet. Believe me, you are doing me a favor. Hermione and Ron can come get him in the morning if need be. Go take care of Ginny."

Harry nodded and grabbed Ginny to apparate to St. Mungos. The labor was moving quickly. They got Ginny into a room right away.

"Looks like you got here just in time," said Dr. Wilson. "I think we might have to start pushing soon."

"You can't stop the labor?" Ginny asked. "It is 6 weeks early, that can't be healthy for him."

"Well, your water broke. Once that happens there is really no turning back. He can be born healthy enough at 6 weeks early."

"Healthy enough?" gulped Harry.

"that's it, I'm not pushing," said Ginny, firmly closing her legs.

"Look," said Dr. Wilson. "Your baby is safer outside of you then inside now. He lost all his nutrients and fluid when your water broke. He needs to come out. It is possible that the due date was a little off."

"Could that be true?" Harry asked, with renewed hope. This could mean that it was his son.

"Only by a week. A week and a half at most. Magic is very good at detecting when conception occurred. But the difference between a 5 week early baby and a 6 week early baby isn't much. You just have to trust us Ginny."

Ginny was terrified, but what her healer said made sense. "Okay, I am ready."

Once Ginny started pushing, the process moved quickly. She felt her son leave her body, but heard no noise.

"What is wrong with him?" she asked, frantic.

"I don't know," the healer murmured. Ginny turned and buried her head in Harry's chest, and she felt his face lean into her hair. She tried to hear what the healers were saying.

"He is breathing normally, good color too."

"Mouth and nose are clear. Lungs sound clean."

" He is underweight though, should we call the heart specialist?"

"No heart sounds strong and even."

After several tense moments, Ginny and Harry heard a whimper, and Dr. Wilson turned around holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy."

"He is okay?!" they said together.

"He is underweight, and very small. But there seems to be no health issues. I think you may just have a quiet baby on your hands, and that's why he wasn't crying. He should stay here for a few days to get his weight up, and you will have to make sure he stays warm, even though it is summer, as he will probably get sicker easier than most babies, but yes, he should grow up to be a normal, happy boy with no lasting damage."

"Can I hold him?" Ginny croaked, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Oh yes, of course. I'm sorry," the healer said, handing the bundle over to Ginny.

"Hello baby," she said, then gasped. Harry looked into the face of his newborn son, and saw himself staring back, as though it was a photograph. He had Harry's black, messy hair, and brilliant green eyes. The baby was the spitting image of Harry, down to the freckle behind his left ear.

Ginny sighed, and let her eyes drift close. She was relieved that she no longer had to wonder if this was Carrow's baby.

"Happy birthday Harry," she sighed.

"This is the best present I could ever ask for," he said, kissing Ginny's head. After a little while, she looked like she was drifting off to sleep, so he scooped up the baby, and spent the last 27 minutes of his birthday looking down into the face of his son.


	31. Boys

**Hello everyone! I was too ashamed to write in my previous chapter. Sorry it has been so long! I had like zero urge to write, so sad. I think I may have made a few changes that will help though. I have been writing a few chapters out of order when I get bored of writing the same old thing, so I already have a few chapters for the future. I also find that when I write best when on a HP kick. I just reread the series for the zillionth time, and have been looking at fanfiction stories to satisfy my desire for more. I have been wanting to write to finish my version. I think keeping up with reading fanfiction will help me keep the desire to write, so I ask a favor of you. Please recommend stories to me. I find it hard to find good, realistic stories of the story after the epilogue. It can be a story you found, or a story you are writing. I would love to read some of my followers work, and offer ideas or input if you want!  
**

**Also, you will notice that I have added Teddy into this chapter, and I hope to bring more of him into the story. I have been reading some fanfic of Teddy as their adopted son, and I wish I hadn't forgotten about him like I did. So for any Teddy fans, you will see some more of him here!**

**So again, sorry sorry sorry. I hope anyone that I have lost can find their way back to my story, and I welcome new readers and I hope to keep all of you. Please review and let me know what you think!**

31. Boys

Ginny woke up when she heard the whimper coming from next to her. Harry was asleep, holding their new baby in his arms. He too, woke up when he heard the child's pitiful yelp.

"I think someone is hungry," he said with a smile, handing the baby over to Ginny. He fed easily and quietly, with much less fussing then James.

"I think we got an easy one," she whispered to Harry.

"Well we can't keep calling him 'the one'. He needs a name Ginny."

"Did you have anything in mind?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, I was already thinking about this one name. When I though he wasn't mine, well I feel like I can say this now, but I wasn't sure I could love him. I told myself I would, but I thought I would always know he wasn't mine. I mean, I can love Teddy like he is my own, but this would have been the child of the man I hated for hurting you. But then I remembered Snape. He loved my mother, even when she wasn't his to love. He did everything to protect me, even though I wasn't his, just because I was part of Lily. And I figured, if he could do it, I could too. But I would do it better, because Snape never actually showed me how much he did for me until he died. I'm going to show this baby love everyday."

"Harry, you don't have to worry about that anymore. We know he is yours."

"I know, I know. But I picked the name then, and I still think it's fitting. Severus."

"Snivellus," Ginny sighed.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm sorry honey. I just keep remembering you telling me that that is what James and Sirius called Snape. And his brothers name is James Sirius. You don't think that terrible nickname is going to come back to haunt him?"

"Who would dare tease the son of Harry Potter?"

"Harry, you know you don't want them to be 'the son of Harry Potter.' Besides, I can think of plenty of people who would have no problem teasing him. His brother would be at the top of the list."

"Well, I suppose you are right," Harry conceded. "Middle name?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I suppose that can work," Ginny said, thinking of how Harry came up with the name, and how this name was how he was going to love their child through anything. "But we still need a first name."

"There are so many to choose from," Harry murmured.

"It should be something great. Something powerful. Something to keep people from teasing him. He is so tiny," Ginny looked down at her small, quiet son. Something told her he might not be the popular, rambunctious child that James was quickly becoming. It was always harder for the quiet children to fit in at school.

"What about Albus?" Harry suggested.

Ginny thought about it. It wasn't the most popular name, but different didn't always mean bad.

"He was the smartest, and most powerful wizard of all time," Harry reminded her. "If this baby lives up to that namesake, the world will have to look out."

Ginny nodded. "I like it. Welcome to the world, Albus Severus Potter."

By midmorning, the whole family knew about Albus' arrival. Molly and Arthur showed up first, and marveled at his tiny frame.

"He is even smaller then Fred and George were. Course, we knew then what trouble they would be. He seems like a very easygoing baby," Molly exclaimed. And he was. As Albus was passed from Arthur to Molly, and later to Bill and Fleur, he didn't make a single peep. There was a lot of commotion during this time, as Victoire and Dominique fawned over their new cousin, and little Louis got into trouble beneath the bed. They soon left, and their space was filled with Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, and Angelina, accompanied by their kids. By the time they left, Albus was whimpering for lunch, and Harry left to find some food for him and Ginny.

After lunch, Ron and Hermione brought Rose, James and Teddy to meet the baby.

"Wow Harry," Teddy said excitedly when he saw the baby. "He looks just like you!"

"So do you," Harry chuckled. It was true. Teddy was sporting messy, jet black hair and green eyes. "Why do you look so calm?"

"Oh, right," Teddy said laughing. His hair quickly changed to a bright blue, though his eyes stayed the same. "I have to keep it the same, and normal for when I go to muggle school," he explained. "But I'm almost done! next year I will be 11, and able to go to Hogwarts. Then I can look however I want! You guys will come see me off, right?"

"Of course Teddy, we wouldn't miss it for the world."

Just then, James opened his eyes from where he was napping on Ron's shoulder.

"Daddy, Mummy!" he squealed. "Aunt Miomi and Unca Won and Rosie andTeddy came to play with James!" Then he saw the sleeping bundle in Ginny's arms. "What's that Mummy?"

"This is your baby brother, Albus," said Ginny softly, turning the baby so that James could see his face.

"Baby?" James asked, looking into the blankets.

"Yes, your very own baby. He will come home with us in a few days. He gets to stay with us. Not like Rosie, who has to go home with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron."

"Baby has Jamie's hair," he said, puzzled. He touched the jet black mess and then touched his own. His face began to turn red. "My hair. Baby has my hair! My hair!"

"James, sweetie, calm down," Harry soothed gently, picking him up away from Ginny, unsure of what he might do. "You and Albus have the same hair, just like Daddy. Only Mummy is different, isn't that silly," he said, trying to tickle the grumps out of him. James' face stayed in a pout.

"Daddy has Jamie's hair too. My hair!" Suddenly, the hair on Albus' head disappeared. Harry's did as well.

"What just happened?" Ginny questioned, looking at her now bald infant son. Ron was cracking up in the corner, looking at Harry's bald head.

"Never shave your head Harry," he managed to get out. "You look awful."

"Unca Won has mummy's hair! Its Mummy's!" and within a second, Ron too was bald. Harry started laughing as Ron turned as red as his hair had once been. James glared around the room. Rose has a cute hat on, and her hair was hidden. Hermione flinched as he looked at her, but she was the unique brunette in the room. Teddy's hair was flashing blue, to green, to red, to yellow, as if unsure what color might cause he hair to disappear.

Ginny finally realized what was going on. "Harry, he is doing magic!"

"Huh, what?" Harry said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"James. James did this by magic."

"Oh right, wow!" Harry exclaimed. "His first show of magic. I guess you are down on the list for Hogwarts, little buddy," he said, spinning James around. "But we always knew you would be."

"He must be the first one in his class. They don't usually show magic until they are 5 or so," Hermione said, settling Rose on her lap, now that she was sure she was out of danger from James.

"Harry, I'm very excited about the magic, but can we do something about the hair? I don't have my wand," Ginny said.

"Oh right. Finite," he said, and everyone's hair returned to normal. He turned his son to face him.

"James, I know you were upset, but it is not okay to do things to people when you get angry. You have to learn to control your temper now, it is very important. And lots of people have the same hair color. It shows who is family. James and Albus have Daddy's hair, because you are my sons. Do you understand?"

"But why do no one have Mummy hair?"

"Well, James and Albus got Daddy's hair. Maybe the next baby will have Mummy's hair. We plan to have many more, don't we love?" he said to Ginny, kissing her.

"Yes, oh yes," she said, kissing him back. Now that everything had worked out with Albus, she couldn't wait to have many more, stress free pregnancies.

Albus was in the hospital for a week. Ginny was technically discharged, but the staff allowed her to keep her room to stay with the baby. She never left his side. Harry was there most of the day. Sometimes he brought James, sometimes he left him with Hermione and Ron. Teddy came along a few times. He enjoyed holding his little "brother" as he called him.

"We can be brothers after all, right?" Teddy asked Harry.

"Of course," Harry said to Teddy. Teddy was at their house so often, that they had converted the downstairs basement into a bedroom for him. He was around a lot as a baby, and now joined them for dinner after school when Andromeda was working late. Harry felt like Teddy was one of his own children, and treated him as such. Teddy even occasionally called him and Ginny, dad and mum, although he usually called them by their first names.

By the next Friday, everyone was very tired from going back and forth to the hospital. However, Albus was finally up in weight enough to leave. As the paperwork was being filed through, Ginny was giving Albus a bath in the sink in her room, and dressing him up in his first outfit. Harry was dozing in a chair, Teddy leaning against him. His hair was in its natural mousy brown color, as it always changed to when he was asleep and unaware. James had drifted off in Harry's arms. Ginny looked with pride at her little family. "All of my boys,"she sighed. "I could really use a girl, though."

She thought about how she was going to be returning home to a house with 5 boys, including Teddy and Snuffles. This was going to be one chaotic household.

As they were finally leaving the ward, Harry carrying a sleeping James, and Ginny, Albus, with Teddy shuffling along behind, blue haired again, Ginny spotted Gillian sitting in the waiting room.

"Gillian? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just think I am in labor," Gillian said casually. Ginny looked at her, jaw dropping.

"Where is Luke?" she asked.

"Well, he was on a mission and I couldn't get a hold of him. He was supposed to be back three days ago. He didn't want to go, but I made him, knowing he wouldn't be going out soon once the babies got here."

"Gilly, that was a bad idea, twins are usually early. You are lucky you even made it to your due date. So are you here alone?"

"Yea," Gillian said softly. "Mia and Nick are on vacation since quidditch just ended. I didn't know who else to call."

"You could have called me," Ginny said.

"I didn't want to be a bother," Gillian said, as her name was called and she stood to be escorted to her room. "Well, have fun on your first day home," Gillian said.

Ginny made a snap decision. "This might not be his first day home," she said. She flagged down and nurse and asked if they could keep her room a while longer. Anything was possible for the Potter family, and Harry soon laid a sleeping James down on the bed in the room.

"You can keep an eye on him Teddy?" she asked one more time. Teddy nodded from behind his copy of 'Hogwarts, a History'. "Just ring a nurse if he wakes up," she told him.

Then she turned to Harry. "I am going to sit with Gillian. Please try to track down Luke and bring him to her."

Harry nodded and apparated to his office to ask Kingsley where Luke's mission was.

Ginny knocked on the door before entering.

"You just checked me…oh, it's you Ginny. I thought you were the doctor. Why are you here?" she asked her.

"You needed someone," she said, conjuring a bassinet for Albus, and laying his sleeping form in it.

"Ginny, I can't have you stay here with the baby. Please go home, I will be fine."

"Gillian, you were there for me during one of the hardest times of my life. Even my best friend or my husband couldn't help me, but you did. I am not going to leave you without your husband or best friend to have this baby. As for Albus, well look at him to get you through the pain. You are going to be getting him times 2."

Gillian smiled, and grasped Ginny's hand. "You know, Mia has been my best friend since our Hogwarts days, but you might just be becoming one too. But I really don't want to wake Albus if I am too loud."

"Don't worry, he sleeps like a rock," but Ginny cast the muffliato charm on him anyways, so he wouldn't hear anything. "Besides, Harry should be here with Luke before the show really gets started."

"Oh Ginny, thank you. I was really scared to do this alone, and I don't want him to miss anything."

A few hours later, there was no sign of Harry or Luke, and Gillian was ready to push.

"No," she moaned. "Can't we wait a little longer?" she begged her healer.

"I'm sorry. We have to get started now. Babies do not like to wait when they are ready."

They got her into position, and Gillian had given her first push when the door flew open.

"I'm here, I'm here," Luke gasped. "Did I miss it?"

"No, said Ginny, as she scooped up Albus and offered Luke her seat. She kissed Gillian on the head, and told her they would be waiting outside, as she hurried out of the room to let her friends be a family.

Twenty minutes later, Luke came out the door and beckoned for Harry and Ginny to come inside.

"I would like to introduce you to Lucas Harry Winger and Lauren Ginevra Winger," Luke said with flourish, as Ginny and Harry looked at the tiny blonde bundles in Gillian's arms.

"Oh Gillian, thank you. They are beautiful," Ginny exclaimed.

"I couldn't have done it without your help Ginny. Thank you for being such a wonderful friend. If there is ever anything I can do to repay you…" she trailed off as Ginny lifted her hand.

"No payment necessary. I did what I would have done for any friend. As long as these guys are healthy and happy, and Luke made it on time, that's all that matters to me."

She hoisted Albus a bit more securely in her arms. Harry left to go get James and Teddy, as they would be returning home soon. Ginny was excited to bring her baby home. She sat with Gillian until she saw Harry outside of the door, waving.

"Bye Gillian," she said, getting up to leave. She lifted Albus' tiny hand in a wave. "Say goodbye to your friends Albus." She was glad that all the babies were born before the deadline, and would be attending Hogwarts together.

"You better start getting bigger," she whispered to Albus as she walked out the door. He was tinier then the twins, which was saying something, considering they had to share a womb. She didn't want her older son, and other children walking all over Albus. "Just don't get big too fast."


	32. Little

**They deserved a happy little fluff chapter, so that is all this is. **

**Also, while I accept, and enjoy, constructive criticism, I would appreciate a little more respect in the reviews. I can handle any editing or factual correction, and I even appreciate people saying they didn't like my ideas, or were sad that Ginny was raped, as you are entitled to your own opinion. but most of the events that have happened, and will happen in this story are real life situations that have happened to people I know. Granted, most happened to different people, so Ginny and Harry have the combined drama of several people in their life, but who wants to read a boring story with no action? If that is what you are looking for, this is not the story for you. Please, just don't tell me that I am disgusting, or disgraceful, as I know someone who was raped, and actually had her rapist's baby, it was not her husbands as Albus is, and that is her real life, so you are calling her disgusting and disgraceful. I think that I handle these events in a respectable way, and if it isn't what you like, I am sorry, but I also think a lot of people can connect with the stillborn baby and rape, and I hope people will be able to connect with future storylines. So please, I respectfully ask to keep the reviews classy, it is amazing that, of all the great reviews I get that make me so happy, it only takes one disrespectful one to make me question my writing, even when it is written from the heart, combined with personal experience. **

32. Little

Life was rough for a few weeks in the Potter household. James did not seem to show the same affection to Albus as he did to Rose. Ginny didn't quite understand, as he still enjoyed playing with Rose. He might still be upset about the hair thing, or maybe he just didn't like the fact that Albus hogged Ginny and never left.

Harry had been spending a lot of time with James, as Ginny was always very busy with Albus. They were constantly in the backyard, playing with James' toy quidditch set. James was looking to become the next great seeker in the family. Ginny enjoyed sitting in the backyard and watching them, itching to join in. Then, a whimper from Albus reminded her why she couldn't play quidditch.

Later that night, she approached Harry with what she had thought about during the day.

"Harry. I have no idea how I am going to play quidditch anymore. We want more kids, and it's going to be hard enough with two kids, let alone more. Plus all the time I have been pregnant, and will be pregnant. I played for 7 years, I think it might be time to be done."

Harry looked at his wife, who looked as if quitting was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Ginny, I can tell that this isn't what you want. I can take time off of work to be with the kids so you can play."

"No it's really okay," Ginny insisted. "I always wanted to be at home with the kids, and I am sure I can find something else to occupy my time."

"Well, why don't you think about it. If you want more time, I think we can figure out a way to give you one last season."

Later that week, Ginny left James and Albus with Harry and went to talk to her captain Katie, the seeker. Katie was very understanding, and even admitted that she was considering retiring soon, to start her own family. However, due to recruiting problems that could arise from quitting after the major recruiting for the year had been done, Katie was able to convince Ginny to finish out this last year. It wasn't too hard. Although Ginny loved her children, and wanted to spend as much time as possible with them, she loved quidditch too. The quidditch world cup was this year, and she had narrowly missed making the team the last time it had been played.

By the time Ginny got home, Harry was feeling quite overwhelmed by the boys. He had Albus in one arm, propping the bottle in his mouth with his chin. His other hand was trying to get his wand back from James, who was using it to make Snuffles flash a rainbow of colors, and hover about an inch off the ground.

Ginny laughed, as she scooped up James, tickling him in order to get the wand back. She set Snuffles straight, then set James up on the floor with his coloring books.

"This is where you color, Jamie, not on the puppy."

"Snuffie awl the colors!" James said happily, before picking up his favorite red crayon, and making a dragon look just as colorful as Snuffles was a moment ago.

Ginny then turned to take Albus from Harry, kissing Harry as she did it.

"I don't know how you do it," Harry said.

"Well, this little guy helps," she said, looking down at her serious son. Although he was now several weeks old, they had yet to see him smile. Although this was slightly disappointing, he made up for it by being the quietest baby Ginny had ever known. While James had gotten her up frequently throughout his first year of life, most often with loud, high pitched screaming, Albus almost slept through the night already. He woke only once, around 2 for a feeding, and even then, it was with his soft, whimper-cry. It didn't wake Harry or James, and Ginny thought that the only reason she woke up was motherly intuition. Well, that combined with a charm that allowed her to hear what was going on in Albus' and James' rooms.

Sometimes, Ginny even worried about how little Albus was. She wanted him to wake her up for more feedings in the night. She couldn't understand how Gillian's twins, who were a week younger than him, were so much bigger than him already. His size was made more obvious when she had her friends over for lunch.

Holly and James played happily on the floor with his dragons, grateful for someone their own age to play with. The women sat around the table, each holding a baby, as Mia had taken Lucas from Gillian as soon as she had arrived.

"So, what is new?"Hermione asked the girls. She didn't get to see them as much, since she was slowly getting back into her work schedule.

"Nothing much," Mia responded. "Mainly getting ready for quidditch season. It will be my last," she confessed.

Ginny looked at her in surprise. "Really," she said. "This year is my last as well."

"I guess that makes three of us," Gillian said, gazing at her daughter.

"Wow," said Hermione. "What are you all going to do when you're done?"

"Well, I already have that covered," Mia said. "I have a job lined up for me in the ministry, organizing quidditch games. So I guess I will be seeing a lot more of you Hermione."

"Well, not too much," Hermione said with a smile. "I am working on a new project. Now that I have elf and goblin rights more in order, I am working on muggle borns and squibs. We are working on trying to get them more accepted in the wizarding world, as well as finding places for squibs to work."

"Sounds rough," Gillian said. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Quidditch was all I ever thought about doing. I didn't even want to quit, but now that I'm getting older, I don't heal to well. I wouldn't want to jeopardize myself now that I have these little ones."

"Same here," Ginny said, looking at Albus with a smile. "Especially since Albus here is giving me such a hard time."

"What's wrong with Albus," Hermione said, instantly worried about her godchild.

"Nothing exactly," Ginny said, feeling a little foolish. "It's just that he is so small, and I can't get him to eat much. I mean, Luke and Lauren have both eaten twice since you've been here, Albus has only eaten once."

"Well, I can't produce as much milk for two," Gillian said cheerfully. "So my babies eat smaller, more frequent meals."

"I know, I just worry about him, because he was so early. The healers said it shouldn't really affect him, but he hasn't seemed to have become a baby yet."

"Ginny," Hermione said gently. "Albus is a baby. He is just much more mellow than James is, so you feel like something is wrong. Look at Rose. She isn't nearly as active as James was at this age, but she is fine."

Rose was sitting in her mother's lap, giggling at a spoon. Hermione was right. Had that been James, he would have been trying to eat the spoon, and, had that failed, squirmed to get down and try to dig through her hardwood floor with it.

"At least she's laughing. We haven't seen Albus smile yet."

"It all depends on the baby," Mia said. "It took a while for Holly to smile as well."

Ginny felt a little better after talking to her friends, but she still could not wait for next week, when Albus would have a checkup.

Just then, a giant red Snuffles came galloping into the kitchen, James somehow on his back. Snuffles was also sparkling.

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny said sharply. "You shrink that dog and get down here right now!"

James looked down at her sheepishly, while Snuffles licked her cheek with a large tongue. Suddenly, everyone heard a soft giggle. Ginny looked down to see a faint smile on Albus. It was gone quickly, and he was quiet after that, but his brilliant green eyes still stared, taking in the image of his brother sitting astride a horse sized dog.

"Did you hear that?" Ginny asked her friends, sure she had imagined it.

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"See," Hermione said, relief showing on her face in spite of her earlier reassurances. "Albus is just fine. He just needed his funny older brother to show him a really good trick before he would grace us with his laugh."

Ginny was so happy, she even forgot to scold James, as she returned Snuffles back to normal.

Later that evening, Ginny was telling Harry about the day. Harry was upset that he had missed this milestone. He scooped him out of Ginny's arms, where she had just finished feeding him. His eyes were bright and alert, instead of sleepy, like they usually were after a feeding.

"How could you laugh without Daddy home?" Harry asked his younger son.

"I make him laugh Daddy," said James, happy that he had been the one to bring about this change.

"I heard buddy," said Harry, ruffling his son's hair. "You are getting to be a great big brother."

"I make him do it again! For you!" James promised, before making a silly face at Albus. He stuck out his tongue. Nothing happened. James ran in a circle, until he was so dizzy, he fell to the floor. Still no laugh. James blew raspberries. Still nothing. James was not discouraged. He looked at the ceiling, and before Ginny could stop him, gave a magical leap and began swinging from the chandelier.

Harry heard a peal of giggles before Ginny shouted "No James!" and grabbed him down. He looked at his small son to see a smile on his otherwise serious face.

"Ginny, he did it, he laughed!" Ginny looked over, seeing both Harry and Albus smiling back. Ginny smiled at them, happy that Harry got to witness his son's second laugh. However, she did not make the same mistake twice.

"James Sirius Potter." She said firmly. "Just because your brother finds you funny, does not mean you are allowed to do magic. You could get very hurt."

"Okay Mummy," James said obediently. "I won't do it 'gain. Pwomise." But Ginny knew that the smirk on his face said otherwise. In her hurry for Albus to grow up, Ginny had succeeded in making her life a little bit harder.


End file.
